


On Your Wedding Day

by raynbawz



Category: Hyunji - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Promises, Divorce, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Marriage, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynbawz/pseuds/raynbawz
Summary: It started with a simple hello.But ended with no bye at all.As if the fate was written, they meet again.In a very unexpected way.
Relationships: Go Moon Young/Moon Gang Tae
Comments: 139
Kudos: 250





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I had this idea for a while after watching a movie titled On Your Wedding Day. I couldn't stop myself from writing this. This is nothing special but I hope you can enjoy. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors.

.  
.  
.

"I am tired waiting for you, Gangtae. I have to move on with my life. "

"But I told you wait. "

"You did. But I can't. I'm too tired. "

"But we promised right? To marry each other. Remember? "

"We were kids. We know nothing. " 

"We love each other, Munyeong. Is that not enough? " 

"Not anymore. Not until I know you accept my father's money and leaves me. "

"But Munyeong , I accepted because of you. "

"Did I asked you to? No, not at all. "

"But I have no choice at that time. I have to accept so I can be successful and get back to you. So your father will accept me. That's what he said to me. He said he will accept our relationship if I can give you everything in this life. "

"So the stupid you accepted because of that? Does money matters? Will it give me everything? " 

"Yes, I want to give you everything, Munyeong. Everything in this lifetime. " 

"What you know about everything? Did you know you were my everything?"

"Huh? " 

"You were my everything, Gangtae. You were. Do you think I need money? More than I need you? More than your love? Money doesn't matter to me, Gangtae. " 

"No, Munyeong. That's not what I meant. I'm just trying to give you a better life. A happy life. I don't want you to be like me. "

"You're stupid, Gangtae. You are. Who cares about money?" 

"I did. I did because I don't want you to suffer. Your father would hate to see you with me. The old me. The poor and hopeless one. " 

"What kind of suffering? What is more suffering than you leaving me with only a note and no goodbye at all? Not even a call or news. I even thought you were dead."

"Munyeong—" 

"And you did. You were dead in my heart, Gangtae." 

"What do you mean? "

"You're not blind, right? You can see me here with this wedding dress? "

"Yes, I can see that. You're beautiful. "

"Gangtae, go. I don't want you here. " 

"I can't. My friend is marrying you so I have to be here. I have to take you back. " 

"No, you can't. Please just go and don't come in front of me again. " 

"Don't act like this, Munyeong. You still have butterflies for me. Your heart flutter when you heard my voice. " 

"No, you are nothing in my eyes now. Why are you so sure? " 

"Because only I can give you that feeling. No one can make you feel that way. Only I can. "

.  
.  
.


	2. Let's Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. I try to make it the best I can.

"Moon Gangtae! " Sangtae yells as he saw Gangtae coming from the airport. He quickly get out from the car and run to Gangtae. 

"Hyung! " He exclaimed as he saw Sangtae, his cousin. He wraps him in his arms. 

"I miss you, Gangtae. Why are you so late? Jaesoo said you are bad for making we wait. " Sangtae said as they broke the hug. 

"Where is Jaesoo? " He searched for another cousin of him.

"He's in the car. Let's go there." Sangtae grabs his wrist and Gangtae follows him.

They walks to the car and saw that Jaesoo is in that car. He quickly opens the window.

"Moon Gangtae, come in. I'm late, we can't stay any longer. I have to open my restaurant. " Gangtae smiles and wiggles his head while Sangtae quickly hops in the car.

"I'm sorry for asking your help. " He said as he sit in the car. 

"It's okay. We are cousins. We are brothers. Not from the same mother and father but we share the same blood. " Sangtae mumbles as he play with his fingers. 

"Thank you. " Gangtae smiles at them. Jaesoo nods, replying his thanks. 

.  
.  
. 

It's been twelve years since he left his country. He finished his college and decided to come back. 

He is coming. To his hometown. To his family.

He stay in Jaesoo's house and plans to enjoy his days before he go to work in Seoul. For two weeks. Yes, two weeks is enough he thought. 

But the two weeks is passing by slowly. He hates how slow that two weeks feel like. 

Because he miss her. He miss her whenever he passed that playground. Their hideout. 

"I miss you." He said as he remember her. His childhood friends.

"Gangtae, what are you doing? " Sangtae asks when he realised Gangtae is not beside him but far away behind him. 

"Nothing. " He answered and quickly ran to him. 

"You miss her? "Sangtae knew. He knew. Almost everyone knew. That Gangtae miss her so much.

"Why waste your time missing her so much? She doesn't miss you though. " Jaesoo said when he suddenly appears behind them. 

"Why? Did she hate Gangtae? " Sangtae asks innocently. Jaesoo didn't answer but hand him an ice cream instead. 

Sangtae take the ice cream and Jaesoo just walk without looking back. 

"Let's go. We have to go meet my parents. " Gangtae pats Sangtae's shoulder and they walk together. 

"Omma, appa. I'm here. " He shows his biggest smile to his parents. He puts his hand on the tombs. He caress both of the tombs as if it's his parents face. 

"I miss you so much. " His voice cracks as tears fall from his cheeks. 

"Gangtae are you crying? " Sangtae looks at him with a frown. 

"Hyung, it's obvious. He's crying like a child. " Jaesoo glances at him who is crying nonstop. 

"I'm sorry. It took so long. " He bite his lips and lowers his head. 

.  
.  
.

Two weeks passed and he left to Seoul. The first thing he did is to go to his own house. He open the door after entering the passcode. Removing his shoes and arranging them on the shelf. 

He turn on the light and looks around the apartment. 

'Nice' He thought because it is his first time seeing his own house. 

It his first house. First time living alone. 

After looking around the apartment, he pulls his luggage into his bedroom. 

The moment he is inside, he let his body lay on the bed.

"What a tiring day." He mumbled with his eyes closed. 

"Where should I find you? " He left a sigh and force himself to get up. He grabs his phone and search for something. 

'Go Daehwan' 

'Architect Go Daehwan' 

'Go Daehwan's wife' 

'Do Huijae' 

'Author Do Huijae ' 

But nothing helps him. Nothing that he wants is there. Nothing shows any trace of her. Not a thing. 

"Where are they? Why did they move? I told her to wait. His father promised me. " Gangtae frowns. 

He left out a sigh and go to his bathroom. Taking a warm shower to refresh himself. 

Then, he wear his pajama and unpacked his luggage. 

Suddenly, a notification pops on his phone. 

"Choi Daniel? " a bit surprise that he texted him. They haven't been in touch for a few weeks. They are both busy with their own life. Daniel went back to their country immediately after the graduation day while Gangtae stays a bit longer. He quickly clicks the notification and read the message from his friend. . . . They are enemies actually. Daniel hates him because he looks like a jerk to him. Gangtae doesn't have to do anything but women will come to him. It made Daniel hate him even more when his crush likes him. So he approached him first when he saw Gangtae sitting alone at the library. "Hey, do you want to be my friend?" "No, thank you. " Gangtae answered without looking at him. 

"I'll help you get that Dami as your girlfriend. " 

"No, thank you. " Daniel sigh and glares at him. 

"Why are so arrogant? " Gangtae frowns because of the question. 

"What is your problem? " Gangtae asks while staring at him. 

"Stop acting like the most popular man in the college. You are such a sore to my eyes. " 

Gangtae chuckled. 

"Popular? I'm not doing anything. " 

"You make every women droll over you. Don't you know? " Gangtae looks around his surroundings. Yes, he is right. There are girls everywhere. Watching him. 

'Scary,' he thought. 

"If you be my friend, I'll teach you how to avoid those women. " 

.  
.  
.

'Let's meet tomorrow night. At X bar, 10 pm. ' 

He hesitate for a moment before he reply his message. 

"Should I go? " 

He shakes his head imagining how crowded the bar will be. With men and women dancing as if it is their last. Loud music everywhere. 

It's not that he hate going to bar. It is just that he might be tired tomorrow as he will start to work. With such atmosphere in the bar will he be fine? 

'I'll just be there for a while,' he thought as he replied to him. He put his phone aside and close his eyes to sleep.

.  
.  
.

"Moon Gangtae! " Daniel's voice was heard when he just arrived in that bar. Not even inside yet, but only at the entrance door. 

Daniel approaches him and give a half hug. 

"It's been a while, bro! How are you doing? " He talk in loud voice because the bar is too noisy with loud music. 

"I'm doing fine. " Gangtae looks behind Daniel and saw some people there. 

"Oh, there are my friends. Come. Let me introduce them to you. " Daniel notices his gaze and invites him. They approach them and sit. 

"Moon Gangtae? Is it your name? " Someone asks him. 

"Yes, I'm Moon Gangtae. " He nods with a smile, a bit clueless as he knew him even he hasn't introduce himself. 

"Daniel talked a lot about you helping him in college, " the man explains.

"He's my favourite person in college. " Daniel pats Gangtae's back. 

They keeps talking about stuff and such when Daniel suddenly get up from his seat. 

"So, everyone is here? " He looks at both his side. 

"Why? " Asks one of his friends. 

"Actually, I have something to tell you guys. " He takes the glass with whiskey in it. 

There is a pregnant silence when he suddenly raise his glass to the air.

"I'm getting married on Sunday! " 

Everyone is shocked. Of course, they are have to be shocked. 

"What? Really?" 

"Daniel, are you crazy? " 

"Who's that unlucky girl? " 

"You must be joking! " 

Everyone keeps asking him questions. Is it really the Daniel that they knew? The son of Chairman Choi who is a well-known playboy is getting married? What a funny announcement. 

"She's someone you didn't know. I just met her 3 months ago. She is interesting. So I try to impress her. And I succeed ." Daniel explained and drinks his whiskey. 

"What? Is it that girl? The so-called ice princess? "

"Yes, she is. " Daniel answered. 

"That girl is hella difficult, man. I tried to flirt with her but nothing works. What did you do huh? " 

"Time is the most important thing. I met her in a perfect time. Destiny? Maybe? " 

Everyone booed at him. 

Gangtae could only smile while playing with his glass because he didn't know how to react. Getting marriage? Isn't that too early? 

'This is so awkward. I should just go home.' He thought and drinks the whiskey while looking at them. 

"Anyway, she's mine. Don't try to take her from me. " Daniel warns them while pointing his index finger to everyone including Gangtae. 

.  
.  
. 

It's already midnight when Gangtae glances to his watch. He excuse himself to go out for some fresh air. 

"Argh," he groans as he leans to the wall. Glad that this bar provides a bench outside. His head hurts actually but he didn't care. Maybe he could forget about her. At least for today. 

"Gangtae? What are you doing outside? " Daniel looks at him. 

'He's drunk, ' Gangtae realised after observing him.

"I just need some fresh air. " He notices the box of cigarettes in his hand. 

"You still smoke? Did your future wife knew? " He whispered to him. 

"Argh, no. She didn't know. " Daniel take his cigarette and offers one to Gangtae. 

"I don't smoke. You knew it. " Daniel just said okay and lit his cigarette. He inhale the cigarette and exhale until smoke come out from his nostrils. 

"What's wrong? " Gangtae notice that he looks like he had a problem. 

"I'm not sure but I don't think I can marry her. " Gangtae frowns while turning his head to his direction. 

"Why? " 

"Gangtae, do you think I can make her happy? " 

Gangtae cackled. Hearing the question shows that he is really drunk. He wiggles his head adn decides ti just answer him. 

"Choi Daniel, you love her. Of course, you can make her happy. " 

"I'm afraid. What if I couldn't change my attitude. " 

"What attitude? " 

"The old me. You know what they called me, the playboy. The one who keeps changing girls as if they are my clothes. The one who could hit. I'm so bad. " He exhale, making smoke come from his nose again.

Gangtae stay silent for a while. He knows him. He is not that good boy who will be the nicest even to the woman that he likes. But that's how human is. 

No one is bad. No one is good. We all live with both personalities. Bad and good. 

"But you want to change. Is it? " Gangtae questions him. 

Daniel nods.

"That's enough. You don't have to worry too much. " Gangtae assured him. 

"I'm sorry, " he glances to Gangtae. 

"Because I didn't told you about her. " Gangtae chuckled. 

"No need. I'm okay. " Daniel's hand is suddenly busy looking for something in his blazer's pocket. 

"Here, make sure to come. " He hands him a card. A wedding card, Gangtae assumed.

"I will try." He takes the card without looking at it and put it on his pocket. 

"You have to come. I know you are not that busy. " Gangtae scratches his head. 

"I can't promise. " Gangtae stand up and look at him.

"I'm going home first okay? " He pats him and walks to his car.

.  
.  
.

At home, he clean himself before bed. He goes to his bed and closes his eyes. But suddenly he remember that card.

"Let see, who is that girl. "

He takes the card from his jacket's pocket. He looks at the front of the card. 

"Inviting you to the wedding of Choi Daniel and—" And to his surprise, that name is familiar. He pause for a moment.

"Go Munyeong. "

This name. 

"No way, " he open the inside of the card and it shows a picture of them. 

This girl. 

He rubs his eyes to make sure his eyes are not lying. He looks at the picture again. 

'Damn'

"It's really you. " He drops the card as he saw the woman that will be his friend's wife. 

That's her. It's her. 

His Munyeong. 

He stay motionless for a minute to digest the information he got. 

'What is this? Is this a dream? Am I dreaming? '

'Why does it has to be her? Why does it has to be him? ' 

He thought he will meet her. He wishes to meet her. He wants to meet her. But she's nowhere to be found. She move without telling anyone. No one in their hometown knew. Even Jaesoo and Sangtae. She left with no trace at all. 

He came back for her. But what happened? Why is she marrying Daniel? His friend? When there's so many men alive in this world, it has to be him, Choi Daniel. Why? He keeps thinking until he didn't realise that he is already sleeping. 

.  
.  
. 

The next morning, he takes his phone and type something to Daniel. 

He wants to ask Daniel about her. He wants to know more about her. 

But, he know. He shouldn't. 

'Daniel is your friend, Gangtae. You can't be a jerk and snatch his future wife. ' 

He decided to not take the risk. He decided to just stay low. 

He couldn't do anything. 

As always, he is hopeless. 

"Should I let them be? " He whispered as he glances at the card again. 

"But I miss her, " he bites his lips. 

He miss her so freaking much. He wants to see her again. At least for once. He needs to tell her that he loves her. He needs to say sorry to her. He has so many things to say to her. 

And the most important thing is, he wants her to be in his arms again. He wants to take her back. 

But he can't. He couldn't anymore. It's too late. 

He sigh and shuts his eyes.

Excuses. He try to think the most suitable excuse he could use. But he doesn't have any. More like he can't. When it's about Munyeong, he just can't make excuses. 

'Sorry, I had something to do on Sunday. ' 

'Sorry, I can't make it. ' 

'I'm not available on Sunday. Sorry. ' 

He delete all the unsend messages and turn off his phone. 

He grunts and clenches his jaw. He's thinking about her. About them. 

'I have to go. ' He nods to his own words. 

If he didn't go to the wedding, then he can't meet her again. He will not be able to meet her again. Not before she become someone's wife. 

This is the only chance. If he didn't grab this chance, he won't have any chance left. No chance at all. 

So, he decided to go. 

The thought of meeting her for the first time after twelve years make him happy. 

'Let's meet again' 

'On your wedding day, Go Munyeong '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind about me changing the relationship between Gangtae, Sangtae and Jaesoo. Give comment about your thought on this chapter. I would love to know. Thank you.


	3. Wake Up From Your Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy😊

A new day starts as the sun raise from the East. Bringing light to everyone. Marking a new chapter to be fold. 

Everyone is still sleeping since it is still 2 in the morning. However, in the secluded and dark place there's Gangtae. Still working on his laptop with a frown on his forehead.

"I have to finish this today. Please let me finish this today. " He mumbled as he glances at the time.

'Two thirteen. ' He yawns and quickly covers his mouth. 

He groans and leans to his chair. Eyes still on the laptop. 

He finished the last sentence and sighs. He take off his glasses and closes his eyes as he turn off the laptop. The light is killing his eyes. He rubs his face. It's been so many hours and finally he get to rest. 

He takes his phone from the table. 

'Sunday, ' he thought as he saw the day on his phone. 

He thought he will be okay. He thought he will be fine. 

"What a great day to get married. " He said as he put his phone away. Getting up from the chair and walks to his bed. 

"I'll just sleep and wish today is just another dream. " He pulls his blanket and sleep. 

Today, is the day. Her wedding day. With someone else. Not him. 

.  
.  
.

He woke up from the ringing of his phone. Daniel is calling him. He answered the call with eyes unopened. 

" What? " He asked with flat tone. 

"Bro, it's today! Finally, I'm going to marry her. " Daniel exclaimed with such loud voice.

"Calm down. You are just getting married. "

"What? Man, I'm getting married you know. I am marrying Munyeong today. " Gangtae rolled his eyes and sit on his bed. 

"So what? Why are you calling me? " 

"Please get ready and come to the wedding hall now." 

"Why should I? "

"Because you are my best friend. I need you to be here." 

"Stop talking as if we are lovers. That's gross. " 

"Gangtae, come on. Wake up now because you can't missed my wedding day. " 

"Whatever. I want to sleep more. " 

"You haven't meet Munyeong yet. I want to introduce her to you. " 

"You don't have to. " 

"No, you have to. Because I won the bet. I'm getting married first, man." 

"What bet?" 

"What? You don't remember? We made a bet in the bar last year. " 

"I don't remember I did. " 

"We did, Gangtae. Whoever get married first is the best man alive. " 

"That's suck. " 

"Come and meet my wife. Don't try to use any excuses. " Daniel hang up on him. 

Gangtae throw his phone and went to the bathroom. He cleans himself while thinking how he should greet Munyeong. And how will Munyeong reacts. Can he stay calm when he saw them together? Will he be crying? Will he punch Daniel? 

"I think it's better if Jaesoo is the one who is marrying Munyeong. My ex is marrying my cousin sounds better than my ex is marrying my best friend. "

"Wait, we never broke up. She's not my ex. She is my—what? I don't know. "

He is talking to himself again as he left the bathroom with his bath robe on. Opening his closet, he searchs for his best clothes. He chose a black suit and get out from the house. He drives to the wedding hall with a heavy heart.

As he arrived, he parked his car. He walks into the wedding hall and searchs around. No sign of Daniel. Or even his other friends. 

"Did I go to a wrong address? " He whispered as he look to the left and right. 

He takes some more step into the building with his phone on his hand. Trying to call Daniel. 

But suddenly his eyes landed on a big banner of a couple. He drops his jaw when he realised he knew the couple. He blinks for a while and look at the caption. 

'Welcome to the wedding of Choi Daniel and Go Munyeong' 

"Go Munyeong, you didn't change at all. " His corner of his mouth lifts as he look at the banner of Munyeong and Daniel. 

It's their pre wedding photo. Munyeong is wearing a white mermaid dress while holding a bouquet of white tulips on her left hand. Her eyes is shimmering and she smiles so beautifully. Showing her cute little bunny teeths. The white flower crown suit her long black hair. She's too pretty to be real. She's a goddess. She's an angel. 

Reality hits him hard as he look at her right hand. The smile fade from his face. She's holding someone else's hand. Daniel's hand. Obviously not his. Not at all. 

"Moon Gangtae? " He turns to his side. Daniel is approaching him with a smile. 

"Thanks God, you came. " He half hug Gangtae and Gangtae nods. 

"Of course. You will kill me if I didn't come. " He fake a smile. 

"Munyeong must be happy to meet you. But right now she's still in the dressing room. " Daniel said as he rubs his neck. 

"Oh, is it? That's okay. I can wait. I saw her actually. Here, this banner. " Gangtae pointed to the banner again. 

"Oh, right. I forgot we have this. She's pretty right? " 

"Well, she's okay. " He lied indeed. She would win against Aphrodite. 

"She's okay? What do you mean? She's so pretty, Gangtae. What is okay? She's the prettiest. " Daniel is not lying and Gangtae know. He know she's the prettiest but it's not his place to say it. 

"Whatever, Daniel. Where's your parents? I forgot to meet them when I came. " His eyes is searching around the building. 

"They are inside. " He leads the way and Gangtae follows. 

They stops in front of an old couples. His parents are standing together while talking to the guests. They are smiling so big, it made wrinkles were shown. 

Looking at them, he remember his parents. How he miss them so much. It's been years since they passed away. Leaving him. 

"Mother, father. Let me introduce you to Moon Gangtae. My friend from the college. " He bows as Daniel introduced him. 

"Hello, I'm Moon Gangtae. Nice to meet you. " He smiles and show his manner to them. 

"Oh, Gangtae. I know you. Daniel talks a lot about you. You are one of his only friend in college before. " The old woman pats his back with a genuine smile. 

"Thank you for remembering me too, Mrs. Choi. " He bows again. 

"Thank you for coming, Gangtae. Daniel owns you a lot. He needs to learn a lot of manners from you. " Mr. Choi laugh as he finished talking. His wife is also laughing but Daniel looks at the floor. His father joke is not a funny one, he thought. 

"I'm glad to help him. Maybe he can teach me how to get a woman as a return. " He try to joke along with Mr. Choi.

"Of course, he should. Munyeong is such a good woman. My son had nothing but she chose him. Aigoo, what a luck. " Gangtae fake another smile. Well, he can't help but get hurt a little. Munyeong is mine at first, that's the truth. 

"Why don't I take you to Munyeong now. She must be done, I think. Let's go. " Daniel take him away from his parents. Afraid that his parents will talk bad about him again. 

The two of them arrived in front of the waiting room. Daniel clears his throat and knocks on the door. 

"Munyeong, may I came in? "He asked. Gangtae on the other hand is nervous. He keeps calming his heart. He knows he will become speechless the moment he saw Munyeong. Just like before. 

"Daniel oppa? Come in. "Gangtae gulps as he heard her voice. He miss that voice a lot. He bit his lips, trying to hold back himself. 

Daniel reaches the knob and slowly opening the door. Revealing Go Munyeong in her wedding dress. He came first and Gangtae hides behind him. 

He knew his friend is not that big to hide him, but his nervous mind is still doing it. 

"Go Munyeong, you are so pretty. " Daniel said as he stops right in front of her.

Gangtae is still not looking at her. He looks on the floor only.

"Oppa, you are making me shy. Don't stare. " Munyeong covers her face with the bouquet. But then, she noticed another figure behind him.

"Who is that? " She asks after making sure it's a human.

"Oh, this is—yah! " Daniel pushed him to the side. Gangtae is not behind him anymore. 

"Your friend? " Munyeong inquires as the man in black suit is looking at the floor as if it the only thing he can see.

"Yes. Yah, introduce yourself. " Daniel hits him with his elbow.

"Hello, Munyeong. I'm Gangtae." He introduces himself with such low voice. Almost inaudible. And he is still lowering his head. 

"Sorry? " Munyeong frowns and almost want to cuss at him. This mysterious guy got no manner she thought . He is getting on her nerves. 

"Sorry. My friend here is a such a weirdo right? He's always like this when there's a woman. That's why he never got any girlfriend. " Daniel rubs his head awkwardly. Gangtae is never like this to woman actually. He knew that Gangtae loves to avoid women but not like this. 

"Yah! " Gangtae yells as he glances to him. He is also shocked at himself. His mind is malfunctioning. 

Munyeong is also surprised. Not because of him yelling but because of his side face. He's not showing his face to her but somehow she knew that side view. 

'Gangtae? No way. ' She looks at him and somehow she forgot to breath. 

"What's wrong with you? " Daniel asks him with a concern screaming on his face. 

"Nothing. " Gangtae lowered his head again. This floor is prettier than Munyeong. He said in his mind. Trying not to look at Munyeong. 

Munyeong clears her throat to gain attention from Gangtae. But Gangtae is not responding more like intentionally not responding. 

"Are you not going to introduce yourself? " Munyeong has spoken. She twitches her brows and stares through him. 

"Munyeong, he's—" Daniel is afraid as Munyeong looks like she will eat him alive. 

"Hi, Go Munyeong. I'm Moon Gangtae. " He looks up to her. He lifts his corner of lips and stare into her eyes. 

Her eyes becomes bigger. To say that she is surprised is an understatement. She wants to talk but she can't open her mouth. As if the time is freezing. 

"Munyeong, are you okay? " Daniel broke the silence between them. 

Munyeong blink her eyes and glances to Daniel. R  
Forcing a smile to him. 

"I'm okay. Yes, I am. " She fix her wedding dress to cover herself from being caught by her fiancé. 

In fact, Munyeong's heart is beating so fast. She is clueless as to why she still feels this way when he saw Gangtae. She thought she had move on. She thought she forgot him. But why did she felt the feeling is coming back to her. 

"So, finally you introduced yourself after what felt like forever. " Daniel broke another silence. 

"I know right. Hahaha, " Gangtae fake a laugh. Things he did today is absolutely amazing. Faking everything. 

"Don't you want to talk or ask anything? " Daniel ask the both of them. The waiting room feels like Sahara Desert. So dry with nothing but silence filling the whole place. 

"Congratulation—" Gangtae pause for a moment. 

"Go Munyeong for marrying Daniel. " His heart broke into pieces. This is what he get after all those twelve years. 

"Thank you" Munyeong replied with no emotion in her voice. 

"Why don't you two talk a bit while I go out for a call? I forgot to do something actually. " Daniel suddenly go out, grabbing his phone and left them. 

'Shit' 

'Why did I come here in the first place? ' 

They both stay still and silent. No one dare to talk. 

After a few minutes, Gangtae sigh and swallows his saliva. 

"How are you? " He asked her with a calm voice. 

"Fine, " Munyeong looks at his shoes only. 

"I'm not fine though. " Gangtae stare at her. His eyes is observing her from up to down. 

'She's pretty. She's beautiful.' 

The wedding dress is a gown dress. It's a white dress with some diamonds at the end. She's holding a bouquet of white fressia, her favourite flower. Some jewellery such as necklace and earrings makes she looks more like a princess. 

"I didn't ask. " Munyeong sounds annoyed. 

"Just to let you know. " Gangtae tilts his head. 

"I'm not interested to know about you. " She's playing with the flower. 

"It's been twelve years, Munyeong. You don't want to know about me? " 

"Not at all. " Munyeong put pressure to her words. 

"Are you mad at me? " Gangtae asked her and to his surprise. She raise her head and face him.

"Is that even a question? " Munyeong chuckled. He knows. He absolutely knows that she is mad. But he still wants to ask her.

"Munyeong, I'm sorry. " He try to close the gap between them. 

"I am tired waiting for you, GT. I have to move on with my life. " She glares at him. 

"But I told you wait. " He glares at her back. 

"You did. But I can't. I'm too tired. " She's mad. Her eyes are showing fire. 

"But we promised right? To marry each other. Remember? " He raised his brows. 

"We were kids. We know nothing. " Munyeong said while rolling her eyes. 

"We love each other, Munyeong. Is that not enough? " Munyeong want to laugh. She seriously needs to laugh.

'This man is funny. What a joke, Gangtae. ' 

"Not anymore. Not until I know you accept my father's money and leaves me. " Gangtae's eyes became bigger. As if he didn't expect Munyeong to know. 

"But Munyeong , I accepted because of you. " He mumbled. 

"Did I asked you to? No, not at all. " Gangtae sighs as she say it so easily. 

"But I have no choice at that time. I have to accept so I can be successful and get back to you. So your father will accept me. That's what he said to me. He said he will accept our relationship if I can give you everything in this life. " Munyeong looks at him. She wants to slap this man that hard. 

"So the stupid you accepted because of that? Does money matters? Will it give me everything? " Her voice become higher. 

"Yes, I want to give you everything, Munyeong. Everything in this lifetime. " 

Munyeong sighs and smirks. 

"What you know about everything? Did you know you were my everything?"

"Huh? " Gangtae doubt his ears. 

"You were my everything, Gangtae. You were. Do you think I need money? More than I need you? More than your love? Money doesn't matter to me, Gangtae. " She tried not look straight into his eyes. 

"No, Munyeong. That's not what I meant. I'm just trying to give you a better life. A happy life. I don't want you to be like me. " 

Munyeong took a big breath before she said anything. She closed her eyes. 

"You're stupid, Gangtae. You are. Who cares about money?" 

"I did. I did because I don't want you to suffer. Your father would hate to see you with me. The old me. The poor and hopeless one. " 

The driver and the employer. That's their father relationship. 

But the two of them? They don't know. They don't know what they were. 

"What kind of suffering? What is more suffering than you leaving me with only a note and no goodbye at all? Not even a call or news. I even thought you were dead." Tears is filling her eyes. 

"Munyeong—" 

"And you did. You were dead in my heart, Gangtae." 

"What do you mean? " Gangtae asks because he knows. He knows it was a lie. 

"You're not blind, right? You can see me here with this wedding dress? "

He looks at her again. From up to down. 

"Yes, I can see that. You're beautiful. " Munyeong almost smile. She almost melts because of his words. She almost dig her own grave. 

"Gangtae, go. I don't want you here. " She turns her head to look away from him. 

"I can't. My friend is marrying you so I have to be here. I have to take you back. " He grins as she glaces to him again for a millisecond. 

"No, you can't. Please just go and don't come in front of me again. " Munyeong begs him. She can't just ruin her wedding day. She doesn't want to cry and ruin the make up. 

"Don't act like this, Munyeong. You still have butterflies for me. Your heart flutter when you heard my voice. " Munyeong bites her lips. 

"No, you are nothing in my eyes now. Why are you so sure? " 

'Lie after lie. When will you stop, Munyeong' 

"Because only I can give you that feeling. No one can make you feel that way. Only I can. " 

"Go before I call a security to drag you outside. " She threatened him. 

"I wonder did he know about your—okay I won't told him. " Gangtae smirks. Making himself looks a s creepy as a monster. 

"Are you threatening me now? " Munyeong stand up abruptly. 

"Of course no. I won't tell a soul, MY. I'll keep that secret to the two of us. But it will be nice if he know. I can give some tips to him. " Munyeong comes near him. 

"Gangtae, stop. Doing this will not make me disagree to this marriage. " 

'She looks pretty when she's mad, ' he thought while looking at her. 

"Then why are you so nervous with me now?" He teases her. 

"I'm nervous because it's my wedding day. Not because it's of you. " Munyeong shutters. 

"Oh really? It's too bad then. My heart is beating so fast right now. Like this." He takes Munyeong's free hand to his chest. 

"Are you crazy? " Munyeong takes her hand away. 

"I just want you to know. It's still like this even after twelve years. " Munyeong rolled her eyes. Man and his sweet talk. 

"What do you want? Tell me. " Gangtae crossed his arms and smirks at her. 

"I want what is suppose to be mine." 

"Then, why did you left me? Why did you took the money? Why did you go and come now? Like right now? Just before I'm getting married? "

She's still talking about the past. Their past. Gangtae feels sorry but he can't do anything. He's hopeless. 

"Because I can't give you happiness. I knew I can't Munyeong. How can you be happy with me at that time. I had a miserable life, Munyeong. " He explains. 

"How are you so sure?" Another question she wants to ask him so bad. 

"Because I knew you better Munyeong. You had the luxurious life from the moment you are born. You are too comfortable with this lifestyle. You won't stand a day being me. The miserable me. "

Munyeong sigh. This man right here, are you sure you are sane? He talks nonsense to her. Nothing is right. All the assumptions and what if is nonsense. 

"Why do you think so? " She inquires. 

"You're meant to be a princess while I am nobody. I know that from the start. But the ridiculous me, trying to get to the same place where you are standing. I know I'm not supposed to dream. But I did. So I grabbed the only chance I had. I grabbed so I can stand together next to you. But you did this? " He glares at her. 

"You should know better what a nobody gets. Stop dreaming and wake up from your dream, Gangtae." Munyeong words cut deeper than a knife. It's so hurtful. 

"Right? I know that. Silly me. I should just go now. " He turns his back to her and walk out from the room. 

He doesn't care about the wedding anymore. He doesn't care about Daniel. He doesn't care about Munyeong. He doesn't care about anything. 

He just hope he disappear into the thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard some of you cried. Sorry, but don't cry yet. It's only the beginning.


	4. I Am A Bad Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy😊

The wedding is still going smoothly after Gangtae left. Daniel and Munyeong exchange their vows.

"Let's clap for the start of your marriage. "

Everyone clap at the end of the ceremony. 

'This is only the start. I'll be happy. I know,' Munyeong thought as everyone looks at them. With smiles and cheering. 

Daniel is holding her hands and asking for something. 

"Do you mind if I kiss you right now? " He whispered. 

Munyeong is hesitate to answer. 

"No? " He asked again. Munyeong stay silent but leans her cheek to him. 

Understanding her signal he gives a peck to her cheek.

'I'm sorry but I'm not ready yet, Daniel. '

.   
.   
. 

"Munyeong, what's wrong? Are you tired? Should we just sit then? Maybe we will greet the others later? " He ask when he saw her frowns. 

"No, nothing. I am just tired from standing. Can we sit? " She pouts. 

"Sure, let's go there and take a seat. " He pointed st the chairs and they walk there. Taking a rest from standing for too long. 

"Thanks for understanding. My heels are too high. It's making my feet hurts. " She take out her heels and groans. 

"You chose that you know. " Daniel said while looking at her foot. It looks painful. 

"Are you getting mad at me? " Munyeong pouts. 

"No. Do I sound like one? " Daniel shakes his head. 

"Yes, you did. "

"Then, I'm sorry. I'm just sad to see you getting hurt." He said while frowning. 

"Anyway, have you seen my friend?" Daniel looks around the wedding hall. 

"Who? Which friend? " 

"The one that I introduced to you. Did he say anything to you when he left? " Munyeong bites her lips. 

'I made him left. ' She said in her mind. 

"No, he just left on his own. Maybe, he got something to take care?" she lied. 

"That Gangtae. He is always making me mad. How could he left when the ceremony hasn't start yet. " Munyeong left a sigh. Relieved that he didn't caught her lying. 

"Hrmm, about that's friend of yours. How did you become friend with him? I mean, I never see him before when we go hanging out with your friends. " She inquires because she wants to know. 

She still in disbelief that Gangtae who Daniel keeps talking about it is that Gangtae. She didn't want to have a negative mind so she thought he is the other Gangtae. How can the world be so small? 

"Oh, he is my friend from the college. We were roommate. I finished my studies earlier than him since we had different major. He just finished his master's degree in psychology if I'm not mistaken, " Daniel explains. 

"What? " Her eyes became bigger. 

"Huh? Why are you so surprise? " Munyeong clears her throat and smile shyly. 

"Oh, nothing. Just surprised since he looks young. " She lied again. 

"Well, he is the same age with us. He's one of the best student so it's not surprising. He is very famous in college. Almost every girl asks him out, " She almost expose herself because she cuss. But thanks God, he didn't hear her. Not that she is mad at him for being famous but she just want to cuss. 

"He must have many girlfriend then? " 

"Nope, not even one. " She turns to him. 

"What? Why? Is he crazy? " She knows she asks too many questions but she just doesn't care. 

"I don't know, that friend is weird. He only knows how to study. But I can't blame him. He wants to change his life he said. There's someone waiting for him so he had to study hard to get that someone's hope. Maybe he had a long distance girlfriend? I don't know but he's not crazy for sure. Don't worry. " Daniel brushes her shoulder to assure her that everything is okay. 

"Idiot, " this time Daniel heard her. 

"Hrm, what? Why? "

"Well, I think it's a stupid. Why did he needs to change his life? His girlfriend should accept him the way he is. " Munyeong speaks up her opinion. 

"Munyeong, not all women are like that. " Munyeong frowns.

'But I am like that? ' she thought. 

"But I can. I can accept you the way you are. " Munyeong crossed her arms. 

"Are you sure? What if I suddenly become poor?" 

Munyeong try to find a suitable answer before she might say ridiculous things, "Being poor is fine. What is so embarrassing about it? " 

"Pride, Munyeong. Pride. " 

Munyeong look at him. But in her mind, she thought about Gangtae. 

"When you are poor, people look down on you. As if you didn't have any pride. That's why being poor is fine but not until someone insult you. You know how much pride matters to men. " 

Munyeong remember how much his father insult his parents. She saw how much his eyes told even he didn't say that he got hurt when her father insult his family.

Munyeong felt bad. She didn't do anything when it happened. She didn't say anything. She try to speak up but she's too young her father said. So she should just shut up.

She just stay silent beside him. Being by his side.

'Is it real then? He left not because of the money but pride? He want to be successful so father will accept him? But why? He should have told me before. '

Munyeong remember that one night she spent with him.

_That is 14 years ago, when they are still 18 years old. In that town where she met her best friends,Moon Gangtae. Also, come with a set of Sangtae,_ _Jaesoo and Juri._

_That night, they went out together from their home after making sure their parents were asleep. They promise to meet at the park near her house._

_She remember how cold that night was as Gangtae suddenly pulls her into his arms when she is so busy talking about her day._

_She froze because of his hug. She always feel shy about doing skinships. But with him, she couldn't say no so she hugs him back._

_"Munyeong, don't be mad at me okay?" He asked while stroking her head._

_"Why? Did you plan to leave me for another woman? " Munyeong look up to him. She broke the hug._

_"No, not for another woman. I only have you. " Gangtae kiss the back of her hand._

_"So why are you ask me to not be mad? " Munyeong pouts while looking at him._

_"Just because. "_

_"Tell me, Moon Gangtae. " She holds his hands while locking her eyes to his._

_"I promise, I will make you happy. So don't be mad. Just be patient." He cupped her small face. Half of her face was covered by that big hands of his._

_"You are making me scared. What's wrong? "_

_"Nothing. " He caress her cheeks._

_"You won't tell me? "_

_Gangtae wiggles his head with a smile on his face._

_Munyeong feels uneasy with his attitude. She is really scared of losing him. She doesn't want to break up with him. Never._

_"Don't you dare to break up with me. I will never let that happen. " She cupped his face too._

_Making their faces are too close with each other._

_"Of course, it won't happen. I don't want to break up with you too. Never"_

_"You are mine, " Munyeong stare at him._

_"I know, " Gangtae whispered._

_They stare at each other for a while. Staring at each other features._

_'Will she hate me if I kiss her now?'_

_'Will she slaps me?'_

_Gangtae wonders while staring at her pink and plump lips. He has been eyeing her lips for too long. It is too alluring to be ignore._

_Maybe he should ask her?_

_"Munyeong, can—", he wants to make the first move but the shyness in Munyeong suddenly fly away when she_ _leans to him and kiss his lips first._

_Gangtae is surprise with her action but he didn't stop her. It was soft at first and then her fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer. She had never wanted anyone like this before. Ever._

_She try to pull back when Gangtae is not moving at all, as if he was frozen. But the next thing she knows is he holds her face. Pulling her more closer._

_And she knew that he was kissing her back._

_At first she is nervous, but then he puts his hand on the back of her head. He strokes her hair softly, as if saying that everything is fine. He did his magic and she is not so nervous anymore._

_He brushed his lips over hers lightly before he put the end of the kiss. He opens his eyes slowly. Locking eyes with hers. She remember how bright his eyes were. How close they were. How his fragrance helps to calm her heart._

_"I'm sorry, " he says, trying to catch his breath._

_"To let you make the first move. " he tuck her hair behind her ear._

_"Ask and you shall receive, Gangtae. " She said while giggling._

_Under the moon and the stars, they share their first kiss. She knew that night is the best night ever._

_What she didn't knew was she will ask for more. More than this._

"Munyeong? " Daniel waves his hand in front of her face. 

She quickly shuts her eyes and sigh. Shaking her head to forget about him, Moon Gangtae. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay? " Daniel holds her shoulders, worried that she is spacing out for so long. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry. " 

'Why do I have to remember that when my husband is in front of me. Damn you, Gangtae. ' 

Daniel's parents came to them. They sit across the newlywed. 

"Is anything alright? Why are you blushing? Are you having a fever?" Asked the mother-in-law. 

"No, it's nothing. It's the make up, I guess." Munyeong answers while being mad inside. 

'Shit. Why did I blush? Why did I blush because of that old memory? '

"What did Daniel say to you? Huh? " The father-in-law tease them. 

"Nothing, father. Nothing. " She shutters because she knew she made a mistake. 

They burst into laughter because Munyeong is shuttering. 

"They must be impatient about going home. " his mother added because Munyeong face is as red as tomato. 

'I'm so sorry. I'm a bad wife. I shouldn't think about another man. ' 

"Mother, stop teasing her. Look at her cheeks. All red, " Daniel said as he look at her. 

"I'm sorry, mother. I'm afraid I can't meet your expectations. I still want to learn to be a wife first. " She said while bitting her lips. 

"No rush, Munyeong . We know you two are still getting to know each other. " Her mother-in-law holds her hand. 

"So when is the wedding done? I want to go home, " Daniel ask while glancing to his watch. 

"Daniel, don't rush, " his father pats his back. 

"What? I'm just tired and want to go home. Is that wrong? " His father shakes his head. 

"You better be nice to Munyeong. Take care of her heart. She's your wife now. Not just a woman. " 

He knows his son's attitude. At first, he doubt him when he say he wants to get married. But now, he believes he will do well. He saw his changes and he hopes he will be a good husband to Munyeong. 

His mother is also doubting him. She does not believe that Daniel will change. She felt sorry to Munyeong but seeing her now, she felt grateful. 

"Okay, I know. I'm a grown up man, dad. " Daniel smiles and assure him. 

"Now, let's go to meet our friends. I want to introduce them to you two. " His mother takes them to meet their friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One question, what do you think about the relationship between Munyeong and Daniel? Better than Munyeong and Gangtae? Honestly, I also don't know. Let's wait and see. Anyway, thanks for reading. I'm so happy that there's people reading this. I only expect one though. One is enough to make me happy. I'll try to update everyday. Again, thank you so much for reading.


	5. She Is Not Yours Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a tiring day today than yesterday so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or whatever errors it was because I want to update today no matter what. Please enjoy😊

After the wedding, the two of them bid their goodbye to the parents and went to Daniel's home. Their home now. 

"Let's go, " Daniel said as he brought their belongings inside. 

Munyeong walks slowly into the house. The surrounding is spacious for the two of them only. The living room that is welcoming them looks so neat and cosy. The greyish and black theme was chosen for the furniture. The white and creamy tone for the wall and the floor blended well. She turns to the kitchen. It was nice and spacious. She could cook there, she thought. 

'He must asked for a maid to clean up, ' she thought as she try to find the dust which is unseen. 

"Here is our bedroom. " Daniel stops in front of the big door. 

Munyeong approached him. Glancing to him with a questionable face. 

"Come in, " he reaches the knob trying to open the door but was stopped by Munyeong. 

"Why? " he ask with his forehead folded. 

"How many rooms does the apartment have? " She asked while looking around. 

"Hm? " Daniel asked with a confused face. 

"Oh right, it's your first time here. " 

"There are three bedrooms. Why you ask? " Munyeong nods and bites her lips. 

"Well, I'm thinking that what if we sleep separately? " Daniel furrows his brows at her question. 

"Why? We are married legally, Munyeong. " Munyeong pause before answering. 

"I know but it's just- " Daniel furrowed when she left her words hanging. 

"You don't believe me? " Munyeong quickly shakes her head and hands. 

"No, Daniel. I didn't mean that." She said with a soft tone so he won't get hurt. 

"I promise you, Munyeong. I did. " Munyeong pouts because of how sorry she is to her husband. 

It just that she is afraid. She's still afraid to give her heart to him. Meeting Daniel is helping her to move on but not until Gangtae came back. 

Everything is falling again. 

Everything broke into pieces again. 

When her eyes met his. 

"Look, I don't want to force you but if you keep being like this. Sorry, I can't just shut up. I need you to stop pushing me away. " 

Her eyes grow bigger. She felt slapped by his words. "Me? Pushing you away? No, I'm not pushing you away. " 

"If I'm pushing you away, I wouldn't say yes to your proposal. I won't think twice about marrying you. I will just say no and go. I can disagree to this arranged marriage but you know why I didn't do that? " Tears are filling her eyes. She hates herself for being so weak. For letting her tears fall so easily. 

Daniel stay silent and let her speak again. 

"I saw how hard you tried. I saw that you have the effort to impress me. To change. I saw all of it. And I chose to let you into my life. I chose to do so because I want to. Not because of anyone else. Not because of my father. But because of myself." 

"And here you say that I'm pushing you away? Don't you know how hard I'm trying? Huh? I'm trying my best. You don't know. You just chose not to know. At all. " Munyeong quickly takes her belongings in his hand and turns her back to him. 

She walked away and open the door to any bedroom she saw. She just wish to run away now. She just want to be alone. 

Daniel left out a sigh and pinched his brows. He grunts and clenched his fist. 

"It's okay. Be patient, Daniel. That woman is your wife. She's your wife. " He try calm himself. He try not to be mad. But it didn't work. His head is boiling and all he want to do is smack everything. 

So he did. 

He smacked the wall with his fist. Doesn't care about the pain in his fist at all.

Munyeong who heard the smacking sound, closed her eyes tight. She clenched the sheet of her bed and tears keeps falling nonstop. She bites her trembling lips. 

After all, this marriage just started the journey. It still making a small steps. But she didn't knew it will be this hard. People said marriage brings you happiness. 

Where? 

She haven't seen any. 

She didn't want to end this night with crying. She didn't want to end this night with her heart breaking. She didn't want to end this night with wish. 

The wish that is forbidden to her as a wife. 

'I wish you were here. ' 

.  
.  
. 

Gangtae is on his way to work when a man suddenly bumps to him. Fortunately they both didn't fall. 

'Luckily I didn't bought a coffee earlier ,' he thought. 

He quickly glances to the man who is fixing his clothes as he mumbles. Somehow he looks familiar to him. 

"Daniel? " He ask when the man raise his head. 

"Gangtae? What are you doing here? " Daniel looks surprised and glad. Surprised because he didn't expect to meet Gangtae in his neighbourhood. Glad because he almost want to punch the man who bumped him but it turns out to be him. 

"I live here. " 

"What? Me too. "Gangtae gasped. He swallowed his saliva. The thought of him meeting Munyeong anytime and anywhere makes he pursed his lips. 

"I live on the fifth floor. No. 1902. " Daniel said without Gangtae even asking for who knows the reason is. 

Gangtae only nods and without himself knowing, his eyes went wild searching for Munyeong. 

"Munyeong is not with you?" He ask without thinking. 

Thankfully Daniel didn't mind about him asking his wife, "Huh? No, she is home. " 

"Talk to you later. I'm gonna be late so I'll go first. " Daniel excuse himself first and left Gangtae feeling uneasy. 

"I'm not making it obvious, right? " He asks to himself. 

"But why is he leaving to work? They didn't go to honeymoon or any vacation? They just got married yesterday though. And why is Munyeong home? She didn't work? " 

He can't help but ask such questions. Realising that it's not his matter to care, he sigh and slaps his own face. 

'Gangtae, you better stop. She is not yours anymore.' 

.  
.  
.

Munyeong wake up and stretch her tired body. She blinks her eyes, thinking her whereabout. Without wasting any time, she went off the bed and grunts when she saw herself in the mirror. 

Her eyes are swollen from crying last night. 

"I look so bad, " she sigh and look at the door. 

'Did he left for work? I hope he did. ' 

She feels sorry for Daniel. She doesn't know how to face him. She knew that he try to understand her. She knew how much he try to be patient with her.

But last night, she is too emotional. She is too worry. She is too careful for herself. 

It's not her fault that she became so reserved. It just happened suddenly. She is not like this before. She is not this reserved to anyone.

She wanted to protect her heart at all cost. She doesn't want to give so easily. 

Like before. 

Because he still left even when she gives everything. 

Munyeong take a shower then get ready to work. She try to match her clothes for today. 

"This or this? " She thought while looking at her clothes. 

After a few minutes, she decided to wear the white shirt and a set of blue blazer and skirt. 

She puts on quite thick make-up to cover her swollen eyes and finishing with a lip balm. 

'Done, ' she stand up and take her handbag. 

Making sure she had everything she needs, she go out from the bedroom and walk down the stairs. 

"He must have left, " she mumbled. 

Then, she left for work. 

.  
.  
. 

She come home at 6 pm. She walk to the apartment building with a heavy heart. She doesn't want to meet him yet. But she can't run away. 

As soon as she pushed the elevator's button, someone approached beside her. She turns to the person, trying to be polite and nods. 

But to her surprise, it's Gangtae. She quickly look away. 

"How are you? " She ignored his question. 

"Munyeong, I'm asking you. " He asked again. 

"Mun—" the elevator's door is opening. 

She quickly step into it and stare at him. 

"Want to come or not? " 

He smile and quickly come into the elevator. The door closed. He pushed her floor button on the elevator. 

"How did you know I live on the fifth floor? " She asked with her brows furrow.

"Daniel told me, " he glances at her and look at her full hands. Holding two plastic bags with grocery and her handbag on her shoulder. He think he could help so he offers. 

"Let me help you, " he reaches the plastic bags but Munyeong is fast to stop him. 

"You don't have to, " Munyeong glares at him but Gangtae still insisted to help. 

"It's okay. Daniel won't be angry because I'm just helping you, " he try to reach again. 

"You are so stubborn. I said no, Gangtae. " Munyeong holds the plastic bags tightly and frowns at him. Her eyes are narrowed while looking at him. 

The elevator door finally opens. Munyeong take her step to go out but suddenly Gangtae holds her wrist. It made her half body is turning to him. 

" What? " She asked and try to free her wrist. 

"You just go? " he asked with his forehead folded. 

"Of course, " she replied. 

"But you left something, " he smirked. 

"Huh? " she gazed at the elevator, nothing is there. She didn't left anything. 

Before the door could be close again, he quickly pulled her in while she is still busy looking at the inside of the elevator. 

He pushed her against the elevator wall. It made her back touched the elevator wall. She gasped and her eyes became bigger. She bit her lips and swallowed her saliva. 

He rubs her shoulders softly and look at her eyes. 

"You left me, " he lifts his corner of his mouth. 

"What's wrong with you? " she raised her voice again and try with her all might to free herself so she could reach for the elevator's button, "let me go" .

She needs to get out now. Before she could do anything she shouldn't. 

But she can't. He holds her so tight that she can't do anything, "I'll help you, " he pushed the 'close door' button on the elevator. 

Then, he locked eyes with her again. The smile is still on his face. He looks so happy to see her that he didn't realised he ask, "Munyeong, can I kiss you? " 

She froze at his question. She swallows another big lump. "Are you crazy? " which she found herself shuttering. 

"Please? " he begs with his eyes. Her favourite part of him is his eyes and he knew. So he did his magic. But it didn't work. 

"I'm your friend's wife, Gangtae." she said to remind him, his place. Whereas he is nobody to her now. 

"I don't care, " he said and close the gap between their faces. He is so close to her but she didn't do anything. She didn't try to go away. 

She just stood there. Closing her eyes and waiting for him. And when he thought he got her permission, he let go of her shoulders and his hands went to the wall. He keeps leaning towards her slowly. Just before he could brush his lips to hers. 

She slaps him. 

It's quite a hard slap as the sound was load. 

Gangtae chuckled when he felt his cheek is burning. 

He turn his gaze on her and sigh. 

"Thanks, " he forced a smile. 

Munyeong rolled her eyes and got off quickly when the elevator's door opened. 

She didn't care which floor it is as long as she doesn't need to stay with him. She just walk away and wait for another elevator. 

She suddenly remembered how close he is. His breath on her face. His fragrance. It's still the same. 

'Why don't I just let him? ' she wonders but quickly slaps her lips. 

"Munyeong, get a hold of yourself! " she wiggles her head and sigh. 

She finally reach her unit. She purse her lips as she open the door. It was so quiet and dark. 

"This feels like I'm still living alone, " she thought and put her handbag and grocery on the table.

She walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. It was empty. 

"Thank God, I bought some grocery. If not we will die from starvation. " she knew she made a great decision to stop by the supermarket. 

Trying to be the wife she should be, she cooks dinner. She try her best to make his favourite dishes. Who knows that he will soften when he saw her doing these. 

She knew one should make the move. And if he didn't intend to move first, then she should. 

While cooking, she listens to the music so she felt more motivated to cook. The atmosphere is too gloomy as she is alone in the house. 

She is cutting the ingredients carefully when suddenly one certain song was played. 

She quickly stops and snorts. 

"Out of all songs, it has to be this? " she smiles and continue to cut. 

It's their favourite song. Her alarm back then was this song. But different singer. He sang it to her. And she kept it on her phone. 

'I felt proud that I don't cry while listening to this anymore. Have I move on from him?' 

She scratches her itchy hand and suddenly stops when she touch her wedding ring. She looks at it and lifts another smile. 

'I should focus more to you, Daniel. I'm sorry. ' 

Minutes passed and she finished her cooking. She took a shower and wait for her husband in the living room. She glances at the clock. 

"He should arrived now. " She is worried that he might be back late. It's her own mistake too that she forgot to say that she cooks him dinner so he knows that she's waiting for him. 

But then, he appears in front of her. With an emotionless face. 

"Oh, you are home? " He nods. Before she could say anything else, he already walks to his room. Munyeong quickly holds his shirt. 

"Have you eaten? I made dinner. " She said with a smile on her face. Daniel pause a moment before he opens his mouth. 

"You made dinner for me? " She nods. 

"Let's eat. " He lifts his corner of mouth and take her hand to the dinning table. 

And they eat the dinner with silence. But a comfortable silence. 

After the meal, Daniel got up and said that he will take a bath. 

But Munyeong stops him. 

"I have something to tell you, " she said. 

"What is it? " He ask and sit on the chair again. 

"I'm sorry about last night." She lowers her head and pouts. 

He didn't say anything but she could heard him sighing 

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. " She slowly raise her head. 

"Please stay with me, okay? I'll be good. I'll be better. " His eyes are meeting hers. 

"You can, Daniel. I believe you can. " Munyeong smiles.

"I'll love you only. I promise, " Munyeong quickly shakes her head while Daniel furrowed. 

"You don't have to promise. It's hurt when someone broke their own promise. Just take care of me like a husband should be. " Daniel didn't understand what she meant by that but he nods. 

" I will, Munyeong. I don't want to hate myself. " His replies made her eyebrows raised. 

"Why? " 

"If I can't take care of you, I'll hate myself. Mostly men will hate it. Not being able to take care of their love one. Not being able to give everything. That's why men choose to walk away. Walk far away so the woman he loves will be happier." He explains to her. 

"Why go away if you love someone? Stay and face the hardship together. That's what they should do." Munyeong speaks up her mind. 

"That's what we will do, wifey. " Munyeong blinks when he called her wifey. It felt weird to her ears. 

"Why are you calling me wifey? I don't think we had discussed what to call each other? " She questions. 

"Well, I decided by myself. Why? You don't like it? " He sounds disappointed. 

She quickly answer and shake her head, "No, I'm just shy because you call me that. " 

"You're pretty when you shy. I like it, wifey. " He keeps teasing her because of how cute she looks. 

How he wish he could kiss her now. But no, he shouldn't. He said he could wait. 

"Why are you still here? Go wash yourself." Feeling shy, she shoos him away and get up. 

"Where are you going?" He ask when she walked away from him.

"Bed," she answers as she stop to turn to him. 

"Sure, let's go. It's getting late. " he get up too and follows her. 

"But-" she hesitate. 

"Don't worry, I swear I won't do anything. We'll just sleep. " he assured her. 

"I'm sorry if I make you feel bad. " Munyeong feels sorry again. 

"No, I'm not. Why should I? I chose to wait for you, Munyeong. No one force me. " Daniel smile so wide that Munyeong feels more sorry. 

"Why you want to wait? " 

"I don't know. I just want to. " 

"What nonsense are you talking about. " She found him funny as she cackled at him. 

"I'm glad you say yes to my proposal. Not my proposal actually because our parents arranged it but still. Thanks, " he giggles, how brave he is to propose to her that time when they barely know each other. And he agreed with his parents' choice for the first time. 

"Daniel, you know what? Sometimes you are too nice. " Munyeong said while looking at his eyes. 

"No, I'm not nice. I'm only nice to you, wifey. " He tease her again. 

"You better be. " She said with a serious face. 

"Okay, I'll be nice to you and my mother only. Is that okay? " He whispered. 

"Okay. " 

Tonight, the locked door seems to find the key again. But will it fit? Can it open the locked door? Even if it's not the same key who locked the door? No one knows. Even the locked door itself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light fluff and angst for you guys if you are on MunDan team. But totally an angst if you are on MunGang team. Also, I want to say sorry because I forgot to mention that they got into an arranged marriage. Thank you for seoqtyeaji for commenting that. I totally forgot that. So, I'm curious , do you hate Daniel? I'm trying to make him a good person for now. But I didn't know about the future...🤐
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting. I swear I read all of your comments but I don't really have time to reply back. I feel so happy and motivated when I read your comments. Thank you so much❤️


	6. Let Her Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please enjoy😊

Gangtae sit on his dining room alone as usual. In the dark, with the rain as his company. Clearing his mind as he remember what he saw earlier. He should just turn away but stupidity came to him.

'Munyeong looks happy, ' he thought.

The two of them are getting out from the car with Daniel opening the door for Munyeong. They went out for shopping he assumed. The two of them look comfortable with each other. They talk with smiles on their faces while loading out the stuff in their car.

"She's right. I should move on, " he nods and circles the lip of the glass.

_"Why did you buy so many ice cream? " She asks because there is a big plastic bag of ice creams only._

_"You like them right? No? " He scratches his head._

_"I do. But not vanilla. You buy a lot of vanilla I see. " She answers and pick the plastic bag._

_"Why? I like vanilla though. " He ask and close the trunk. His hands are equipped with a lot of grocery._

_"I just hate it. " She say and walk away leaving him behind._

_"So she hate vanilla now?" He sigh and shook his head._

_'It's her favourite years ago. It's been so long. She could hate it now. It's not wrong,' he concluded._

_"Hey," Gangtae walk to them and greet the two of them._

_Daniel turns to his left while Munyeong froze. As if she knew the voice's owner so well._

_"Oh Gangtae. Where are you from? " He looks at him from up to left._

_"Just got back from work? " He guessed._

_"Well, sort of. " He replied with his hand rubbing his nape._

_"Right, I forgot. Munyeong, this is Gangtae. Remember? The one who come to our wedding? " He puts his hand on her shoulder which make Munyeong's body got up from surprised._

_"Hm, " Munyeong bows and avoids his gaze._

_"So, see you later. Maybe? " Gangtae quickly excuse himself but Daniel is faster to stop him._

_"Why don't you come to our house? For tea maybe? We can catch up a bit, " Munyeong swallows her saliva because of Daniel's o_ _ffer. It is totally not a good idea._

_"I'm afraid I can't, maybe next time? " Munyeong left out a relief sighed when Gangtae decline the offer and it's too obvious until that the two men look at her._

_"Why? Are you okay? Dizzy? Fever? " Daniel ask again and this time he touch her forehead._

_Munyeong quickly shoves his hand as if it's her own reflex, "I'm just fine. Let's go home. "_

_"Gangtae, we're heading home first. " Daniel and Munyeong walk together into the apartment._

_Gangtae just stand there. Watching their back. They didn't walk hand in hand nor that close to holding hand. But somehow, he felt pain in his chest. He felt so hurt inside._

He picks his phone and call his cousin, Sangtae.

"Hyung? " He said as soon as the call was answered.

"Moon Gangtae? Why did you call me? " Sangtae said on the other line.

"I met her, " he closes his eyes and purse his lips.

"Met? Met who? You met who? " Sangtae asks with a confused tone.

"Munyeong. Go Munyeong," his voice cracked. He knew he is not gonna be fine after all.

"Go Munyeong? Is she okay? Did she say she miss me? Huh? When will she come here? " Sangtae blurts a lot of questions to him.

"I don't know," it's the only answer he could give. It's the truth though. He wasn't given the chance to ask those.

"Why you don't know? You should ask her when you met her. Why are you so stupid? " Gangtae only nods with his mouth tightly closed.

"I miss her. Why she didn't come here? She should come here. I want to meet her too. " Sangtae sounds disappointed with her.

"She's happy, hyung. " Gangtae can't hold back his tears. He burst into tears. He clenched his teeth so Sangtae can't heard him crying.

But Sangtae caught him, "Gangtae, why are you crying? Huh? "

"Don't cry. She's happy, you said. " Sangtae added more pain to his broken heart.

"That's why I'm crying, hyung. That's why. " he quickly wipes his tears away.

"She should be happy with me, hyung. But she is happy without me. Why? It's should be me, hyung. I can give her happiness too. I can make her happy too. I can do anything for her now. But why can't she wait for me? "

Sangtae is not responding. He let him cry and say anything he wants.

"I can't even love anyone. I can't even love anymore. All because of her. It's always her. No matter how many people I met, it's always her. It is still her. What should I do? Can't I take her back, hyung? "

"No, you can't. Gangtae, you can't. She is happy. You should be happy too because she's happy. Why did you cry like a child huh? " Sangtae keeps shaking his head because of Gangtae. He didn't understand why he cry. He didn't understand what he said. But he knows that we should be happy when someone is also happy.

"Gangtae, don't cry. Give her vanilla ice cream and you will be okay. I'll hang up first. Remember to give her vanilla ice cream, okay? "

Gangtae left out a sigh. He is not crying anymore but spacing out. He looks at the window. 

'Vanilla.'

He doesn't know if it will work though. He doesn't know if she changes because of him or not. But she loves vanilla. And he knew why.

 _"Munyeong, let's buy ice cream," Gangtae said while they walk home together_ _hand in hand._

_"Sure, let's stop there, 'she pointed the convention store in front of them._

_They both go inside and choose their ice cream._

_" What flavour do you like? "Munyeong ask with her eyes looking at the ice creams._

_" I like vanilla. What about you?"_

_" I like everything you like, Gangtae. " she said and took two vanilla ice creams in the freezer._

_Then, he follows her to the cashier. She offers to pay but Gangtae is faster to hand the money to the cashier._

_"Thanks," she whispered._

_After that, they sit by the window of the convention store. Eating the ice cream together._

_"I thought you like strawberry better than vanilla. Why didn't you choose that?" Gangtae ask while looking at her._

_"I told you, I like everything you like." Munyeong shows her bright smile to him._

_"Munyeong, it's okay to hate what I like. It's normal. Everyone have their own opinions towards something. Don't change because of me," her head wiggles in silent._

_"I really love vanilla. It's true," she explains._

_"Why?" he asked curiously._

_"Because you smell like vanilla. I love vanilla because it's remind me of you." He blinks because of her statement._

_'I smell like vanilla? Did I? When? Why I didn't know? '_

_It's his first time to hear someone say he smells like vanilla._

_" That's why I chose vanilla over strawberry. "Munyeong said and licks her ice cream._

.  
.  
.

After that short meet with Gangtae, they arrived home. Munyeong prepared the ingredients for dinner after putting all the grocery they bought into the fridge. He plans to just order the food because he thought Munyeong is dizzy but Munyeong stops him telling him she's fine. He didn't bother to ask anymore and let her cook. 

She cooks in silence while he watches the television. He only peek at her for a while to check her condition. But Munyeong looks uncomfortable with him staring so he focused on the television.

Minutes passed and she finished her cooking. She made soft tofu stew and egg rolls. Completing the dinner with kimchi that they bought from the supermarket, she served the dinner on the table and calls him.

He nods and turn off the television. Taking his steps to the table and pull out the chair. He sits in front of her. Munyeong let him taste the dish first before she eats. Hoping it will taste perfectly to him, she clenched her fists together. He nods and say it's fine as he continue to dig in. 

'It's fine? That's all? I worked so hard though' Munyeong pouts but Daniel didn't saw it.

After the dinner, she take the dishes to the sink and cleans the kitchen. While Daniel go to the room, saying that he needs to do some work. Suddenly, while doing the dishes she thought of the date today. Tomorrow is her mother death's anniversary and it leads her to think about her father. It's been a while since she went to visit him. The last time is before her wedding, asking for his blessings even though the marriage is his own idea.

She glances to the clock on the wall, still early she thought. She quickly finished her doing and decided to knock on her husband's room. His study room.

"Oppa, may I come in? "

"Come in. "

She walk into the room and saw him sitting on the chair while reviewing his paperwork. She sit herself on the small couch near his table work. She speak up her wants when he look at her with a what-is-wrong look. She said that she want to visit her father and ask for his permission but he didn't look happy with that request.

He stares at her while twitching his brows. Daniel say no to her. Explaining further that it's already late and she will be working tomorrow. She should just rest and sleep at this hour. Munyeong purse her lips when he didn't allows her. She close the distance between them when she approached him. Shaking his arm with a pout.

Daniel insisted to not let her go. But she begs and promised to be quick. She miss her father so much. She really want to see him since it's her mother's death anniversary tomorrow. Daniel gave up when she left the room with a sigh. He could see her sad back and he finally let her visit her father. 

Feeling excited to meet her father, she quickly took her jacket since the night is cold before getting her handbag and car key. She left abruptly without saying goodbye to her husband. She's just too excited.

.  
.  
.

Gangtae is still working out in the gym even if the night seems to be ending. He was forced to stop when his phone vibrated. He reaches for his pocket and took the phone.

Daniel is calling him. Asking for him to come and be his company. With the drunk tone of him, Gangtae felt the need to come. He needs to make sure Daniel is not making any problem that will cause Munyeong to get hurt. He left the gym after taking a short shower and changing his clothes. He drove to the bar where Daniel was at. 

"Why?" Gangtae said as soon as he sit next to Daniel.

"Our Gangtae is here, " he stroked Gangtae's hair.

'Just much did he drink this time.'

"What's wrong with you? I thought you promised to change? Why did you keep coming to the bar? Huh? " Gangtae ask numerous questions with his eyes burning.

"I need some fun, dude. Munyeong is not at home, " Daniel explains further.

"Why? " Gangtae's brows furrowed.

"She is going to the hospital. She said she wants to visit her father. " Daniel sips his whiskey.

"Why don't you go with her? It's late and she's alone, " Gangtae blinks.

" I hate hospital, " Gangtae turns to him, waiting for he to continue talking. 

"He was paralyzed. It's been two years if I'm not mistaken. She couldn't take care of him alone since she had to work. So, he stayed at the hospital. Think about it, what could a paralyzed man do? We will just talk and it will waste my time. It is better to come here. That woman doesn't know how to have fun. "

Gangtae listen to his mumbles. So, that's why he didn't saw her father at the wedding. He doesn't really understand why but he felt sorry to Munyeong. For Daniel to say that visiting him is wasting time. What will Munyeong feels if she heard this?

"But why are you so worried? It's not like she's your girlfriend though, " He clears his throat and gaze to Daniel.

"I just don't want you to regret. You promised to change. "

Daniel nods and assured him that he will change. 

"So how's your married life? "

They talk all night. Daniel leads the conversation more. He talks about Munyeong a lot. Gangtae only listen while faking a smile to hide his feelings. He heard how Munyeong is being more open towards him. She would let him holds her hands now. Sometimes she didn't mind him hugging her. She would laugh at any lame jokes he cracks. Even if it's not funny. The conversation made Gangtae realised that she is really happy with her life . A lot. And he didn't know what he should felt.

He should be happy right? Because she's happy.

Maybe he should trust Daniel this once and let her go.

"Moon Gangtae! " Daniel suddenly raised his voice as he stand up. It made Gangtae quickly came back to the reality.

"It feels so great to take what belongs to you. You see, she's mine now and I can do anything to her. I just need to take the last step since it's time for me to have fun and I can't wait to tell you about it. She should be ready because I can't wait any longer. Hahaha. "

Daniel pats him hard in the back and left him. Feeling confused, Gangtae could only think that he is already drunk and talk nonsense as he finished five bottle of whiskey alone. He just hope Munyeong is not going to nag him later because he lets Daniel go home alone. But who is he to care? He's nobody. Is not that true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for everyone who is waiting -if there's any- Also I'm sorry for making Gangtae looked bad. I had to admit that I like that scene when Gangtae was slapped too. I still love him though. 
> 
> Let's be honest that some of you like Daniel here and I'm happy because of it since he is always that bad guy in most iotnbo fics.So I'm trying to make him a little bit good here. 
> 
> A little reminder for you, the next chapter is a bit surprising... I don't know what word is suitable for it but let's hope that I can finish the next chapter as soon as possible.


	7. What Are You Doing Here?

**TRIGGER WARNING // RAPE**

**FEEL FREE TO SKIP THE CHAPTER!**

Munyeong had arrived at the hospital. She went to the room of his father and was greet by Byeol. His father personal nurse. She was surprised to see her but quickly bows to her. Munyeong replied her bows and walk to the room. 

As she open the door, she could see her weak and paralysed father sleeping on the bed. She close the door slowly not to wake him up. Then, she walks with her tiptoe and approached him. She lifts a wide smile to him when she saw how peaceful her father looks. 

"Hi, father. " she whispered in a very low voice. She sit next to him and look at him. His wrinkles are showing even if he is sleeping. His white hair is growing more, making his black hair unseen. She wants to hold his hand but she is afraid he would wake up. 

So, she just sit there and observing his face. She miss him. The old him who will smile and hug her in the morning before he goes to work. He would always bring her favourite cookies from the bakery after work. He did that everyday until she became sick of that cookies. He would do anything she asked. Even it is as ridiculous as it sounds. 

She once ask him to bought a shark. To be her pet. It made him laugh all day thinking how and where she got an idea to pet a freaking shark. But to fulfill his daughter wants, he did bought home a shark. A shark soft toy. She is really happy when he bought it home. Even if it is bigger than her face, she still thanks her father for that. 

Father loves hits differently from mothers love. They both teaches her to be a better person. 

Munyeong couldn't understand anything when she is just a child. But now, being an adult, she understands. 

She understands that her father will never raise his hand to her but only use his voice. And it's more scarier than being hit. That one day when her father scold her for going home late because she plays at the playground from three in the evening until seven at night. Her father raised his voice to her the moment she opens the door when she arrived home. She was punished for not going to the playground for two days. Not only that, he didn't speak to her. He ignores her as if she didn't exist. When she want to play with him, he pretends to be busy. She wants to be angry with her father but she can't. So she apologies, she hugs him and kiss his cheeks. And they reconcile in three days only. 

While her mother, shows love with scolding her. She loves to help her mother with anything but cooking. She hates cooking so much. Her mother will always scold her when she didn't help her in the kitchen. She will nags for hours. They could order from restaurants though. Why bother to cook? The maid is also there to cook. It's her job. But no, the maid is only for cleaning she explains to Munyeong. So, she had to attend a cooking class by her mother. Her mother would freed her schedule so she could teach Munyeong to cook. She didn't understand. She really didn't understand. But when she finally cook her first dish which is gimbap. She understands the difference from cooking and buying. Mine taste better she thought. And she understands why her mother wants to teach her to cook so much. So she can be an independent person who could cooks for herself when living alone and when she passed away. 

But the only thing she can't ever forget is how her parents treated someone lowers than them. She hates that characteristic of her parents. Thinking they are so much better than others. As if they are the best. 

She can't help but remembered him. Gangtae is someone she couldn't see anything but kindness in him. He is someone who will show kindness even if he receives hate. He made her realise how important kindness is. 

But she didn't know if he is still the same old Gangtae. Is he the same old Gangtae who still smile even he's not fine? Is he the same old Gangtae who loves nothing more than his parents? One thing she knew, he still have that lonely eyes.

"Appa, do you remember Gangtae? " she whispered. 

Of course, he remembered. He is the one who met Gangtae for one last time. He is the one who gave her the note Gangtae wrote for her. Telling her to wait for him. Without explaining anything further, he said Gangtae left after taking some money from him. She didn't believe he did. She truly believes Gangtae is not that bad to leave without saying anything. But to her surprise, the parents left too. As if he really did something wrong, he run away with his parents. 

It took her weeks to finally believed her father. After all, her father would never lied. She should believe her father she thought. She was mad at him. She was more mad when she found out that Sangtae, Jaesoo and Juri knew that Gangtae left. Only she didn't know. 

That year, her mother was in the last stage of cancer. She had to move to Seoul so her mother can receive treatment in the hospital. So, she move out with her parents. 

It's funny she thought. How the two of them resemble each other lives. Both left without telling the reason why. Both wait for who know how long. Until she gave up. 

Getting married to a stranger is never on her wishlist in life. It's only Gangtae. She wish to marry him when they grown up. But now, she is too tired to wait. There is no certainty that he will return. 

With her father who was paralyzed, she should work harder. She is all alone until she met Daniel, the son of her father's friend. They met for three months and he proposed. She didn't want to say yes but the thought of her father made her think twice. 

Before her father was paralyzed, he always told her to find boyfriend and get married. She was not that old she said but her father say otherwise. 

"Stop waiting for that boy. He won't come back. " 

She tried. Now, she's here. Married to the stranger in the arranged marriage. 

Funny. Yes. 

Surprised. Yes

Life is full of surprises. Who can predict what will happens in the future? 

Munyeong woke up because someone pats her shoulder. It turns out to be Byeol. She was asleep next to her father, she doesn't remember why she can sleep though. Without thinking anything but Daniel, she quickly take her leave and kiss her father's cheek before she go. 

She drove as fast as she can when she realised it's two in the morning. She's worried that Daniel might wait for her at home so she speed up. Like the world is understanding her, there's not that many cars on the road. 

She parked her car and drifted to her unit as fast as she can. When she entered the passcode, she take her sneaker off and saw the living room was empty. It was also dsrk that she almost bumped to the wall. Then, she turn on the light and to her surprise she found a high heel scattering at the floor. She froze because her mind thought of that one thing. No way she thought. But on her way to the bedroom, she saw many scattering things on the floor such as shirt, pant, belt and even a dress. 

"What? Dress?" 

She swallowed her invisible lump when she can't stop thinking about the bad thing that had happened. She can't have the positive mindset anymore when she heard a loud moan of a woman in the bedroom. She quickly glances to the door. The moan is getting louder. She felt her legs had giving in and lose it when she heard him. She fall on her knees and close her mouth with her palms. 

"I'm coming, baby. I'm coming. " 

It's him. It's really him. Without thinking further, Munyeong stand up with all her might and open the door. She glares with her fire in her the moment her eyes landed to the two of naked woman and man. She felt a flash of irritation. She was breathless. Her chest heaved as she struggled to control her breath. 

"Munyeong, are you home?" Daniel asked while looking at her from the corner of his eyes only. 

He stops what he's doing and quickly grab anything from the closet. Meanwhile the woman immediately grabs the duvet to cover herself. Munyeong is already turning her back to him while clenching her jaw. How can he be able calm when Munyeong had witnessed everything. 

The fully clothed Daniel approach her and took her hand. Getting out from the room and she doesn't want to add the mess in her head but followed him. 

"What do you think you are doing, Choi Daniel? " 

He chuckled when he saw how serious she looked like. She can't help but cuss whatever in her mind. He holds her hands and take them to his cheats. They are not that close with each other but Munyeong still can smell the alcohol coming from him. Just how many did he drink this time. Munyeong is still struggling to get away from his hold. Even if that's mean using all her energy. Fortunately, she succeed. 

"I'm just having fun, Munyeong. "

Having fun he said. Having fun with woman, taking her home, playing with her until the bed and it's their bed. Yes, they never did anything in the bed. But still it's their private space that they share together even they sleep together once. How dare he did this to her? When she already trust him and nearly, fall in love with him. 

"Come on, don't be mad. She's just a one night stand but you are my wife. " 

Munyeong gasped in disbelief. She didn't heard it wrong. Is she? The ears are not lying right? What happened to her husband? She never saw this side of him. She never saw him as someone who would say those things. 

"I am a man, Munyeong. You know that. Do you think I can wait for you? Huh? How long should I wait? Do you want me to die first for you to be ready? I have my own desire to handle, Munyeong. I need some fun. That woman gave herself to me. It's not my fault. "

She shook her head with her eyes wide open. This man is insane. 

" It's fun, you know. I just want to laugh everytime I remembered his face. So sad that you can't see his face of frustration and anger. "

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with you? "

"Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing. The problem is you. You made this happened because you act so pure and innocent towards me. You are my wife, Munyeong. But what did you do? You are mine alone. That old man gave you to me. He asked me to be your husband and what? You only think about him, him and him!" 

She's shocked, of course. She didn't understand a single thing Daniel is so angry about. Why did he raise his voice to her? What happened? Why is he storming? 

"That Gangtae. I hate him. Ever since that day I met him. Friends my foot. I never liked him. I had to pretend to be his friend because of your father. I had to pretend everything because of him. And this won't happened if only you stop thinking about Gangtae! "

"What is so hard to give yourself to me? What is so hard to open up? What is so hard to just let me spread your legs and—"

Daniel's cheek is burning. He can feel the pain from her slap. But it won't stop him. 

"Munyeong, let be real. This marriage is absurd but if you just give your body to me. I promise, I will—" 

Another slap from Munyeong. 

"You sure had lost your mind. " 

In a blink of an eye, Munyeong is already on the floor. Cornered by Daniel' s arm. His hands are wrapped on her wrist, tightly that it hurts so much. He smirked when he knew she can't do anything. She can't freed herself because she can't win against the desire of Daniel. 

"Let me go you son of a bitch! " 

"Why? We're married, honey. " 

"Don't call me honey you piece of shit! " 

"I'll be gentle, okay? " 

"Let me go or I'll scream. I don't joke with my words. " 

"Gangtae won't come to save you even if you scream your lung out. " 

"Let me go before—" 

The next thing she knows is she feel pain in her head and her eyes became heavy. She only saw black and she can't move. She knows her body was brought into his arms but she can't fight anymore. She can't do anything. 

'Gangtae, please help me. ' 

. 

. 

. 

She opens her eyes slowly when she heard a hot breath on her face. Only to meet the black orb of his eyes and a dirty smirk. She try to get up but she can't. Her hands were tied on the bed with the belt. The only thing she could do is lay on the bed and talk.

"How are you, Munyeong? " 

She spitted on his face the moment he lowered his body to meet her face. She quickly turns her head away from him before he might get his hands on her again. He chuckled as he take a napkin and wipes his face. 

"You are so brave, Munyeong. You even lure me into thinking that you are still a virgin. Turn out to be that you are not that pure. Now you spat on my face? You really dare to challenge my patience huh?" 

Munyeong glares at him. She hide her fear and nervousness even though she felt so scared. She can felt her body trembling when he brush her face. 

"How could you do this to me? "

He brushed her face with no affection at all. There is no softness in his every touch. She could only feel hatred. He chuckled as he finally saw locked his eyes to hers because he felt so happy to see Munyeong in this state. He loves to see her being scared of him. It brings him joy to see her like this. He couldn't help but smiles. 

"Munyeong, you deserve this. Don't you think so? We are married but you made me felt like we are not. The only thing we had done is only holding hands. Kiss? Only a peck at that wedding hall. Hug? I don't remember we ever did it once. So as a husband, I use my power against you. Why? You made this starving lion waits for you. We don't get married for love, Munyeong. We can't. But at least give a some fun. Huh? That old man must be sad to see you like this. "

As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. Brick by brick, her walls came tumbling down. The wall that she built so high so no one can see her weakness just collapse. How can someone like him destroyed her wall? With only those words. She didn't know the reason for her to cry. She didn't know if it's because of her anger or disappointment. 

"What do you mean? You said you can wait. I try to love you, Choi Daniel. I try to forget Gangtae. "

He feel his head boiling when he heard the name. As a reflex, he raised his hand and aim her face. But luckily, he stops just a few inches away. 

"It's always that Gangtae. I am so sick with that name. I really hate someone who is better than me in everything. Like that Gangtae. He is always the best in people's eyes. Why? Because he is kind? Don't joke to me. He is just some mere boy. There's nothing special about him. But me? I can give you everything, Munyeong. Everything you want. You should thank that old man because he made this happened. "

"Who are you? Who is the old man? "

He grins creepily just like a psycho in the mission.

"Your father, Munyeong. I'm talking about your father, Go Daehwan. He planned this, all of it. Remember our first meeting? It's not the first date that our parents arranged. It's what your father arranged for you. He loves you so much so he didn't want you to wait that for boy. He asked for my help. He asked me to make you fall in love with me. He asked me to lie. To be nice to you. I'm just doing my task, Munyeong. " 

"Don't try to blame others, Daniel. My father would never do that. "

"It's the truth, Munyeong. He planned this way before he wss paralysed. Don't you think it's weird? Everything happened so smooth as if someone planned them. We could get married earlier or later but what? We got married when he was here. Coincidence? Then what about me and him being friend? Even though it's just my act but still we being friends and having you as his ex. Isn't that weird? Almost everything happened because of your father's plan. He hates Gangtae and so do I. What is so good about him? You tell me. " 

Munyeong decides to just shut her mouth. She decides to just look away. Anything could happens is she opens her mouth. Anything, may it good or bad. She can't believe her father is that bad. Her father loves her. How could he do these? Her father knew she how much she loves Gangtae. But why did he do these? 

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me? "

He hissed and glares to her. Suddenly, the heaven helps her because his phone rang. He immediately left her and before he close the door he warned her, "I'm going overseas for two days. My assistant will come to with food for you. Don't try to run. There's nothing much you can do in that condition though. " 

'Am I your pet? Huh? From a prostitute to a dog now? ' 

Munyeong sigh and clenched her fist. That piece of shit, she can't believe he could do this. If only she knew, if only she can turn back the time. She shook her head and try to get off the bed. 

But she grunts in pain as she remembered her hands. She looks around the bedroom. Trying to find something that could help her free. Nothing she saw could help her. 

So, she try to free her hands with force. She try to pull out her hands from the belt. And she can't stop thanking her small hands and that stupid brain of Daniel. She was freed but then when she try to get off the bed, she felt her lower body hurts like hell. She cuss numerous time and try to get up again. It didn't work but only give her more pain. She wonder why he didn't kill her because it will be a lot better to die than suffer like this. She bites her lips and closed her eyes. She hate herself. She hate that she can't save herself. 

She bits her trembling lips and slowly like a river, tears falling down her cheek nonstop. She is sobbing uncontrollably which made she gasp for air as she was breathless. She could only beg for anyone, whoever to come and help her right now. 

'Anyone, please.' She prayed and begged. 

It took her hours to finally left the bed and feeling dirty at herself, she decided to take a shower. It's still painful for her to walk or even stand up but she had to bare with it. Who would help her other than herself? Nobody. 

After the shower, she burst into tears when she saw herself on the mirror. She knew she was rapped by own husband, brutally. She hates her own body. She hates how bad she looked like. She swear she just want Daniel to kill her alive. She doesn't care if she has to die young. She looks too awful. That bastard was not a human but animal. 

She should run, yes she have to. But where? She needs a place where he didn't know and can't find her. Or at least a place where her safety is secure. 

She searched for her car key but she can't find it. She can use taxi or bus to go away but the thing is her card was declined. She didn't have any cash with her left when she finished the last cash she had to order some food because the assistant that will bring food he said hasn't arrived yet. 

Daniel must did all those things so she can't run away. 

She didn't know what to do. She sit against the wall with her arms hugging her knees. She was crying with all her heart. It's the only thing she can do for now. Or maybe forever. 

Suddenly, a conservative ringing from her apartment's doorbell made her stop crying. She raised her head up to see the intercom. Wondering who is it because it might be the assistant. If it's him, that's mean she should tied herself on the bed. Just before she walk to the room, someone shouted behind the door. 

"Flower delivery! " 

She twitched her brows when the deliveryman spoke. Flower? From who? Don't tell me it's that bastard trying to saying sorry and lie to me again, Munyeong hissed while taking her legs to the door. She opens the door and the flower greets her first. 

"Go Munyeong-ssi? Please sign here. " 

"From who? " 

"I don't know. I'm just doing my job. Maybe you can look at the card. " 

She signed and thanks the deliveryman as he gives her the flowers. The deliveryman left and she go into the house, hugging the flowers. 

"Carnation? For me?" 

She sits on the couch and look at the flower. There's a small card in the middle of the flowers. She takes the card in no time and read it. 

'Do Hui Jae's daughter, say my thanks to your mother. ' 

Moon Gangtae is the first person who came into her mind. It's her mother death's anniversary today but she doesn't have any strength to even celebrate it. Only Gangtae will give her carnation on her mother's death's anniversary because it's her mother favourite flower. 

An idea come out from her head. 

Yes, Moon Gangtae. She has him. She doesn't need to worry about anything if she ask for Gangtae's help. Because she knew, Gangtae will help her. 

With her hope filling her heart, she struggled to stand up from the coach. She went to the door and left the house. She looks to the left and right before she come into the elevator. 

"What is his unit number? " 

She hesitate to push the button on the elevator. She realised she never ask know his unit number. Or had she? She pinched her temples and closed her eyes as she leans to the wall. Should she ask Daniel? Of course no. That's like digging her own grave. 

'I went out with that guy who lives on the seventh floor. And his number unit is 1602. That guy is Gangtae. Moon Gangtae, you know? ' 

She snapped her fingers. Right, Daniel told her once when he was drunk. Yes, that's what he told her . People will usually be honest when they drunk. But with Daniel, should she believes him? What if it's just a nonsense he said. 

She should try. So she pushed the seventh floor button and hoping to meet him. The elevator was opened. She quickly went off and start looking for his unit. She wanders for a while before she found the unit. 1602, yes. This is it. Without thinking twice, she pushed the doorbell. 

No answer. She try again. Still no answer. What if he's not home? She thought. He might be working right now since it's Monday. Right? But she can't wait any longer. It's now or never as that man is unpredictable. He might come home sooner than he should be. So, she took another breath and knocked the door for a long time until her knuckles was red. Still no one open the door. 

She was thinking if she should give up on her life. If she should just hang herself on the ceiling. If she should just jump off the building. Anything as long as will never see that bastard again. 

She leans to the door and sighed. Letting her weak body to fall to the ground. She hug her knees and buried her face. Why did she have to be in this situation? Does her father really planned all of these? For what reason? Why her father hates Gangtae so much? And what's so good about Daniel? Why he trusted Daniel to be her husband? She never meet someone as evil as he is. How could he just treat her like a nothing when she is his wife? She couldn't stop herself from crying again because everything was overwhelm. She cried herself to sleep. 

She didn't know when she will wake up yet. She's too tired. She just want to sleep without knowing what will happen when she wake up. But she was awake by a voice. A voice that sends shiver down her spine. 

"What are you doing here? "

She was left speechless when she opened her eyes and look up. Her eyes darted and a muscle in her jaw twitched. She gritted her teeth and her lower lips quivered. Without herself knowing, she is staring at him even when she doesn't intend to do that. 


	8. Don't Make Me Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I updated a little late today. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy😊

Munyeong is not answering the question and he didn't wait any longer to go down his knee and face her. They are watching each other reflections. Everything feels so slow and quiet. As if there's only the two of them left in the world.

"Moon Gangtae."

Gangtae stand up and reach his hand to her. She didn't wait any longer to take it. As she stand up, Gangtae observed her face in a brisk. She looked terrified with that trembling lips. Her eyes were swollen and teary. And the most obvious thing is her cheek was reddish. As if someone slapped her hard.

But he didn't bother to ask. He didn't want to meddle in her life anymore. He let her go. So he didn't ask anything and let her talk.

"Can we talk? "

Munyeong didn't know why she chose the word talk when she should use help. She shook her head and look at him again. She try to find his face. Only to know that he is looking anywhere but her.

"Daniel would hate to see us together."

He bows and walk behind her to enter the passcode. He reaches the knob but suddenly she pulls the hem of his shirt. Trying to make him turn to face her.

He is hesitating but he still turns to her after a moment. He take her hand off his shirt but she refused to let go. She keeps holding his shirt as if her life depends on it. Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. She is glaring at him with her teary eyes but he didn't want to ask. He has no right to ask. Gangtae purse his lips and left out a sigh.

He had let her go. He doesn't want to ruin her life and his anymore. So, he locked eyes with her, hoping it's will be the last time they meet again.

"Go home, Munyeong. "

Munyeong shook her head and pouts. What is this supposed to mean he thought.

"Munyeong, he will be home soon. "

Finally, he let go of her hold on his shirt.

"Moon Gangtae, I need your help. "

Gangtae tilt his head and frowns. Why would she asked for his help. She has her husband to help her. Why ask someone else? He nibbles his lips and smile before he said, "Munyeong, I'm sorry. "

Munyeong gritted her teeth and swallowed her invisible lump. She never expect Gangtae to refuse to help her. He is her only hope. He is the only person she can depends on now. But he just left again.

No, this time she won't let him go. She won't let him left her twice. She bolted towards him as he turns his back and opens the door.

They are both inside when Munyeong body force them to move forwards. Munyeong is hugging his body until her hands reached his stomach. She is panting heavily as she finally had him in her arm. He stay motionless upon her back hug. He didn't try to pull out or let her hands go.

"Gangtae, please. I need your help. Please let me talk. "

They stay like that for a few more seconds before Gangtae felt the wetness behind his shirt. Munyeong is whining and sobbing behind him. Asking her what's wrong, she said she is tired.

Gangtae thought she is being ridiculous and talking nonsense so he broke the hug and face her. She was right. She looks so tired. She looks wasted.

Feeling sorry, he pushed her shoulders, guiding her to the couch and letting her sit. He quickly took a glass of water for her. She didn't take the glass when he gave her but looking at his glare, she gulped down the water in no time.

"Tell me. " Gangtae ordered as he took the next single couch beside her.

She decided to explain everything. But suddenly she couldn't get her mouth to talk. She was trembling. She was scared. She was afraid that he will just laugh or even tease her. Who would believe that Daniel will be that evil to touch his own wife without her permission? He acts like he is the nicest husband in this world to everyone. Who would believe her story?

"Go Munyeong? "

She glances at him who is waiting for her to talk. He looks at her with a questionable face. He was so eager to know her story. But she couldn't. She doesn't why she can't talk.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"What's wrong? Huh?

"Go Munyeong. "

She just sighed and closed her eyes.

"Please let me stay here. "

His eyes widened as he looks at her. Munyeong bits her lips and lowered her head. That's the only thing she can say to him. That's the only thing she can think to do. For now.

"What are you saying? You have your own home, Munyeong. You have your husband. Why stay here? For what reason? "

That's it. She also didn't know. She also didn't why she want to stay here when she shouldn't. It's not anyone house though. It's Gangtae house for God sake. Why can't she think about anyone right now? She really doesn't know who can help her other than him.

"Are you lost? Forget your passcode? "

She shook her head. He didn't know why he asked such questions though.

"Did Daniel send you here? To say that you are his wife? To make me jealous?"

"No! "

"Then why? Why did you sit in front of my house and cry like a child waiting for his parents? Why?! "

"You had told me once! "

He lifts his brows. Waiting for her further explanation.

"I can always ask for your help no matter what it is. You didn't help me before when I need you the most. So, can you help me now? "

Her chest is heaving up and down. Trying to catch her breath.

"What about Daniel? Why can't he help you? "

She couldn't answer. She couldn't answer anything. She shut off her mouth and her eyes.

"You too, had told me once. "

She raises her brows and wait for him to talk.

"You asked me to go and don't come in front of you again. I remembered you said that once. No? "

"Moon Gangtae, that-"

"Now that I'm doing what you asked, shouldn't you be the same? "

Munyeong felt that knife coming through her heart. It sliced down and deeper, making her heart bleeds. It's no lie that she said that on his face. It's no lie that she is the one who came to him again.

"I don't mind you crying in front of my house Munyeong. But please, I don't want to know what ever happened to you anymore. "

He stand up and retired to his room. Before he went inside, he stops and tell her to go home before it's too late. But Munyeong didn't care. She had come this far, why should she go back? People say, actions speak louder than words. So she will use action if she can't use her words because she knows she can't talk about that shitty night.

"You want me to go home even when he did me like this?! "

He gasped when he heard her voice filling the entire space in the house. It made he turn around and to his surprise, Munyeong is not wearing her shirt. He immediately closed his eyes and yell to her.

"Are you crazy? Why are you taking off your shirt?!"

But somehow, what he saw earlier had just crossed his mind. He remembered it vividly even if it is just a moment before he closed his eyes. She had a lot of bruises on her body. A lot. But he wonders if those was bruises or hickies.

"That bastard did these to me. You know I hate it when someone does something without asking my permission. He did these to me without my permission, Gangtae. But you want me to go home? You want me to give myself to him? Are you sure? "

Gangtae turns his back to her and finally opens his eyes. He just sighed and clenched his jaw, thinking about what she told her. He didn't expect something as bad as this will happen. He had other more imagination but not this one.

"Munyeong, put on your shirt please. Please put it on. "

He sounds so desperate. Almost begging to her. And Munyeong obeyed so she pick up her shirt and put it on again.

"I don't want to go home, Gangtae. Please don't make me go home. I don't want to go there anymore. I don't-"

"Munyeong, you shouldn't do this. You shouldn't do this to me. I had let you go, Munyeong. I already try my best to let you go. And I did. "

He paused for a moment trying to calm himself.

"If I help you, what will you give me?"

Munyeong twitches her brows until a line on her forehead was seen. She understands what he is saying. She understands he is not asking for money or anything in return. He is just playing with his words because he knows that she knows what he wants.

"Munyeong, I'll let you stay the night. But leave tomorrow morning. Before I could never let you go anymore. "

.  
.  
.

The next morning, she woke up earlier than him. She feels happy waking up today. She feels so safe here. The bad memories she had, she almost forgot those. Today, will be a lot better than yesterday. 

'Let's put on a smile on your fe, Munyeong.' 

She wash up and puts on his clothes that she found.Then, she went to the kitchen to make a breakfast. He didn't say anything about using his bathroom or clothes. He only said that she has to left today in the morning. No time limit as long as it's morning. So, if he get mad, she can always apologise, right?

Gangtae woke up to the sound of a coffee machine. It's not that loud but the house is quiet so it is the only thing that is making a sound. He grunts as he went to his bathroom and wash up.

After getting ready for work, he left his bedroom and was surprised with what he saw as soon as he opened the door. She is standing in the kitchen, smiling and greeting him a good morning in his clothes while her hands are busy making something.

"Do you want some toast? "

He blinks several time as he never thought he would wake up with this situation. Munyeong greeting him good morning and asking if he wants breakfast, as if they are a family. He slapped his own cheek to get a reality check. Indeed, this is not a dream when he felt pain on his cheek.

"What's wrong with you? Come eat. "

He clears his throat and just follows her to the table. He pulled out the chair for her since her hands are carrying a tray of toast and coffee. Munyeong thanks him and sit down. 

"Try this. "

He froze when Munyeong suddenly feed him the toast after she buttered a slice of toast. As if waiting for him to open his mouth, she raised her eyebrows. So, he opens his mouth and take the toast from her hand.

"Delicious? "

He nods as he is chewing the toast. Her eyes sparkled and her mouth curved into a smile. She looks so happy over a simple reply from him.

"I try to make something else but I can't find anything in your fridge. The breads are the only thing I found here. But still, I'm happy you like it. "

'So what if I like it. Not like I'll get to taste it again.'

"I hope you don't mind I'm using your kitchen. And your clothes and-"

"It's okay. I don't mind. "

Munyeong left a relief sighed as she was worried that Gangtae will be mad. The two of them enjoyed the breakfast with Munyeong who leads the conversation. Gangtae had to force a smile and left out a fake laugh even when he doesn't to.

'This kind of happiness, why can't it stay?'

As he glances to his watch, he quickly stand up and took his bag.

"I'm going out first. "

"Are you going to university? What with that bag though? "

Gangtae doesn't know if she is joking or mocking. He just nods his head and let it slide.

But suddenly, before he could left her, his forearm was getting pulled by Munyeong. It is making him turns to face her. She shook her head and let go of his forearm. She steps closer to him and reached for his necktie.

"How can you go like this? People will laugh at you, Gangtae. Please learn to wear a necktie properly. "

She nagged as her hands is fixing the necktie. He gulped down his saliva when he realised how close they are right now. He hold his breath as he try to not look at her.

" Why are you avoiding your eyes to see me? "

She knew. She is not even looking at him but the necktie. Yet she can feel that he is nervous. She can feel what Gangtae feels. Gangtae sighed and closed his eyes before he look at her in the eyes.

"Munyeong, don't make me hope when you don't mean it. "

It makes Munyeong quickly stops what she is doing but she is still holding onto his necktie. Her grips suddenly feel so tighter than before. And to his surprise, it's because she is pulling his face closer to her. Her eyes meet his.

" What if I mean it? What will you do? "

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Gangtae quickly shoves her body away and clears his throat. While Munyeong is giggling when she saw the flustered Gangtae. She walk passed him and pick the dishes to the sink.

"I'll go first. "

"I thought you will help me? "

"I never said that. I just let you stay for a night. What make you think so? And why should I help you? "

Gangtae saw her face. She's quite surprised with what Gangtae had said. Gangtae also didn't realised that he hurts her feeling with his words. It's quite harsh, he admit.

"Well, fine. "

There's a pregnant silence between them. Only the sound of the water from the sink was heard in the house. They still have something to talk but no one dare to continue.

"I just realised I didn't know what you for living. "

Munyeong suddenly became curious. She knows he gained his master's degree in psychology but only that. She couldn't ask Daniel that question before and even now. So, it's better to ask the person himself.

"I'm a lecturer. "

Munyeong immediately turns to him and her eyes grow bigger as she look at him with her mouth lifts up. So he's really going to a university, she thought. Before Munyeong could open her mouth to speak, Gangtae quickly zoomed out from the house as he said his goodbye.

"Why is he such in hurry? "

After cleaning the kitchen and gathering her courage to go out, finally she went to her house. Luckily, she didn't see anyone there. Daniel is obviously still in the foreign country but the assistant is also not there. Feeling a bit relieved, she entered the passcode and went inside.

But before she close the door, someone pats her shoulder. She gasped and gulped her invisible lump. She slowly turns her head to the side so she could see the person behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting near the ending guys. I think you can guess what kind of ending we will have. 
> 
> Honestly I found my writing skill is so bad compare to other writers. I don't even know why people read this story. I feel so happy with you guys reading and enjoying my story. I never felt this kind of happiness before. Every comments you left make me happy, seriously. Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it❤️


	9. Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy😊

Slowly, her eyes finally saw the person. And when she realised who the person is her hand quickly smacked his head. 

"Aish, Moon Gangtae! Why did you always make my heart exploded? Why did you keep making me startled? " 

Her hand is punching and hitting Gangtae nonstop as if he is her punchbag. 

"I'm sorry. "

The man gasped for oxygen. His breathing is heavy as if he run to here. Munyeong stops her hand from coming to hit him again and gnawed her lips as she feel sorry towards him. Did she hit him that hard? Or did she make him felt guilty?

"You don't have to come. I'll be fine. Just go back. "

"But I want to ask something. I want to ask that so much, that's why I came here running. " 

Munyeong nibbles her lips and lowers her gaze because she knows what he will ask. 

"Munyeong, you can tell me everything. I will listen. " 

She didn't know what she should say. She didn't know if she can tell him everything. She's afraid. 

"It's okay if you can't tell me. I know it's hard but if you didn't tell me, how can I help you? I don't know what is wrong, I don't know why you—" 

Her lips are trembling. Her breathing is fast, "He—raped me. My husband, that jerk, he raped me. " 

There she said that. 

His eyes darted and his jaw tightened, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! " 

"Let's go to the police. I don't care, we have to report him. We—" 

Munyeong wiggles her head. Her hands were trembling while her eyes were flooded with tears. 

"I just don't want to see him for now. " 

He grabbed his hair and tousled them. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He should calm down now. He should be careful with his words. 

Because he could harm this terrified woman. 

"Munyeong," He slowly reaches her shoulders. His mouth made a sweet smile that could bring peace a war. 

"I'll help you run away. "

Munyeong looks puzzled. She raised her eyebrows until they knitted and her forehead folded, showing a long line. She is observing him carefully so she can see what he is thinking. Is it a lie or a truth? She's looking at every feature of him. But there is no lie detected. 

"Run away? " 

Gangtae took her wrist and pulled her inside the house. He made her followed him until they reached the living room. She stay still and wait for him to speak. 

"Pack your things. We'll go somewhere far away. Since he is not here, we will have enough time. About the police stuff, I'll ask my friend to handle it. " 

"How did you know? I haven't told you everything. " 

"That jerk called me. He is fuming mad and cussing nonstop to me. Saying that I kidnapped you. He is quite funny isn't him? How can he didn't realised his own mistake?" 

Munyeong can feel her eyes become teary again. She can feel her heart wanting to cry again. This man, why is he so nice? He should just go because he needs to work, he said. He should just let her face her own problem. He should be mad because she sneak into his kitchen and stole his clothes. But all he say is it's okay and smile? Why? 

"Why are crying again? Don't you know you look ugly? Go pack your things. We have a long journey waiting for us. " 

Munyeong wipes her tears and chuckled. Only he would dare to joke about her face. She immediately went into her bedroom and packs her things while Gangtae wait in the living room. She open her closet and pick everything. Suddenly, she remembered her phone that she left for a day. 

And it's not surprising when she saw all the missed calls and unread messages from Daniel and some from her colleagues. She just left them unbothered and put her phone into her pocket. It's okay if she lost her job than losing her life. 

As she pack everything, the last thing she did is to thank her room. It's not that long, but she loves this room. In this room, she can hide herself. She will cry with all her heart without anyone knows. This room witness her weakness. She still remember that first night she came in this house, the first thing she did is cry in this room. Because of him. Now that she is leaving, she hopes to not shed any tears because of him again. 

Munyeong took the luggage together with her as she left the room forever. She saw Gangtae, looking at her while sitting on the couch. Gangtae immediately approached her and helped her to take the luggage. 

"Done? " 

She nods and he pats her back, assuring everything is gonna be okay. 

"Let's go. " 

Munyeong walks beside him as he walked to the front door. She is really leaving, she thought. 

"Mrs. Choi? " the voice was heard as they opened the door. 

The man looked surprised and them too. The man is standing in front of the door and quickly smiles. He only looks at Munyeong and didn't saw him at all. 

"I'm glad you come back. I thought you went missing. Mr. Choi is so worried about you. I should call him now since you—who are you? " 

The man finally saw Gangtae standing besides Munyeong. Holding a luggage on his right hand while his other hand is coming to him. Punching his face. He is too late. He is slower than him. 

And there, the man collapsed. 

" What kind of bodyguard is this? So slow. "

"He is not a bodyguard, Gangtae. He's an assistant. They are different. Assistant doesn't fight, I guess. "

They both burst into a laugh as they left the man alone. They walked together, leaving the apartment until Gangtae stops near a car. He opened the trunk and put Munyeong's luggage into it.

"Get in. "

And they run away. 

.

.

.

"Where are we going? " 

Munyeong finally woke up from her nap. She only slept for two hours last night because she's too worried about Daniel suddenly coming back to her. And as if it's not enough, she dreamt of him dragging her out from Gangtae's house. She had to admit that it is her first nightmare after a long time and it's super scary. But she is glad that it was just a dream. 

"Somewhere far away. " 

Munyeong pouts upon hearing the answer. 

"Is it a secret? " 

Gangtae nods. Munyeong gave up and glances to the window. The sky is so blue today, she thought. It's been a while since she had a time to go for a drive. As she became a wife, she thought life will be easier since she has someone to rely on. But nope. 

She is getting more busy with life that she can't even visit her own father. Yesterday was the first time she visit her father after becoming a wife. That husband of her, never visit his own father-in-law. It's always her who had to visit his parents. Why can't him? 

Since she became a wife, she will wake up earlier than him to make a breakfast for herself and sometimes for Daniel but will remains unbothered since Daniel never eat the breakfast that she made and she didn't know why. So since then, she just make breakfast for herself. Today, is the first time she had breakfast with someone after becoming a wife and it's not her husband. 

Funny? Yes. 

Sad? Yes. 

She never want to has a negative mind over her husband. She will just made her own assumptions. Maybe her cooking is bad that he hates it. Or maybe he is too late to go work. Who knows those assumptions might be true. She never bothered to ask too. She didn't want to have any argument between them. It's the last thing she wanted to do. 

Because after all, she is his wife. She still has to face him even if they fight. She can't run anywhere if they fight. She was given no choice at all. 

But today, she had to make her own choice. So, here she is, running away. 

"Let's go. " 

Gangtae's touch on her shoulder make her realised the car has stopped. She immediately glances to him. Asking their location and to her surprise they are in front of a restaurant.

"I'm hungry so let's stop for a lunch. " 

Gangtae get off the car and walk into the restaurant leaving Munyeong who is still in the car. He must be so hungry, she thought. 

"What do you want to eat? " 

He asked her as she finally sit on the chair, in front of him. Munyeong looks around the restaurant, watching the customers' orders. She is not that hungry but looking at them, she can't help but quickly chose her order. 

The waitress takes their orders with her eyes only on Gangtae as if Munyeong is invesible. She is not that small for her to unsee but Gangtae is such a centre of attention. He is just wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans. What is so special about him, she thought. 

"That's all, sir? Anything else? " 

The waitress asked with a flirty tone. Gangtae nods and the waitress quickly retired since Munyeong is glaring her. Gangtae who saw the glares from her, chuckled. She was surprised with that act of him. What is so funny, she thought. 

"Don't glare at someone like that Munyeong. You're too scary. "

"Me? Scary? She's the scary one. She looks like a pyscho girl who will kill you anytime. " 

"I know you loves to read fiction, Munyeong. But don't think too much. She's just looking at me like any girls do. " 

Munyeong can't believe what she heard. Is he saying that girls always look at him that way? Looks like he grown up to be the boastful man. 

"Stop pouting, Munyeong. You look like a child. "

Before she opens her mouth to fight back to him, their orders finally arrived. She decided to just let Gangtae won and enjoyed the meal. 

They continued their journey after paying the meal. 

"Gangtae, can I ask something?" 

Munyeong voiced, breaking the silence. 

"Just ask. What do you want to know? " 

"How are your parents? Are they okay?" 

Munyeong carefully speak up since she might hurts Gangtae without herself knowing. She knows how much Gangtae loves his parents. So, she didn't want to make him sad with the question. She is just curious. Why would his parents left? And why she never heard about them again? 

"They're fine. Up there. " 

The latter makes Munyeong turns her head towards him. She quickly apologise to him. She didn't know that his parents had passed away. She felt bad since she only knows now. His parents are her second parents though. They're always there when her parents were busy with works. They always make her feel better when she's sad. 

"Don't be sorry, Munyeong. It's normal. People dying is not something you should be sorry. That's how life is. When the time comes, death will welcome us. " 

Munyeong gnawed her lips and sighed. She suddenly thought of her father. If she run away, what will happen to him? She knows that he will get taken care from the hospital but she won't be able to visit him because Daniel probably will go there to find her. She is worried that her father will wait for her to come. 

"Gangtae, my father is in the hospital. " 

"So? " 

Munyeong is not expecting that answer. She thought he will be surprised but she is the one who was surprised. 

"Daniel told me. I know he was paralysed." 

"Then, who will take care of him if I go? " 

"Munyeong, he is in the hospital. There will be many nurses and doctors to take care of him. And if you are worried about Daniel trying to harass your father, don't worry because I can promise you that he won't do that. He hates hospital you know. And knowing him, I don't think he will threaten you using your father. He preferred to fight with someone like me. And he said that your father is wasting his time though. Sorry for telling that. I have to tell you how he bad mouthed years father. " 

"I know. "

And this time, Gangtae was surprised. He glances to her and she smiled. More like a sad smile. 

"He said that on that night. He called his own father-in-law, an old man. I don't know why I married him. I made such a bad decision. It's the worst thing I had done. You know what Gangtae, he was pretending all this time. To be your friend because of my father. He told me that my father planned everything and I don't know if I should believe him. You know how much my father loves me. How could he did that? " 

"It's already happened. We can't turn back the time. "

"What do you mean? " 

"Let's focus on the future. Don't worry about your father. I'll take care of him. Just focus on yourself. Think about yourself first, Munyeong " 

. 

. 

. 

After those tiring hours, finally they reached their destination and it is already past evening. A bit late for a sunset show. 

Gangtae stopped the car and looked to his side. There, Munyeong is still sleeping. She's sleeping a lot today. She must be so tired with all these things coming to her. Without himself realising, his hand is fixing her hair and it woke her up. 

"We have arrived?" 

Munyeong asked while yawning and rubbing her eyes. Gangtae quickly unbuckle his seat belt and clears his throat. 

"Come out." 

Again, he left Munyeong alone in the car. Munyeong hissed and quickly get off the car. Gangtae is taking her luggage to somewhere unfamiliar and she just followed him. They walked towards the small road and climb up the stairs. Until they saw a two-storey house by a beach. When Gangtae keeps making his way to the house, Munyeong holds his wrist to stop him. 

"Whose house is this? " 

"Somebody we knew. " 

"Where are we? " 

"Busan" 

'Busan. What? Why? I don't know anyone who lived in Busan? I don't have any relatives here? Or is it his relatives? But—'

"Munyeong, hurry up! " 

She looks around her and Gangtae was already in front of the house. She quickly run to him and before she could ask another question, the door opened. Revealing an old lady who looked around her sixty and smiling so bright to them. 

"Aigoo, you have arrived. Come in, come in. "

They come inside the house and sit on the couch while the old lady went to the kitchen. 

"That's Juri's mother, right? " 

Gangtae nods and Munyeong blinked. Why the hell did he brought me here, she thought. 

"Have some tea while I cook for you. It's almost done. " 

She brought the tray to the table and serve them the tea. Munyeong helps her and suddenly her hand touched her. It makes them saw each other. 

"Munyeong, are you fine? " 

She didn't know what to say. More like she didn't know what the question means. It could bring a lot of meaning. She may be asking about her condition. About her life. About her day. It's not an easy question to answer actually. 

"Let's talk later, aunt. "

Gangtae broke the silence between the two of them. Munyeong nodded and Soondeuk smiled. She went to the kitchen while rolling her sleeves. Munyeong wanted to help but she shook her head, saying that Munyeong is a guest and she should just wait. 

Didn't want to be disobedient, Munyeong stay in the living room and waits for her. Gangtae is enjoying the show on television while Munyeong is checking her phone. The missed calls decrease and of course she still didn't read any messages. 

"You should change your number if you want to run away from him. " 

"I know. I'll change it tomorrow. " 

Gangtae just nods his head and continue to watch the television.

"But Gangtae, about the—" 

Gangtae quickly cut off her words, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Just rest here." 

"I'm not asking about that actually. Still, thanks for telling me that. " 

Gangtae turns to face her, "Then, what do you want to ask? " 

Munyeong put her phone aside and closing the gap between them, her mouth slowly mouthed the word 'us'. 

"What do you mean us?" 

"Us," she said as she shrugged her shoulders. The next thing she does is pointing her index finger to herself and him, "Me and you. " 

Gangtae blinked. The question left him speechless. He never thought this kind of question will come out from her mouth. Not this fast. She's still someone's wife though. His ex-friend's wife. 

Wait, are they even friends in the first place? He's faking the friendship though. It's just Gangtae who is being the nice friend to that jerk. 

"Let's talk about that later." 

"Why? Let's talk about it now. What is our relationship? "

"We're friends, Munyeong. " 

Munyeong couldn't believe what she heard so she asked him again. Only to hear the same answer again. 

"Just friends? Really? " She glares and raised her eyebrows. She really wants to smack Gangtae's head. 

"You still have a lot of things to be done. So, we're friends for now. Just take your time and be patient, "

_"jagiya"_ he whispered slowly. Just for himself to hear. 

"Wait, did I heard it wrong? You said something right? At the end? Right? Huh? "

Gangtae's ears suddenly reddened. He said that very faintly though. Almost inaudible. He quickly avoid his gaze from her.

'How can she heard that?' 

"I'm talking to you, Moon Gangtae. I'm asking you, what did you say? Huh?" she keeps coming closer to his face with a smirk on her face. 

"Did you just called me... _jag_ _iya_? "

And the next thing she knew, Gangtae flicked her forehead which makes her screams so loud at night. It may woke the whole neighbourhood. Gangtae quickly shut her with his big palm, covering her mouth. 

"What's wrong, Munyeong? Why are you screaming? " Soondeuk who heard the scream asks from the kitchen, worried about her. 

"Nothing happened, aunt. There's a big lizard here. So, Munyeong got scared. That's all. " 

Gangtae lied, he didn't want Soondeuk to see his red ears though. He will get tease from her and Munyeong. 

"Sorry, " he pulled his palm away.

"Geez, one second you called me baby and then you flicked my forehead? " Munyeong pouting and brushing her forehead that showing a red mark. Her white as snow skin made it too obvious though. Gangtae swore he didn't flicked that hard. 

"So, I'm the kind of friend who you called _jagiya_? Is that our relationship? Huh? Gangtae answer me. Gangtae, answer your baby question. "

"Shut up, Go Munyeong. " 

Munyeong really loves to tease him. His reddish ears looks so cute and she can't stop thinking how he became shy over the simple thing. Sometimes she forgot that they were once lover before. 

Because she fall in love with him. 

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this story with fluff feels different. I guess I wrote too many angst before. Tomorrow is the last chapter guys. Are you ready? Cause I'm not.
> 
> Anyway, just for a little talk with you guys. I'm an introvert though. I really can't and don't know how to interact with strangers in real life or social media. I don't know why I'm so scared whenever there's a stranger though. But with you guys the introvert in me seems to fade away. Maybe because I don't think of you guys as strangers. So feel free to comment anything, I will read all of your comments. 
> 
> I know this is not the ending. I'm just a little emotional since this is gonna end so no more comment when I woke up after the last chapter updated😭
> 
> Stay healthy and safe wherever you are. Be happy and be strong even though today is not a good day for you. Tomorrow will be better. That's what I want to tell myself too. I love you guys so much❤️


	10. Be Fine Without Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being super late. I don't expect people to wait. So here you go. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy😊

After the dinner, they talked under the night sky. Soondeuk is telling her, the reason she ended up at Busan. Turns out to be that she followed Juri since she got married. When Munyeong asked about Juri, Gangtae answered instead. He said that Juri is working for the night shift and probably be back tomorrow. Her husband is also working so that's why Soondeuk is home alone. 

"Gangtae said that you are going to stay here for a while. Is it true? "

Munyeong raised her brows. He said that? She wondered when and suddenly Gangtae clears his throat. Making him the centre of the attention. 

"I asked her to stay here. She didn't know that she'd stay here. " 

"Oh, really. So, you are just following him all the way from Seoul to here Munyeong? Aigoo, you shouldn't do that. Don't believe Gangtae so much. He probably took you to an abandoned house. " 

Munyeong scratches her hair and bites her lips. It's true though, she trusted Gangtae way too much. She followed him without knowing the direction and she even sleeps in the car. What if he left her in some quiet road? What if he left her in some weird places? 

"That won't happened, aunt. I am not going to do that to Munyeong. What do you take me for? Do I look that bad? " 

"I'm just joking, Gangtae. Now, I felt so sleepy already. I think I should go to bed." 

Soondeuk yawns and stand up. She pats the back of them and went to sleep. Gangtae and Munyeong was left alone. Under the night sky with the stars and the moon. 

"What will you do now? " Gangtae asked after a long silence between them. 

"I don't know." 

"I'm going home tomorrow. " 

Munyeong glances at him. He is going home? Why? She thought they are running away? 

"Go Munyeong. Speak up, will you? Don't make me talk alone. I want to hear your voice too. Let's do some small talk. " 

"What should I talk about? " 

"I don't know. Anything. " 

Munyeong ponders for a short time. She doesn't know what they should talk about. 

"Be strong, Munyeong. I know you are. I know you can. You are always a strong woman in my eyes. No matter what people say, don't mind them. Just do want you want to do. You don't live for others, you live for yourself. " 

Munyeong turns to him. He was already looking at her with such beautiful eyes. Like a loving eyes you only gives to someone you love. 

"Why? "

"Hm? " 

"Why are so kind to me? Why are so kind, Gangtae? " 

"Kind? Me? I'm not kind, Munyeong. I'm not. " 

"So, why you helped me? Why you helped me run away to here? " 

"I want to protect you. Because I can't before. " 

"Let's not talk about the past, Gangtae. You told me to focus on the future. " 

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's talk about something fun. " 

"What? " 

"Do you remember Jaesoo? " 

"Jaesoo? Let me think first. Jo Jaesoo, your cousin? " 

"Yes, him. " 

"Why? " 

"He missed you. And Sangtae too. They missed you a lot, Munyeong. " 

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that many people missed me. "

"Of course, they missed you. " 

"Moon Gangtae" 

"Hmm?"

"Let's be friend no matter what happened. Is that okay? " 

"Of course we are friends, you dummy. When did we broke our friendship? Never. " 

"Promise me that we will be friends no matter what. " 

"I promise. " 

"Now, ask me anything." 

"Anything? Why? " 

"Because you said you want to have a small talk. " 

"Okay, my first question is do you still love vanilla ? " 

"Of course. " 

"I thought you hate them. " 

"Who told you? " 

"Your husband...okay, sorry. Honestly, I was eavesdropping last few days." 

" I'm just saying that because I hate you. But now I don't. We're friends, Gangtae. Who hates their friends?" 

"Acceptable. My next question is what did you do? " 

"I'm jobless now but I worked at the company before. I was the branch manager. " 

"That's boring. " 

"I know. I hate that job but what can I do. You are lucky because you got to work with something you love. I can only dream. " 

"You can, Munyeong. After this, maybe? You can make your dream come true. " 

"It's too late. I can't do that anymore. " 

"Why? " 

"I'm married, Gangtae. " 

"And what's wrong with that? " 

"My dream is to be a wife, Gangtae. Marrying the love of my life, built a family and have children. Now, it's too late. I'm almost a widow now." 

"That's mean you have to get married again. Why is that too late? " 

"No one will look at me. Who would marry a widow? Men will prefer other women than me. " 

"You can find one, Munyeong. I believe you can. " 

"But Gangtae, don't you think my dream is funny? Everyone dreamt to be a lawyer, a doctor but me a wife. " 

"People say to dream big. So nothing is wrong and nothing is funny. " 

"You are not a human right?" 

"Hm? Why? "

"Everything you said made me felt better. What magic did you used this time? " 

"It's not magic, Munyeong. That's how friendship works. " 

"Since we are talking about friendship, can you lend me some money? " 

"Why? You don't have any money? " 

"That bastard froze my bank account. So I'm broke. " 

"Don't worry, I'll lend you some. Buy some nice clothes. I almost mistook you as a beggar. " 

"Yah! How could you called me a beggar? Have you seen a beautiful beggar like me? Huh? I promise I'll pay back the money." 

"I'm joking. But who knows there might be some beautiful beggars out there." 

"Do you want me to find one for you? Maybe they can be your wife. " 

"Oh, please do. I'm lonely and in need for love and affection, Munyeong. " 

"Geez, you and your joke. It must be nice to be handsome. You don't have to wait for women." 

"And it must be nice to be a beautiful beggar, Munyeong. " 

"Yah! Moon Gangtae! Stop calling me beggar! Fine, don't lend me the money. I'll just work for it. " 

"Don't sulk. I'm just joking, Munyeong. Don't pout like a child. You're not a child. " 

"Whatever. Don't talk to me. I'm going to the bed. " 

"Okay, good night beautiful beggar. Have a nice dream. "

"Shut up, Moon Gangtae!" 

. 

. 

. 

The next morning, Gangtae is already getting ready to leave. While Munyeong is still in the room, hiding herself under a blanket. 

He knocked on her door. 

"Munyeong, I'm going now. Don't you want to say bye? " 

No answer. 

"Gangtae, I think you should just stay for a few more days. Don't you think so? " 

Soondeuk suggested. But Gangtae can't. He really can't. He already cancelled his class yesterday because of her. It will affected his work reputation if he didn't go to work today. 

"I can't. I need to go back. I have to work. "

Soondeuk sighed and try to look for a duplicate key of the room. He still stay in front of the door. Waiting for her to open it. Knocking again and again. 

"Here, try this. " 

He took the key from her hand and try to open the door. Fortunately, it works. He waste no time to get inside the room. He found her hiding under the blanket. He shook his head and sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Munyeong, wake up." He mumbled and slowly pulled the blanket. 

"No, let me sleep. " 

He try to pull it again with more force. Just like how a child is sulking, Munyeong tries to hold back the blanket. But she can't. The blanket has been removed from her body. 

She saw him. 

"Just go. Don't worry about me, " she say as she get up and lean on the headboard. 

He gets closer to her and stroked her head. 

"Last night, you were a beautiful beggar. This morning, you were sulking like a child. How many characters do you have? Huh? " 

Gangtae raised his brow and look at her hands on her lap. He wants to hold her hands but he is afraid she won't let him. Munyeong who can read him like an open book, reaches for his hands first. She brushed his hands and glances to him. 

"Can't you stay? " he shook his head and pursed his lips. 

"I'm sorry, Munyeong. " 

Munyeong let go of his hands and crossed her arms to her chest. Turning her head and pouting. 

"Munyeong, don't be like this please? I'll come to you later. " 

She looks at him from the edge of her eyes only, still sulking. 

"Aish, Moon Gangtae. You shouldn't come here. Now, I want to cry. " 

Gangtae immediately cupped her face and brushed her cheeks. 

"Don't cry. I don't want you to cry. " 

Munyeong shoves his hands away from her face. She just remembered that she barely woke up last few minutes, she haven't checked her face yet. Her bare face. What if there's an eye booger on her eyes. Oh Gosh, she want to bury her face. 

"Go Munyeong, send me off at least. Huh? Why are looking away? " 

Munyeong get off her bed and asked Gangtae to wait outside. She went to the bathroom and quickly check on her face. Gladly, there's no eye booger on her eyes. So, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. 

Gangtae is already outside. He thanks Juri's mother for letting him to stay for a night and helping him to hide Munyeong from Daniel.

"Don't worry, Gangtae. Me and Juri will take care of her." 

Soondeuk opens her arms and Gangtae pulled her into his arms. The warmth of a mother is always the best. Even though she is not his biological mother, Soondeuk always treat him like her own son. She is really a mother everyone dreams they have. 

"Gosh, I'm so hurt. I was left behind. "

The two broke the hug when Munyeong stands behind Soondeuk, crossing her arms on her chest as she leans against a wall. Soondeuk cackled and pats Gangtae's back. Whispering something before she left the two of them alone. 

'You better don't make her cry. ' 

"What did she said? "

Munyeong take her steps towards him with her eyes bore on him. Gangtae shrugged his shoulder and it makes her hissed. 

"You still want to keep a secret from me. Why do love to keep a secret so much? " 

He didn't answer her but took her hands instead. Caressing her hands with his thumbs softly. He's looking at her hands and hoping he could hold onto them forever. 

"Can we I ask for a hug? " 

Gangtae raised his head. She saw the bright smile on his face. Munyeong is really doing so many skinships with him. She really is not that shy girl he used to know. She's just his old Munyeong. 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her back. Despite the heaviness in her heart, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made her felt warmer somehow. The world around her melted away as he squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end.

"Be fine without me, Munyeong. " his husky voice sends shiver down her spine. 

He pulled away and search for her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that he wished not to shed any tears again, he loves those eyes. He's happy that Munyeong is not crying today. He's happy that Munyeong is smiling to him. He's happy to witness such a beautiful smile from her. He's happy to see that crescent moon her eyes made for him. 

"I'll go now. Remember what I said. Don't forget me. " 

"Stop making it like you are really going somewhere far away. You are just going back to Seoul right? " 

"I'm just going to Seoul. But I don't know if I'll visit you here. " 

"Why? We're friends, Gangtae. What kind of friend didn't visit his other friend? " 

"We need time, Munyeong. Both of us. " 

"What do you mean? " 

"I don't know for how long but this time you don't have to wait for me. " 

"Gangtae, what are you saying? " 

"Make your dream come true here, Munyeong. Juri's mother will find good man for you. " 

"What are you saying really? " 

"Goodbye, Go Munyeong. " 

He slowly took off his hands around her waist and step backwards. Waving his hands to her and getting closer his car. Before he open the car's door, Munyeong yell to him. 

"I'll really kill you if you didn't visit me, Moon Gangtae! " 

"Where's your goodbye, Munyeong? " 

"Goodbye... please don't you dare to ignore my texts and messages! " 

He chuckled before he waves another little wave to her and went inside the car. 

She waved to him until he drove away from her. She sent him away with her teary eyes only until no sight of the car anymore. She just burst into tears when he left. She didn't hold back her tears and let it flow down her cheeks. She can't let him saw her crying like this. She knew but now he's not here. He didn't see her crying so it's okay. 

Saying goodbye is way harder than no goodbye at all. Because you know that person is leaving you. You saw that person walked away from you. You saw that person left as if he vanished into the thin air. 

"Be fine without me too, Gangtae. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Do you like this kind of ending for Munyeong and Gangtae? I think this is kinda good. You can make your own ending for both of them. Either they will be a couple or meet another person. Anything. 
> 
> This chapter is so hard to make because I don't know what ending I should give. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and loving this story. 
> 
> I might give another surprise tonight...


	11. Is That Your Son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy the fluff all you want😊

After those nonstop ringing of his phone, finally Gangtae rose from the bed. Stretching his ache body and rubbing his face. 

"What should I do today? " 

He wonders if she's doing well. Having her in his dream last night, makes he missed her a little too much than other days. 

To say that he regrets for leaving her twice is not really true. He left for their own goods. He wants to let her settle down everything. So he doesn't feel that he will be a burden to her. 

She already got a lot in her hands. And if he came to her life, it's gonna be a mess.

Today day is his off day after a week having a meeting and stuff. He is not in his house though. He's having an outstation work last week so here he is. In a hotel room somewhere in Daegu. He expanded his stay here for a few days because he always wanted a vacation for himself. It's been a long time since he had his vacation.

Being a lecturer is not like he imagined. He had fun lecturing but when things are getting out of his hands, he just wish he choose to be like his father. A driver. At least, he just need to drive his boss. 

He thought he should has a breakfast first so he wash up and wear his clothes. Just a plain white shirt and jeans. 

He's wearing such a simple shirt yet he became the scene stealer. Even when he is just having his breakfast, some women will passed by him and winked with a flirty smile on their faces. Feeling uncomfortable, he quickly finished his breakfast and sprint out of the hotel. 

He drove to a supermarket. He didn't know what to buy though but for sure, he needs to buy something for his 'vacation'. After parking his car, he unbuckle the seat belt and get off the car. 

Entering the supermarket, he saw a lot of people with their families. He felt sad for a moment. Everyone is having a family but him. 

He shook his head and walk around the supermarket. He ponders for a while, deciding what he should buy. After a moment, he chose to buy a toothbrush. Something in his heart told him to buy that. So he did.

He paid for the toothbrush and went back to his car. On the way to his car, he saw a kid sitting alone outside the supermarket. As if waiting for someone. 

Thinking that the kid might lost his parents or whatever the problem it might be since he looks sad, he decided to help him. 

"Hello, kid. Why are you alone here? Are you lost? Do you need my help? "

"No talking to a stranger. "

"Come on, I'm not a bad stranger. I'm Moon Gangtae. What's your name? "

"Moon Gangtae? Hmm, my mom said no talking to stranger but mister I think I know you. So, you are not stranger. "

"Huh? You know me? How? "

"Mom and aunt always say your name. They always say Moon Gangtae here and there. It made me sick. "

"Your mom said that? Your aunt too? Oh my, poor that Moon Gangtae. "

"No mister, poor you. You are Moon Gangtae. "

"I'm Moon Gangtae but I'm not that Moon Gangtae. People can has the same name, kid. "

"No, it's you. I know because—"

"Lee Jihoon! I told you not to talk to stranger! "

A woman suddenly ran to the kid and lowered her body so she could match his height. She nagged, pinched his cute and squishy cheeks. Gangtae is smiling, watching the two of them but somehow the long and silky hair of the mother seems familiar to him.

As if he saw those before. 

'It's only hair. Everyone has hair, Gangtae. What are you thinking? ' 

The woman finally stood up and turns to him. Bowing to him and apologising. 

"Mister, I'm sorry if he cause trouble for you. I'll—"

There, he saw her. Especially those eyes. 

Her eyes that he could never forget. Her eyes that will turned into a crescent moon whenever they are together. 

"Moon Gangtae?" 

"He's Moon Gangtae. I knew it! I found the bad man! I found him—" 

The woman quickly shuts him with closing his mouth using her palm. 

"Lee Jihoon, what did I told to do? Behave. I'll tell your father about this when we get home. " 

'Father?' 

The kid finally calm down and Munyeong pulled her palm away from his mouth. He's pouting and hiding behind her. While his eyes are on Gangtae's. He glares at him as if saying it's his fault that he was getting scold. 

"I'm sorry again because he called you a bad man. "

The woman bows and finally when she raised her head, Gangtae could never hide the smile on his face. 

"Is that your son? " 

Gangtae is wishing for a better answer to save his falling hope. He needs to know the truth. Even if it's gonna hurt him. 

"Not my son because we don't share the same blood but you could say that he's my son. " 

'He might be adopted. But what with the father? ' 

Just before he opened his mouth to ask another question, the boy screamed again. Hugging her legs and glaring to Gangtae. 

"She's mine. Don't take her away. " 

Munyeong left a sigh and shook her head. Storking her son head and giggles.

"Don't worry, Jihoon. No one is taking me from you. "

Hearing those, Gangtae didn't need an answer anymore. Of course, she's his mother. Every mother said that thing to his son. Every mother will assure his son that she is not going away. But when did she got pregnant? Who is the father? It's been five months only. Women usually got pregnant for nine months right? 

It's true that they haven't meet each other for five months but still they texted and called each other every day. They never missed a day doing that routine. 

Why she didn't told him about having a child? Why is she here? She should be in Busan right? Why is she in Daegu?

A sudden thought crossed his mind, you can easily hide and faking things through phone. It's the truth. 

He wonders, when they texted and called each other, is that all true? Are they telling the truth to each other? 

"Gangtae, mind to follow me? "

Gangtae raised his brows upon her offer. She is what? Follow her? Where? Why? 

Munyeong is waiting him to accepting the offer but it takes too long that she thought the silence means declining her offer. 

"Let's go, Jihoon. Your father must be waiting. "

As Munyeong turns her back to him and grabbed his son's hand, Gangtae holds her free wrist. 

"I'll follow you. I will. "

Munyeong lifts her lips and Jihoon pouts when Gangtae makes her face him. They stares for a while until Jihoon pulled the hem of her dress and saying that he missed his father.

Munyeong quickly holds him and went inside the car before Gangtae helped her to open the door. As she is starting the engine, Gangtae went to his car. Putting on his seatbelt and making sure Munyeong's car is moving, he followed her into the unknown.

To his surprise, they arrived at a house. 

"Why are we here? " 

"Let's go. " 

She walks ahead him with her hand holding Jihoon's. Gangtae is hesitating to follow but still his legs made the way to the house. Opening the door as if it's the normal thing she does, Gangtae slowly feels like he made a mistake to follow her. 

When, they are inside the house nobody was there, at the living room nor the kitchen. Gangtae wonders if there are probably some people hiding in the room and saying 'surprise' to him. 

But not at all. Only a man came out from the room with an empty baby-bottle in his hand. He immediately froze when he saw Gangtae sitting in the living room. 

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I don't know we have a guest. " 

Jihoon suddenly ran to him and hugs his legs. Raising his head and meeting his eyes, just to say that he missed him. It's his father, he thought. 

"Sorry, I brought one without telling you. How's Jiyoon? Is she okay? I bought the formula milk you asked me to buy for her, it's in the kitchen. " 

Munyeong said as she approached the man and his mouth immediately lifts up to her. Saying thanks and patting her shoulder. 

'The husband is saying thanks to her wife for buying a formula milk? How weird. '

"Oh, right. You two should get going now. Thanks for taking care of Jihoon. I own you a lot, Munyeong. "

Gangtae was surprised again because of them. What kind of husband and wife is this? He really doesn't understand anything that is going on.

"Don't worry. I'll help you two whenever I can. "

The man replied with a smile and retired to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Jihoon left the two of them and went to the room where his father came from.

Suddenly, a cry of a baby was heard. Munyeong quickly made her way to the door but was stopped by the man.

"I'll take care of it, Munyeong. "

"Sangin, let me help. "

"Then, what about him? Don't you think you should help him first? He looks super lost right now. "

He pointed to Gangtae who is lowering his head and staring the floor, before he went to the room. Munyeong sighed and rubs her nape, approaching Gangtae.

"I'm sorry, Gangtae. You must be so confused right now. Let's go out. "

She reaches his wrist while taking her handbag and phone with her other hand. She pulled until Gangtae's body follows her. Like a lost child.

. 

. 

. 

The two of them sit beneath the tree with a beautiful beach as their view. There's not many people around the beach. Probably because it's near dinner time, people are busy going to the restaurant than a beach.

Silence keep them all the way from the house and here. Even in the car because Gangtae drove her here. She said that the car earlier is not hers but Sangin's car. So, they go for a drive together, deciding to go to the beach. But now that they are here, no one is talking. Only the birds are chirping and the waves are making the sounds.

"So, you got married? Why didn't you tell me? "

Gangtae talked first after arranging the best sentence he could use without making it sounds jealousy. But Munyeong seems surprised with the sentence. It made her looks at him with a frown.

"Me getting married? To whom? "

"Earlier, that guy. What his name again? Sang—Sangin right? "

Munyeong grins as she saw the jealousy look on Gangtae. He is still so cute when he is jealous, she thought. Gangtae on the other hand thought that he made a mistake with his words. He keeps calling himself stupid in his mind. 

'Maybe that's a roommate? Wait, male roommate? ' 

"That's Juri's husband, you fool. You never meet him? Huh?" 

A sudden laugh made Gangtae blinked. He is still digesting what Munyeong said. He is totally lost. As if Munyeong cleared his mind with only a laugh.

He knew Juri got married for about three years now. He knew she had a child but only that. He never bothered to ask for a picture or such things. He only congratulated them through message. He's not that close with Juri though since she's married. 

"This is why you should visit me in Busan, See, you barely know a thing. " 

"I'm sorry. I'm just giving you time to heal, Munyeong. I don't want to see you getting hurt again. "

Apologies. 

Sorry.

That's the best things he does. That's the only thing he knew he could say to Munyeong for thousands time and she won't be mad at him. That's one of his magic word.

"Five months is like five years, Gangtae. I miss you everyday. But you never bother to visit me huh? You think text is enough? Call is enough? " 

Gangtae try to talk but Munyeong added more to her words. 

"Anyway, sorry for not telling you about him. I thought you knew but well, I treated him like my own since he was a child. Now, I am babysitting him since Juri just gave birth last month. "

Gangtae sighed, he really doesn't know a thing. 

"Why are you in Daegu? I told you I had a meeting here but you didn't tell me that you are here? " 

"I do that because I'm waiting for you to ask me. It's always me who try so hard to start a conversation. It's always me who tells stories. When will you? Huh? When will you stop suppressing yourself and come to me?I'm waiting so patiently for you, Gangtae. I'm giving so many hints to you but you play hard to get. " 

Gangtae tried. He really tried to ignore her. He tried to lessen their call and text.

Because he loves her too much and he became afraid. 

"Why are you avoiding me, Gangtae? You hate me now? Is it because I'm a widow? "

Gangtae shook his head and stare at her, "Why you wait for me, Munyeong? Don't you feel tired, waiting for me? I don't want you—" 

She shut him up with her index finger on his lips. 

"I wait because I want to. Why are you stopping me? "

Gangtae shove her finger softly off his lips. 

"Will you still wait me for thousands years? Is it okay with you? What if I got married? Huh? What will you do? Will you still wait? I told you to find your happiness here, Munyeong. Not to wait for me."

The next thing he knew, she had slammed her lips to his. Stopping him from talking and nagging. Making his eyes grow bigger and before he could kiss her back, she pulled back.

"You talk a lot, Mr. Professor. "

She boldly reached his hair and stroke them softly. 

"You are here now. Do you know how much I want you? Do you know how much I want to tell you to come here? You are my happiness, Gangtae. Why are you making this complicated? We need each other. We want each other. No? " 

Gangtae couldn't say no. It's true. It's the truth. He really need and want her in his life. He really want to has all of her. 

"I'm single now, you know, " she whispered to him and sending a little wink. 

He really didn't expect that sudden kiss. And her little flirting. 

His eyes sparkled as if a light came from them. His lips curved into a big smile, not knowing that his face reddened. Munyeong bites her lips, eyes totally locked with him, waiting for him to speak up. Maybe, she should be ready to say yes. Who knows today she will be getting a proposal under the tree, in the beach, in the evening? 

"Congratulations"

The smile face away on her face. The happiness left her face. Just because of that one word, she stands up abruptly and glares to him. You could see the flames on them. 

"Moon Gangtae, you jerk! What are you congratulating for? Why? What is there to congratulate? You made me wait just for that congratulations? Are you joking? Huh? "

He grins. 

He laughs.

"You laugh? Funny? Is it funny? I wasted my life to wait for you, Moon Gangtae. But you laughed? You made this woman wait for half of her life just for you. I'm in my mid-thirty, you know. My grey hair will grow. My body will not be that flexible anymore. My wrinkles will start showing. I am getting older and you laugh? "

He walked up to her slowly and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. His embrace was warm and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around Munyeong's frail body. In his embrace the world stopped still on its axis. Munyeong's mind is in peace. This was the love she'd waited and prayed for.

"Please, say you want me too. I'm not the only one who is hoping right? " The words hardly managed to break out as the sobs she was holding in chocked her voice back. His chin rested on top of her head. His arms clenched her tighter, "I want you, Munyeong. I want you too. "

.

.

.

After that hug in the beach, Munyeong has calm down. He broke the hug and told her that he is hungry. Munyeong pinched his face, nagging him because he looks so thin. Asking if he's been eating well, but Gangtae only shook his head. He got no time to have a proper meal, usually he will just eat an instant food and ordered from a restaurant. 

So they went for a dinner at the restaurant. Talking over the meal to clear the misunderstanding between them. She is apologising for not telling everything about what is going on in herlife. He is apologising for avoiding her. 

Gangtae asked about Juri and her husband. He thought they lived in Busan but Munyeong explained. Saying that the house earlier is Sangin's mother home. Juri was taken care here since her mother-in-law wanted to help her. Giving her mother, Soondeuk a little rest. 

That's also why she is in Daegu. She rent a house here for Jihoon. She's helping Juri to take care of him. She had been here for a month though. 

Gangtae also told her about her father's condition. He's fine, he visits him everyday. He recognised him as Gangtae. It makes Munyeong happy, she knew Gangtae will take care of him well. She trusted him for that one task. She is afraid to visit her father even after the divorce. She just can't go to Seoul alone anymore. She had too many bad memories that will haunts her whenever she thought about Seoul. 

"Let's visit him together. We'll go together. " 

She is excited to meet her father with Gangtae. That day will be the moment she cherish a lot. Her father will finally accepted Gangtae. 

Green light? Yes

Then she told him about herself. They finalised their divorce through mediation. It takes about three months to settle down everything. He made a fuss over that and try to harass her. But Sangin, Juri's husband who is a lawyer helps her. So everything is fine. He's in behind the bars now, for his wrongdoing and some drug stuff. She just didn't want to care and hope he rot in jail.

"So what did you do now? " 

She doesn't has a proper job, she said. Most of time she will write for her novel at home and babysit Jihoon. Sometimes she helps Juri's mother-in-law in her restaurant. Basically, she's living her life to the fullest. She's happy with this stress-free life. 

Without them realising, it's almost ten o'clock. Gangtae plans to send her back home since it's getting late. Arriving at her home, she invites him to come. Saying that she wants to give her something before he go. He glances to his watch, it's still early. Maybe a quick visit? So, he accepted her offer without knowing what's gonna happen next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did he bought a toothbrush out of so many other things? What do you think gonna happened next? What is the important thing Munyeong wants to give him? Hmm... 
> 
> Shocking and happy news for everyone who loves this story. I just can't left you guys without a happy and proper ending. Since I love you guys so much, I'm thinking maybe I should add more chapter with fluff and sweet moments. You know, to pay back the angst I gave. That's why I updated the supposed-to-be-last chapter in the morning when it should be last night. This chapter is the continuous for the previous chapter but it's too long actually so I had to cut it off and unexpectedly I wrote too much which means more chapter coming. 
> 
> So, this gonna be 15 chapters long. Thanks for reading, loving, enjoying and waiting❤️


	12. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make way for the hardest chapter I ever wrote😂 Sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy😊

"Wait here, I'll get the thing in my room. "

His eyes are looking around her house. Looks like she lives alone, he thought. He never thought he will meet Munyeong, today. Going to a supermarket to buy a toothbrush, meeting a kid and suddenly misunderstanding him as her son. Like destiny, they met today. At such unexpected time and place. 

He missed her a lot. Suppressing himself from coming back to Munyeong is already his habit. As he left that day, he ponders for a long time. Thinking about his life. About the future. He's not running away from her. He's letting her to has some peace of mind. He's following whatever his fate was. 

Because he believes that is his fate. His destiny. 

Just like today. Right now. 

She's taking quite a long time and it made Gangtae play with his phone and watches some show on the television while waiting for her. Feeling thirsty, he pick up a glass and pour himself a water. He gulped down the water and looks around her kitchen.

He found a very cute looking polaroids on the fridge. His eyes narrowed and his brows knitted, getting a closer look to the polaroids. He observed them and all of them was her pictures alone. No man detected and he's happy about that.

"What are you doing? " a sudden back hug from Munyeong made he almost lost hold of his glass.

"Just looking. " 

His nervousness was so obvious because he is shuttering and breathing heavily. 

"Do I look pretty? " she pulled out from the hug and he nods without looking at her. His eyes are still on those polaroids because he thought she's asking about her in the polaroids. 

"You don't even look at me, Gangtae. "

He almost screamed his lung out when he turns to her. She's insane, he thought. She's challenging him. She's playing her game already. 

"How do I look? " tucking her hair behind her ears, she asked again with a whisper tone. As if they're making a secret deal. 

Gangtae swallowed his saliva. This girl is really asking for it. She's really giving him the most obvious hint ever. 

She is wearing a pristine white spaghetti strap nightgown. It pooled around her like liquid silk. The silk caressed her skin like a cool autumn breeze. The low cut of the nightgown was covered with a white lace and but somehow it's not enough to cover her cleavage. 

"Is this what you want to give me?" 

She nods. 

"Why are you wearing that? "

'One' 

"How about you stay the night? I'm so lonely since Jihoon keeps wanting to go home to his parents. I slept alone. Live alone. All alone. Don't you feel pity towards me? "

He put away the glass and walk passed her. 

"I—I can't. We can't. "

"Why? We are alone in this house and we're both adults. "

Gangtae is shuttering as Munyeong is coming closer to him. He distance himself from her. But she is closing their gap.

"Go Munyeong. "

'Two' 

He stops her with putting his hands on her shoulders. A little force was used so she won't come any closer. 

"Come on, it's not like we never sleep together before. "

That was years ago. The first and the last. When they are 20, on her birthday. In her house. 

Gangtae bites his lips. He sighed and closed his eyes. He's trying so hard to pull back his pin. Should he let it out? Should he let her pull out his pin? Should he? 

Munyeong smirked and raised her brows.

"I'm just joking, Gangtae. Why so serious?" 

'Three'

Before she stand up from the couch, Gangtae pulled her waist into his arms. Making her light body fall on his lap. Not wasting any time, he tighten his hold on her body. They are so close as they can heard their heartbeats. The beats are too loud for them to ignore in such a silence house. 

He tilt his head, making way for his tongue to lick the crook of her neck. Munyeong grabs his hair as she felt tickled, letting out a soft moan. Gangtae smirked and raised his head, getting near to her ear. Boldly, he stick out his tongue and lick her earlobe. Another moan left her mouth and his hair was grabbed by her again. He is smirking, feeling proud of himself. 

Who started this? 

Her. 

"Don't play with me, Go Munyeong. " he whispered to her ear with that husky voice of his. 

Munyeong nibbles her lips. She is just testing the water though. She didn't expect him to be like this. She always saw him as a shy boy in high school. He's so shy over her flirting earlier. 

'Why is he suddenly becoming like this? ' 

She felt her cheeks is burning now. She immediately buried her head to his chest, her heart nearly exploded. It's been a while she felt this sexual tension. His touch could melt her completely and she's halfway melting her soul. 

Who is shy now? 

Her. 

"Staying the night is overrated. What do you think about me staying with you? Us, tonight and forever? " 

Without waiting for her answer, Gangtae grabbed her face and kiss her. His kiss was not the one she expected it to be. He's really kissing her like his life depends on it. He bites her lips and softly, she let out a moan. His kiss has no gentleness at all. It was rough and full of lust. But she didn't hesitate to accept the kiss. She locked her hands on his neck, giving her all to him. 

His tongue seeking for her permission and she let him in, exploring each other mouth. Slowly, his hands reach down her waist and lifted her up. He carried her to the bedroom, not giving her any chance to run. 

Munyeong looks at him and admiring his side profile, he's so perfect. She wonders if she is dreaming or not. He's so not Gangtae right now. He's not this bad before. He's so hot and she can't denied it. She really needs him right now. She wants him. 

She snap out and get a reality check when her back was against the bed with Gangtae on top of her. Their eyes full of lust are locking with each other. Munyeong is gulped down her saliva when Gangtae suddenly gaze down her lips. In no time, he's already kissing her lips, moving down to her jaw, neck and lastly her cleavage. Biting and sucking, giving her the mark as he claimed what's belong to him only. Making Munyeong to moan and grips his hair unconsciously. 

He's still leading with Munyeong following every step he did. His hand pulled down her nightgown's strap easily and quickly he reach her back to unclasp her bra. He smirked and licks his lips over the beautiful sight. Her delicious, perfectly rounded and well-proportioned breast, which he thought perfectly fitted for his big hand.

"You're so beautiful. " 

He waste no time to squeeze and sucked on her like a baby while his hand fondled her other. Her hands is slowly reaching him, unbuttoning his shirt but it took so long that Gangtae willingly stops to help her. He ripped his shirt and unbuckled his pants, getting fully naked. She holds her breath, looking at his scrumptious body. 

The next thing she knew, he pulled up her nightgown and removed her underwear. Throwing them somewhere on the floor. She couldn't wait any longer, get herself closer to him and strangled her leg on his waist. 

"Please, Gangtae. " 

She pleaded with her eyes bore on him. As if he's been waiting for this moment too, he stroked her face affectionately and kissed her forehead. He reached his hand down to her womanhood and gently caressing it. In a second, he placed her legs apart and thrusted his manhood in her. The room filled with nothing but their moans and heavy breathing as Gangtae thrust harder inside her. 

And other than themselves, only the dark sky knows when are they finally sleeping. 

. 

. 

. 

White fluffy clouds dotted the azure blue sky as the glittering sunrays spread various hues of shiny silvers and golds. The birds are chirping their sweet melody from a branch, doing their morning ritual. The light breeze greeting through their skins, welcoming a good day ahead. 

Munyeong gently opens her eyes from the sudden tighten on her thigh. A blush raised on her cheeks when she realised Gangtae's face is on the crook of her neck and their bodies completely intertwined. Her hands on his nape while his arms hugging her. Her thighs were locked between his thighs, not giving her chance to do any movement. 

Munyeong pursed her lips and hold her breath. They are freaking naked but they are this close. They could smell their morning breath with this position. This super intimate position with her soft breast against his hard chest and her womanhood against his manhood. 

'Did I really sleep in this position the whole night? ' 

A little glimpse from last night crossed her mind, making a smile engraved on her face. They're super wild last night. She had to admit that. It was a very passionate night with the moon and stars witnessing their love making. They're holding themselves for too long until last night. No wonder she was very tired. Just when did they stop? She didn't know when she fall asleep. The last thing she remembered was his voice, moaning her name. 

'How is he so comfortable? ' 

She glances to the window, the sun is already up. She should wake up now and make a breakfast for them. They need to refill their energy. But with Gangtae's body on her, how? 

She tried to push herself out of his hold, only to earn a soft grunt from him. He is still hugging her with his firm arms which is not helping her to move. 

Thinking of some other way, she has to wake him up even she doesn't want to. He must be as tired as her but this is the only way. So, she try to wake him up in a very soft way. She raised her head a little high until her lips is near enough to his ear. 

"Moon Gangtae, loosen your grip. I need to get up," she whispered with a calming tone and her hands stroking his hair. 

He shook his head and grunts. 

"Stay. "

This kind of voice make her bites her lips. It's that voice, she remembered this is the voice she heard last night. When he complemented her beauty and body which makes her proud. To has this guy as her own, that's the greatest thing she ever wants. Who wouldn't want a guy that complement you in every single thing you have? 

"Gangtae, it's near afternoon. Don't you feel hungry? ", she persuaded him with a pout which he didn't see yet.

He opened his eyes softly and raised his head, facing her. She can see the tiredness in those beautiful eyes. 

"You are hungry? " he asked her, ignoring her question.

Munyeong blinked and nods her head. He lifts the corner of his lips and scrunched his nose. His hand reaches her head, giving a gentle stroke. He kissed the top of her crown and slowly getting his hands and body away from her.

He get off the bed, collecting his ripped shirt and pant before he grab a shower robe from the bathroom. Munyeong is still sitting on the bed and watching him with a frown on her face, feeling confused. He wore the shower robe and approached her, pulling the dovet over her body. Munyeong was left speechless when he whispered, saying her to wait here while he makes breakfast. Munyeong immediately stops him with her hand pulling his wrist.

"I can make breakfast. You should rest. Your eyes are telling me how tired you are. "

"You should rest, Munyeong. Not me. I'm fine, I hurt you more last night. I'm sorry for making your lips bleed. I should be more thoughtful. "

She chuckled as she saw the sorry look on him. It's not his mistake, they both are asking for it. She also hurts his back last night with her nails. It's no one fault. She glanced to that pouting, plump and moistened dry lips. She really can't see the Gangtae that she saw last night in him. He's too cute right now, she wants to hold him again.

Didn't care about the dovet or her naked body, she spread her arms widely. 

"Go Munyeong, cover yourself please. Don't make me devour you for another round. " 

"Carry me." 

"Why? " 

"I don't want you to leave me. Carry me to the kitchen so I can watch you make breakfast. " 

"I'm just going to the kitchen, Munyeong. Just rest, you must be more tired than me. " 

"I'm not tired at all. Carry me, please. " Munyeong whining and pouting got Gangtae's heart weak. She's too cute, just like a baby. His baby. 

Gangtae shook his head and sighed. This girl is so challenging him. 

"Wear your clothes first. " 

"I'm comfortable naked. " 

He pursed his lips and grab another shower robe to cover Munyeong. If she sit on the kitchen naked, they might not having the breakfast but devouring each other again. He lift her body and carry her like a baby koala. She smile in his arms and embrace his neck. Smelling his cologne that brings sweetness yet there's still a masculinity in his scent. 

"I really love this vanilla scent on you, " she mumbled as she rubs her nose against his neck and giving a kiss on it. Gangtae stop for a moment to look at her. Staring at her pinky and moist lips that reminded him of their kisses last night, how sweet it feels like that he unexpectedly bleed hers. He gives her a peck and continue his steps to the kitchen.

He stops at the marble kitchen island and letting her sit on the metal barstool. As he let go of her, she gives another kiss on his cheek. Saying that is another thank you gift for him. He chuckled and strokes her head full with tenderness and sweetness. 

"What do you want for breakfast? " 

"I kinda feel like having a western breakfast today" 

"Sure, we can. Let see what you have here. " 

He makes the breakfast in a short time with Munyeong watching and guiding him since he didn't know where the cooking stuff was. He serve the breakfast--mushroom soup with garlic bread--on the table and pulled the chair for Munyeong but only to get rejected by Munyeong. She pushed him to sit down and said that she loves his lap more. So, she let herself down on his lap.

"Go Munyeong, are you really going to be like this the whole day? " 

She nods and her arms encircled his waist. Opening her mouth, asking to be feed. Letting out a sigh, Gangtae did as she asked. Feeding her with his hand. She lift a smile that turns her eyes into a crescent moon as she chewed the food.

"I'm this clingy, Gangtae. Can you handle me? " 

"It's okay. I can handle this for a day. " 

"What do you mean a day? I'm going to be like this forever. I might be more clingy as the time passed. " 

"I'll accept you in whatever form you are or personality you had. " 

"Geez, you and your sweet words. "

Munyeong opens her mouth again asking for another bite but this time Gangtae is busy looking at his phone with a bread on his mouth. So, he didn't see her waiting for him. Feeling a little mischievous, she raised her head and moved closer to him. 

Then, she playfully bites the bread on his mouth and smirked. His eyes darted and his brows knitted. 

"What—what are you doing? " 

"You're busy with the phone and I'm hungry. I'm being nice for not getting angry and just eating the breakfast. " 

"But that's mine. " 

"What's yours is mine. " 

The food was barely eaten and they just left them as Gangtae heads towards the bathroom with Munyeong on his arms. So that's how the peaceful breakfast ended with Gangtae punishing Munyeong for being naughty. 

.

.

.

After the shower and a little make out, Gangtae totally forgot that he didn't bring any clothes here but only a toothbrush which is good but not helping that much. Munyeong laughed at him for being too wild last night, ripping his own clothes. He asked her to bring his clothes from the hotel, giving her his hotel card and Munyeong kindly help.

It didn't take long and finally they are good to go. Munyeong packed some clothes with her as she will go to Seoul with him. For a few days. 

"Where are we going first? " 

"That house, yesterday. " 

"Why? " 

"Will you leave without saying bye to them? Jihoon will cry if he knows you left him."

Munyeong nods, agreed in silence. Jihoon will hates her forever if she left without saying anything.

They visited them and saying their goodbye. Jihoon cried, obviously since he loves her so much. Juri and Sangin thanks her. Giving her a knowing smile because she's gonna stay with Gangtae. Teasing them and congratulate them. 

Now, Munyeong is heading to Seoul with Gangtae. He keeps saying her, not to worry since he's with her. She knew she's gonna be fine but somehow she is still scared. So, she try to think about something else to make herself better. 

"Gangtae, do you know you have a rival? "

Her question immediately makes him turns to her and reaches her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"What do you mean? You said you're single. What rival? "

Munyeong grins and face him, "Jihoon, that boy is your rival."

Gangtae burst into a laugh and squeeze her hand.

"That kid. Why? Did he said he loves you? "

Munyeong nods, "he said he will marry me when he grows up. What do you think? "

He kiss her hand and mumbling, "you're mine alone, Munyeong. No way I'm giving you to him. He's just a kid. I won't lose over a kid. "

Munyeong is smiling from ear to ear. So, this is how it feels after all those painful moments she faced. Given this kind of happiness, she really hopes it will never fade away. She just want Gangtae to be with her forever. Gangtae alone is enough. 

Thinking about her dream, she is halfway getting it all. She can see the future she always dream since she was young. Being a wife, built a family and have kids with Gangtae. That's all with Gangtae. 

"Munyeong, did we use protection last night? " a sudden question from Gangtae make her raised her brows. 

"No, why? " 

"Are you on your birth control? " 

"No, why?" 

"Yah, Go Munyeong! Why didn't you tell me last night? " 

Munyeong hesitated to answer after he raised his voice to her. Is it her fault? They're both enjoying it. Why is it her fault alone? 

"Why are you so mad about it? " 

"What if you get pregnant? " 

Munyeong is left speechless because of the tone he used. It sounds like he was irritated. As if he hates the idea of her being pregnant. She was hurt inside. She's crying inside. 

She glares to him, "I'll just gave birth and take care of it like I should. Why are you so angry over it? Does it bother you? Do I ask for your help? " 

Gangtae gulped his lump. He knew he made a mistake. He didn't mean it that way though. He is afraid that he is not ready yet. The thought of having baby is too sudden. They are still in the early stages of the relationship. They need more time with each other. He still needs her attention a lot. If there's a baby, he is sure he will be ignored. 

"That's not what I meant, Munyeong." 

"No, you meant it that way. You don't want a child. " 

"No, Munyeong. I'm sorry for hurting your feeling but—" 

He tried to grab her hand but Munyeong had turned her back to him. Facing the window, "Stop the car now. " 

"Munyeong, I'm sorry okay? _Jagiya_ , look at me. " 

"Stop the car or I'll jump, " her hand is already on the car handle, she just needs to do one movement and she'll jump. 

He had no choice but to stop the car by the roadside. Just a second later, she unbuckled the seat belt and get off the car without thinking to take her handbag at all. Gangtae quickly follows her and run towards her. He got to hold her wrist before she went further. 

"Munyeong, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying that. It's not that I don't want you to get pregnant. I'm just worried about you. It's still too early for a baby. " 

Munyeong stay motionless with her chest heaving up and down. She didn't turn back even when Gangtae called her name for numerous times. So, Gangtae had to pulled her and make her face him. 

" I'm sorry, Munyeong. I'm sorry, _jagiya_. I'm sorry, _nae sarang_. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. It's my fault. "

Munyeong's eyes widened when Gangtae suddenly sobs. He didn't cry that much, she knew. He's not that crybaby like her. She didn't remember if he ever cry before. This time is the first she saw him crying. Because of her. He's begging with his hands holding, squeezing and brushing hers, asking to be forgiven. 

He can't let Munyeong go away anymore. Never. He won't let her go again. 

"Why are you crying? Huh? " Munyeong stops sulking right away and hugs him. Patting his back as she tighten her hold. 

"I'm sorry. Don't go. " his voice cracked which make Munyeong feel so sorry. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry. " Munyeong whispered and Gangtae suddenly lift her body and swinging her in the air. Causing her to scream at him. 

"What are you doing, Moon Gangtae?" 

He stops and stares at her with his arms around her tiny waist. No more tears but only smiling to her. His cuteness is showing up again. 

"I love you, Go Munyeong. "

He said it. He finally said those words. After a long time, the words are locked inside his mouth and finally he said it. Even last night, he want to say it but looking at Munyeong's tiredness, he hold back. He wants Munyeong to hear it and remember that moment. Like now.

"I love you too, Moon Gangtae. "

Gangtae looked around their surroundings to make sure no one is there, he pulled her face and kiss her lips. It's full of softness and sweetness that only Gangtae could give her. With waiting any longer, she kissed him back. Lifting her head for giving him more access. Suddenly she thought about their location right now, by the roadside so she quickly pulled back. Giving him a gentle hit on his chest. 

"We're in public. Are you crazy? " 

"There's no one around, _jagiya_. Only us. Just us. "

"But still.. Let's just go to Seoul now. Father is waiting, " she walked away first, afraid that Gangtae might pulled her inside the bush and do something they shouldn't do even if they wanted to.

"Go Munyeong is shy? "

"Just drive, Moon Gangtae! "

. 

. 

.

They finally arrived at the hospital of Seoul. They walked hand in hand into the hospital. Going to her father's floor, greeting the nurse and opening the door. 

But her father is not the bed. He's still doing his psychical therapy as it's his routine. They decided to wait in the room. 

"Munyeong, I'm nervous. " 

He grabbed her hands and keeps brushing them. 

"It's not your first time here. Why are you so nervous? " 

"I'm meeting your father for the first time with you. This is different. " 

She wraps her arms around his neck and gives a little kiss on his cheek, "Don't worry, Gangtae. Trust me, nothing bad will happen. I'm here. " 

Visiting Go Daehwan for the past five months is different from this. He didn't feel nervous even when he first visited. He didn't feel anything because he's just alone. Daehwan is also accepting him whenever he visited. He didn't throw tantrum or get mad. Even though he can't speak properly, one time Gangtae heard him. Apologising to him which makes him realised that his attitude changed towards Gangtae. 

Sometimes Gangtae will told stories about Munyeong to him and he will burst into tears. Fatherly love in him is still strong after all. He may made a mistake before but now he deserves a chance right? Gangtae didn't know if he will be still treats him the same if he knew about his relationship with his daughter. 

He once hates Go Daehwan. Because he lied to him. He tricked him. 

But he can't blame him no matter what. Even he is the one who separate him and Munyeong, he is still the one who helps him became he who is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I can't meet your expectation😂It is really hard to write this chapter, seriously. I almost give up but I can't because of your comments that's giving me so much motivation.
> 
> I kinda laugh at myself when I wrote this. My imagination is quite wild but I can't really turn them into words. This is the first time I wrote mild smut so I have to learn and read a lot. If only I have a friend to help me, this might be better.
> 
> So, feel free to comment your thought. I can't wait to know especially the smut part. I will read them and reply if I have time.
> 
> Love you guys a lot, thanks❤️


	13. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short Gangtae's flashback in the beginning. Too many fluff and sweet scenes here. Enjoy them with all your heart😊

_Twelve years ago, he restrain himself. He told himself to be patient. He suppress himself to call her. To text her. He hold back his tears when he saw her picture._

_How he wish, he is not Gangtae. How he wish, he is not his parents' son. How he wish, he is not that weak boy._

_It happened when he was called to come into the study of Go Daehwan. For the first time, he went there._

_He always go to the house to play with Munyeong when they are young. And until now, he still go there as if it is his second home. Sometimes to help his parents. Sometimes just to visit Munyeong._

_He felt breathless when he finally entered the room. He saw Go Daehwan who sat on the couch with his eyes looking at some documents._

_"Sit, Gangtae. " He commanded and he obeyed._

_"Why did you called me here, sir?" he asked even he is nervous._

_"Leave her alone." Go Daehwan said as Gangtae sit on the couch._

_"What do you mean, sir?" The boy asks him._

_"I don't like you. I hate it when you stick around my daughter. " Gangtae lowered his head._

_"But, we are friends. " He speaks with a low voice._

_"Munyeong can't be your friend. And you can't be her friend. " Daehwan hissed._

_"Why? " The 18 years old, Gangtae asks._

_"Because you are too feeble." Daehwan glares as he said that sentence._

_"But sir, " Gangtae raises his head and couldn't continue his words as Daehwan looks super scary._

_"Say that you will leave her. " He gulps an invisible lump on his throat._

_Silence._

_"Let me get straight to the point. When you reach your 20th birthday, meet me in this room again. " Daehwan said which means two years from now._

_"Why sir? "_

_"I'll give you two years more before you leave her. I can't just let you leave her now when she's still so happy with you. I'm not that heartless you see. So, come here again because I want to give you a present."_

_"May I ask what is it? "_

_"A full scholarship to a college overseas. I heard you wanted to study psychology. " Gangtae wonders how he knew._

_And as if Daehwan could read his mind he added, "I asked your mother. "_

_Gangtae just nods._

_"Don't you want to be successful, Gangtae? Or do you want to be like your father? A driver? " Daehwan finished with a grin. He is insulting his father and he knew._

_"Don't insult my father. " His voice become louder._

_"I'm not. But that's the reality. He works like a slave, driving here and there, don't you know? He should get a better job so he can gives a better life to his family. Like me. Not a driver. "_

_Gangtae swears he wants to punch this man on his face._

_"I don't want Munyeong to be like your mother if she still insisted to be close with you. Your parents are so miserable. Look at them. Do you want me to stay and just watch my daughter lives like that? Of course no. "_

_That's it. He clenched his fist and only one more inch before it lands on Daehwan's face._

_He stops. He force himself to stop._

_"If you hate me, just insult me. Not my parents. They don't have anything to do with this matter. " Gangtae lowered his trembling fist and bows. He decided to left the room but stops as Daehwan say something._

_"That's why you have to go to that college. Don't worry about money and just study. Leave Munyeong. And you can come back after you become what I want you to be. "_

_He turns around and stare at Daehwan._

_"What you want me to be?"_

_"A successful and powerful man who could give my daughter anything in this world. "_

_"And if I did. Will you give your daughter to me?"_

_Daehwan burst into laughter._

_"Consider that as a reward to yourself. Be a man. Don't come back if you can't do that. Never. "_

_Gangtae sigh and thought about his parents._

_"What about my parents? "_

_"What's wrong with them? "_

_"I'll leave if you promise that you will never insult them again. "_

_"That's easy. "_

_"I also want you to fire them. Don't let them work anymore. They should rest because I'll be studying. No one will help them with work."_

_" And one more, send them money every month. So I don't have to worry about them. "_

_"You're asking too many things right now. " Gangtae smiles to him._

_"You want me to leave your daughter, isn't it? "_

_"Okay, I'll do it. As long as you leave her. "_

_"I should enjoy the moment while I can , " Gangtae thought to himself before he left the room and meet Munyeong at the park._

_Exactly two years later, he left. He left his Munyeong with just a note. He left his parents. He left his cousins. He left his country._

_He believes he will come back and get Daehwan's permission to marry Munyeong. Yes, I'll make her my wife._

_Little did he know, Daehwan is not that stupid._

_"You thought I will give my daughter to you? Over my dead body, Gangtae. Not to a poor boy like you. "_

_He made Munyeong hates him. He made Munyeong despise him._

_And he planned the arrange marriage between Munyeong with his friend's son long before Gangtae come._

_He told her that he won't come back._

_He won't come back with the same feeling again._

_It's been years, Gangtae must has a girlfriend._

_He made Munyeong believed that she and Gangtae will never work._

_But why did he hates Gangtae that much?_

_Easy, Gangtae reminded him about his young self._

_._

_._

_._

_It's been two years since Gangtae left and he regret his decision. He regret the moment he knew about his parents' death._

_"The house was on fire. We couldn't do anything. The fireman arrived too late." Jaesoo said to him on the phone._

_"I'll take care about your parents. Just focus on your study, Gangtae. Make them proud. They're watching from the sky. " He bawled his eyes and hang on the phone._

_He couldn't go home. He couldn't meet his parents at all._

_Just because of that stupid promise._

_He loves his parents. But he doesn't know what to do. Because he want to fulfill that promise._

_Should he go back and meet his parents' dead bodies? But if he did, he will never get the chance to be with Munyeong._

_He want to be with Munyeong. Other than her, nothing ever make him feel this way. She is his dream. He needs her._

_"Omma, appa. I'm a bad son. " He wipe his tears as he saw his parents's photo in his wallet._

_He is not good. He is not bad._

_He is just like us. Like other people. Like an ordinary human._

_Greedy._

_Hypocrite._

_'Omma, appa. I'm sorry. '_

* * *

A click from the door, make the both of them look at it. They saw Byeol, pushing Daehwan who is sitting on the wheelchair. They quickly approached him and Gangtae helps to put him on the bed.

Byeol left and they're alone.

"Appa, I miss you. How are you feeling today? " Munyeong kiss his forehead and holds his hand.

He try to open his mouth a little and it's painful for Munyeong to see. She understand what he is going to say so she continued, "I came with Gangtae. I'm so thankful he took care of you when I'm not around. "

Munyeong didn't want to cry in front of her father, she has to be strong. But Gangtae knew, she's near to crying. Gangtae sits next to her and wraps her shoulder, rubbing softly to make her feel better.

"Appa, just rest well here. I'll visit you everyday. Don't worry about me. "

Daehwan opens his mouth again, Munyeong lift her head and get closer to his mouth. She's try to listen to him and after a while he get to voiced out, "My pretty daughter. "

Munyeong's lips lift up a bright smile and she nods, "Yes, your pretty daughter is here."

Daehwan's eyes gaze at Gangtae as if asking him to be closer to him. Gangtae obeyed and turns his ear to him, "Take care of her. "

Immediately, he nods and grins. "Of course, I'll take care of her. Don't worry Mr. Go, she's in a good care. "

Munyeong raised her brows and pursed her lips, didn't understand what the men are talking about.

They stay for a couple more minutes, talking to her father and Munyeong sharing stories to him. It's the moment she had been waiting for so long. 

This happiness. This warmth. This family.

. 

. 

. 

Night has begun and the couple left the hospital to go home. Gangtae's home. They arrived for not too long since the apartment is not far from hospital. Gangtae went for shower as soon as he came while Munyeong leisurely lay on the couch. Closing her eyes and pinching her temples, her head suddenly feel so heavy. It must be because of the early trip they had. Thinking she is tired, she thought of taking a nap. Shortly, she fall asleep. 

Gangtae finished his shower, he went to the living room. Only to see the lovely and stunning goddess sleeping soundly on the couch, hugging a throw pillow. 

Gently he pats her arms to woke her up, "Munyeong, wake up. Take a shower, _jagiya_." 

She slowly opens her eyes and stares at him. For her surprise, he is topless and his hair is still damp from the shower. He really make her breathless without him realising it himself. 

Munyeong smirked and reaching out her hand, she slide down her hand gently to his bare chest until it reaches his abs, "Are you seducing me now? Should we play a bit? Huh? " 

Gangtae shook his head and strokes her hair, "Take a shower first, _jagiya_. You stink. " 

Munyeong frown and quickly get up, pushing his body away and pouts. 

Opening her arms widely, "take me to the bathroom, Gangtae. " 

"I want to cook dinner for us. Go to the bathroom by yourself. " 

With her arms on her chest, she stomped to the bathroom. Gangtae grins and shook his head, she's just like a baby. He opens the fridge in the kitchen and start cooking. 

Munyeong just left the bathroom after a shower, with her long shower robe. She's rummaging her luggage, searching for what she should wear. Then, her eyes are hooked on the deep v-neck black silky kimono that barely reaches her knees. She loves to tease Gangtae as if it's her hobby now. She has to make sure that man droll over her everytime. 

"This will do, " she grabbed the nightwear and wear it. She looked at the mirror and grins. She knows, she's pretty and Gangtae will not be okay if he see her later. The neckline of the kimono is too deep that showed off her cleavage with all the hickies from Gangtae last night. It's weird but she felt happy, seeing all the red marks from someone she loves. 

She opened the bedroom door and smile when she saw the love of her life, struggling in the kitchen. With a light step, she approached him and hug his back. Leaving a soft kiss on his bare back before she asks to him. 

"What are you making, _jagiya_? "

"Orange juice, " he answered without looking at her. His hands are squeezing the orange with all his might. 

Her eyes are looking around the kitchen, trying to find something, "Why makes things complicated? You don't have the juicer? " 

Gangtae wiggles his head, frowning "It's okay, Munyeong. This is gonna be healthy and delicious. " 

She loosen her grip and leans her body besides the island with her palm propped under her chin, "More delicious than mine? " 

His hands stop as he gaze to her. Finally, aware of what she's wearing. He shook his head and continue to squeeze the orange. 

"You're ignoring me? " she asked and pulled his hands off the orange. Making him to face her. 

"Munyeong, can you please help me with the dinner? Take those bowls to the table, please?" he eyed the bowls on the other side as he commands. 

"Fine! " she pouts and took the bowls, walking to the dining table. She puts down the bowls and she sit on the chair, waiting for him. She stares at his veiny hands, so beautiful. The last night memories hunt her again, she can't help but smile and lick her lips. That veiny hands on her globes, fondled over hers. 

"What are you thinking? " she snapped out of it as Gangtae pats her shoulder. He's already sitting next to her and handing the glass of orange juice. 

"Nothing, thank you. " 

They eat their dinner in silence as they are both too hungry too care about each other. 

Munyeong offers to wash the dishes but Gangtae insisted so they did the dishes together. It took longer than usual since they took more time to play, hugs and stole kisses. Even the time hates them as it near midnight when they finished. 

Gangtae sits on the couch with Munyeong's head on his lap. They watched the television together with his hand stroking her hair gently, while his other hand is holding hers. 

"Earlier at the road, what do you mean? " 

Munyeong glances to him as she plays with his fingers. 

"Which part? " 

"The baby part, " his hand froze, he gaze down to her. Pursing his lips and sighed. 

"I'm not saying that I don't want you to get pregnant, Munyeong. What I mean is we should give us more time together. We need to enjoy our time more since we left a lot before. I need your attention and affection a lot. I'm not greedy but I can't stop myself when it's about you. " 

"But our children will be so pretty and cute. " 

He reached down to her head and kiss her forehead. As she looks at him with a frown, he smiles with his eyes, "Our children will be the prettiest but are you ready to be the best to them? " 

Munyeong bites her lips and looks at the ceiling. She's questioning herself, 'am I ready?'

"Not too soon, _jagiya_. But if you got pregnant early, I will be so happy and grateful. Having you as the mother of my children, what is greater than that? I'll get ready and learn everything to be the best father for our child. "

Munyeong stares at him and let herself sit next to him. With a smile on her face, she asked, "How many children do you want? "

Gangtae squinted his eyes and ponders for a while, "Two is enough. A daughter and a son. "

Munyeong frowned and tilted her head, not believing what he said. She raised one of her brows and pouts.

"Too bad. I want a lot of children though. You only want two? That's not enough, Gangtae. "

"How many do you want? "

Munyeong shuts her eyes with her brows knitting, "maybe ten? I don't know. As many as I can."

He choked on his saliva and his eyes grow bigger. He is not hearing things right? 

Munyeong hurried to the kitchen and grabs the glass of water, worried about him who suddenly choked. She gave the glass and Gangtae took it, drinking them all. 

"Why are you suddenly choking? "

"Are you serious? "

"About what?"

"About that 'as many as I can'? "

She nods and smirked, "Why? You can't grant that?"

He clears his throat as Munyeong encircled her hands on his waist. And yes, he's still topless.

"Not that I can't. But that's a lot. Are you sure you can? "

Leaning her head on his chest, she whispered. "The more the merrier. Gangtae, I love kids so much. And you will be the father, so I have no reason to say no. "

Slowly pushing her body away, he shuttered. "Well, let's get married first. I should plan a proper date to propose you then we should plan the wedding ceremony and that's gonna takes a lot of time. We can hold the wedding, maybe next year? And then we can register our marriage. That's it. "

"Next year? No, let's just skip those and register our marriage tomorrow. " 

No way she gonna wait a year just to be his wife. That's not gonna happen. She can't wait anymore. She didn't care about the wedding or whatever else. Just registering the wedding will make them a husband and wife. Why need to hold the ceremony? 

Gangtae shook his head and caressed her face, "Why are you so impatient? " 

With a pout on her lips, she whined "I want a lot of kids so we have to start now, Gangtae. We don't have enough time. I need to get pregnant as soon as possible. " 

He glances at her and slowly taking her into his lap, "patience, Munyeong. No need to rush. We are still young. " 

She encircled her legs on his waist, making their body facing each other. She glances at him whose eyes filled with her. She slowly reach for his head, bringing it to her crook of neck. His favourite. 

"You smell so nice, _jagiya_. "

He kiss her neck, going up to her jaw and sucking her neck. She didn't care if he's gonna leave a new mark, she loves to see those. Letting out a soft moan over the tickle of his tongue, she whispered in between her moan, "make baby with me now, _jagiya._ " 

Now. She really said now in front of him. Gangtae had been knew from the way she chose her nightwear tonight. The way she suddenly bringing this baby topic. She's so impatient to make a baby with him. But he's ignoring all those obvious hints she did. He had been counting one to three everytime his eyes landed on her. He had been hiding his own lust and desire whenever she went around the house looking so attractive and alluring. 

But he can't anymore. He lost hold on his safety pin. 

He pinned her on the couch, with his gaze targeting her lips. The sudden attack from Gangtae makes her breathless. He kissed her lips, full with love and gentleness. She kissed him back, sucking and biting. The room filled with their kissing sound and heavy painting. They pulled back as Gangtae feels the need to breath. Slowly, her lips curved into a smirk. 

"Will you give me heaven? " she reaches for her rope and slowly untying them. Not hiding her intention anymore, as Gangtae got her now. Gangtae gulped his saliva as his eyes staring down to her breast. She unclasp her bra with her gaze never leaving his. Slowly and full of anticipation, Gangtae breath heavily. He holds his breath and his eyes darted as soon as she throws her bra away. 

"Munyeong, are these mine? " he asked, eyeing her exposed breast that's asking for him to devour. She really play her game wisely. Without waiting for answer, he smirked and cupped them. Munyeong gnawed her lips, trying not to moan. 

She stopped him when his mouth opened wide, ready to suck, "Not yet, Gangtae. We have to get married you say. " 

He groans and glares at her, "Sure, let's get married. We'll go register our marriage tomorrow. " 

She smirked and raised one of her brows. She lift her arms and put them around his neck, " Anything else? " 

He tilt his head, he whispered to her ear with his husky voice, "I'll give you more than ten children if you want. " 

Licking and bitting her lips, she pulled his hands down, putting them on her two peak, "All yours, Gangtae."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to apologise. First, sorry because I'm missing for two days. You guys must miss me...joke.of course you miss our Munyeong and Gangtae journey. Second, sorry because you guys don't have any clue about the next update and keep waiting.
> 
> Third, sorry to cut off their baby making scene. Too much sugar is not good😚 this should be updated tomorrow but I don't want to make people wait more. This should finish a bit late but here I am finishing the whole chapter so fast. Things work faster when I'm mad and do you why I'm mad? The AAA postponed and it will be prerecorded🙃how cruel😡😭
> 
> Okay done about me ranting.This is my last sorry. 
> 
> So, ten children? Omg Munyeong must be out of her mind. The two chapters gonna be chaotic if I really make they had ten children. How many kids do you want them to have? I don't have any plan yet so comment down below okay? Five sets of twin?no way... Maybe just four or five? But let suggest names for their kids too. Okay? I'll choose randomly cause I suck at names. I'll be waiting for your comments😂
> 
> P/s : I changed the endearments in hangul (korean language) because it's easier for me to feel the story in writing and reading. I read my own story too many times.... 
> 
> The next chapter will be fast forward but I don't know when I will update


	14. Happy Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fast forward>>>>>
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy😊

* * *

_**Eight years later...** _

Waking up has always been hard since a month ago. With a heavy head, she turns around with hope to find him. But nothing was there. She forced her heavy eyelid to open and nobody is there. She glances to the phone on the nightstand and took it. Checking the time and sighed. She's late again.

Slowly she stretchs herself and get up from the bed. Taking a shower and change into a comfortable clothes. After that, she went to the kitchen. She immediately smiled as saw the note and a rose on the fridge.

'Morning to my beautiful wife, I made breakfast for you. Sorry _jagiya_ , I left without waking you up. You look too tired. Please know that I love you, Go Munyeong'

It's been eight years since their marriage. But just let everyone know, they didn't get married the day after Munyeong make him promise. They got married in spring at a beautiful beach, small events but big happiness with family and friends coming.

There are a lot happiness and joy but also some bumpy roads. Marriage is not all about happiness but some bitterness. However, with both of them being honest, understanding and considerate there is nothing that can beat them. Especially their love.

Not long after they got married, she found out that she's pregnant. She was so happy that day and can't wait to tell Gangtae. She planned a surprise for him when he came home. Gangtae was shocked and he cried. He cried in her arms, thanking her for letting him be a father. They were happy, too happy that world envied them.

She had a miscarriage. She lost the child. She lost her.

Munyeong blamed herself, saying it's her fault that she lost their child and can't get pregnant anymore. Gangtae stay beside her no matter what. He didn't blame her at all, no one should be blame. They keeps working hard to convince but somehow fate knows what is the best for them. They went through many treatments, trying to find what's wrong and nothing works.

Whenever they try again, she will get nothing but disappointment. Gangtae stops her from taking the pregnancy test, she didn't understand but Gangtae explained, saying he can't see the disappointment on her face whenever she get out from the bathroom after taking the pregnancy test. She cried a lot and almost give up, letting him to leave her. She was depressed and no one can help to give a smile on her face again, not even Gangtae. He made his own decision, he suggest to adopt a child. But she refused, saying she wants her own child. She wants to be a wife who will carry his child. It's her only dream. Her only dream left.

For one year, Gangtae never gave up to persuade her to adopt. So, they adopted a baby in an orphanage. She's only five months when they adopted her. Munyeong was overjoyed, she loves her so much. Gangtae was glad, he finally saw her smile again. She continued to live her life, start to learn how to be a mother for their adopted daughter. She writes again after a long time.

But she became to obsess with writing and it cause her a headache for a few weeks. She rarely spent her time with her daughter and husband.

Until one day, she fainted.

He went to the hospital, worried and scared. He felt bad, he didn't about his own wife condition. He want to told her, yell her and be mad at her because she broke her own promise, saying there should never be something they hide from each other.

But he can't even speak. He was left speechless when the doctor came out with an unexpected news he ever heard.

She's pregnant, the doctor said.

She's pregnant, he heard it clearly.

She's pregnant, she heard it from the doctor herself.

For three years they waited and they never hope for anything again but this happened. Just two year after she adopted Jihyun, finally she's pregnant.

Nothing can describe their indescribable emotions. They were so happy. They were scared. They were grateful. They thanks heaven for such a beautiful gift to them.

" _Omma_? "

She snapped out from her daydream and gaze at the voice, calling for her. Her son is looking at her with a pout. She raised her brows and lowered her body to reach his height. Stroking his hair and giving his fat, pinkish cheek a kiss.

"Why, Taeil? "

He smiled and a sudden back hug from someone makes Munyeong startled. She turns her head and peek at his other son, Taejun. She stroked his head and kiss his forehead. Her sons are hugging her with their small hands.

She gave birth to a healthy identical twin boy five years ago. They were born in the middle of summer. Gangtae was next to her from the start and the end. Holding her hands in the labour, apologies and thanks. Those words never left his mouth. He cried when she was in pain. He couldn't help anything but keeps holding her hand, giving her kisses.

Their daughter, Jihyun is seven years old now. She's matured for her age. She understands better than a seven years old usually do. She helps her mother to take care of her brothers. But she's not in the house right now, Munyeong just realised that.

 _"_ _Wher_ _e is your nuna_ _?_ "

"Piano with _appa._ "

She forgot, her daughter should attend her piano lesson today. But she woke up so late when she should take her there. Gangtae must had no choice but take her before he went to work. Glancing at the clock, she took her phone to text her husband.

" Hello? Munyeong, are you okay?" 

" _Jagiya_ , I'm sorry." 

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"I'm late again. I couldn't see you off to work." 

"It's okay, _jagiya._ Did you had your breakfast?" 

"Yes, it's delicious. Thanks, _oppa."_

Suddenly, her phone rang. Gangtae is calling her. She picked up within a second.

> _Oppa?_ Are you sure you are okay?
> 
> Why?
> 
> You never use _oppa_ when we're married. Are you sure you are okay, _jagiya?_
> 
> It's up to me to call you what. Anyway, thanks for dropping Jihyun. I'm so sorry.
> 
> _Jagiya,_ I'm her father. No need to apologise.
> 
> Okay, I'll take her later. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Work hard for our family, daddy. I love you.
> 
> I love you too, mommy.

Her sons suddenly laughed, she gaze to them. They are playing with Jiwon, her youngest daughter. Their laughing voice filling the house. She couldn't understand what are her twin son laughing so she just shook her head and smile, continuing to make the breakfast for Jiwon. Gangtae always made breakfast for the family nowadays, she felt bad and told him to let her make breakfast for Jiwon only. At least she will feel a bit better than not making breakfast at all.

After a while, she finished and took the food to table. Her daughter is playing with her toys, together with her brothers. Munyeong had to admit that she's really a princess in this house, Jihyun also obsessed with her younger sister. Gangtae was thrilled when Munyeong is having a girl, he is so caring towards her. Sometimes Jihyun got jealous but Gangtae quickly make her better with his magic words.

_"Jihyun, in our family no one is left behind. Everyone is loved. Appa loves you, omma loves you. Everyone loves you. We love each other until the end. Don't forget that."_

.  
.  
.

It's near afternoon when Munyeong get her children ready so she can take Jihyun home. She packed the bag and get her key car. Taeil and Taejun walk together with Taeil holding Munyeong's right while Jiwon holding Munyeong's left hand. Munyeong chuckled when she realised how big her family is now.

Shaking her head and smiled, she thought 'This is enough, no more. '

She drove to the piano academy and take Jihyun home.

" _Omma,_ can we go to bakery? I want to eat donut. "

She raised her brows and glances to the side mirror, "Of course, you should get a reward today. The teacher told me you're doing good in class. I have to go somewhere for a while too. "

When they reached home, she suddenly feel her head is so heavy. She really wants to cry because of it. But when she nearly bawl her eyes, they will always look at her with a concern look. Asking her conditions, hugging and kissing her, and sometimes taking her temperature. Jiwon would also join her brothers and play doctors. Jihyun will whispered to her, telling her to rest and she will take over.

The heaviness in her head fade away as she saw them, the way they behave gave her warmth. Being so concerned about their mother, she can't understand how she had given birth to those angels. She is really grateful for having them. Even when she thought that she needs Gangtae but having them here is enough for now.

. 

. 

. 

Gangtae arrived to a very silent home. He hurried as he was worried if anything bad happened. As he opened the door, he saw his children. The toys are everywhere and the boys are playing with their toy sword but they were calm, not shouting or screaming like they usually do. While Jihyun is watching the television and Jiwon is nowhere to be found, probably in the room.

He put his bag away and rolled his sleeves, opening his arms widely, " _Appa_ is home! "

Taeil and Taejun stops playing as they saw their father, they ran to greet him. Gangtae knelt and hug them, carrying both of them and giving their cheeks a kiss. As he put them down, Jihyun come to hug him and he stroked and kiss her head. Jihyun smiles and whispered, " _Omma_ is sleeping with Jiwon in the bedroom. "

He nods and asked, "Is that why you guys are not making noise? "

She nods and put her index finger on her lips, telling him to slow down his voice.

As they talked, Jihyun's eyes suddenly darted when she saw something on his back. Taeil and Taejun also smiled as soon as they looked at his back.

"What are you looking at? " he inquires.

" _Omma_ ," they pointed at the back. Gangtae turns around and smiled. There she is, his beautiful wife with a messy bun, wearing a big and simple tee shirt with shorts. He shook his head and scrunched his nose. She's too pretty without even trying. 

She runs lightly to Gangtae and wrapped herself into him. She wraps her arms around his neck and showering his cheeks with kisses. Gangtae was surprised but he hug her back, with a slow voice he whispered to her, "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer but kiss him. She missed him so much. She didn't waste any time and give her lower lip to him, Gangtae kiss her back. It was soft and gentle, they kiss like lovers who haven't seen each other after a long time.

As he keeps kiss her like crazy, he suddenly thought of their children. He quickly put Munyeong down and glances at them. The kids are closing their own eyes with their small palms, Gangtae and Munyeong laughed at them. They got to carried away that they forgot about their children.

"We're done," he said and they opened their eyes again.

"Appa and omma should get a room. Why make us feel like a third wheel? " Jihyun said with a pout while the twin glare with their arms crossed on their chest.

The couple laughed, "I'm sorry, kids. We miss each other so much. "

They stick out their tongue. Jealous over their parents' love.

Dinner time has come and Gangtae cooked for they family. She must be tired after finishing the last chapter for her new book so Gangtae decide to let her rest. But as a wife , she can't just let her husband do everything alone. She helps to look after the kids while he cooks.

" _Omma_ , why you not eating? " Taejun asked with his mouth full of food.

Munyeong smiled and stroked his head, "I'm not hungry, Taejun. "

Jihyun shook her head and look at her, _"Omma_ you need to eat. _Appa_ cook so delicious for us. " 

Taeil suddenly hands her a slice of an apple, " _Omma_ has to eat. Take this apple. "

Gangtae grins as he felt proud at his children, Munyeong stare at the small hand of him and chuckled. 

"Ah, " Munyeong opens her mouth, asking for him to feed her. Taeil carefully feed her and didn't realise that he opened his mouth too.

Chewing the apple, she give her son a peck and whispered, "Thank you, Taeil "

Jiwon, her daughter reaches for her face and caress it, _"Omma,_ don't be sick. "

Gangtae's eyes darted, surprised because Jiwon understand her mother even though she is only three. He gaze at Munyeong and sighed. He feels bad when he saw Munyeong earlier, it must be tough to raise them alone when he went to work.

" _Appa_ , don't stare at _omma_. Eat your dinner too, " Jihyun brushed his forearm.

Their kids laughed as Gangtae look at his bowl of rice and realised that he haven't eaten a bite at all. Too busy staring at Munyeong who still had the ethereal beauty even when she is unwell.

After the dinner, Gangtae asked his eldest daughter to help with the dishes. His twin went to their room and play. Jiwon had fall asleep earlier after Munyeong put her to sleep. He finished faster with Jihyun helping him. He asked her to rest in her room since she must be tired from all the helping she shouldn't do for a seven years old.

As Gangtae kiss her daughter's forehead, she went to her bedroom and he checked on Munyeong. She is sleeping beside Jiwon. Slowly, he tiptoe and approached her, carrying her to their bedroom. Gangtae gives her the goodnight kiss and softly put her hands away from him and went to Jihyun's bedroom.

"Jihyun, what are you doing? ", he asked when he saw Jihyun sitting on her bed. He sit on the small sofa next to the bed.

"Reading _omma's_ book, " she said as she lift her head, facing her father.

He pursed his lips and asked, "You read that everyday, Jihyun. Don't you feel sick? "

She shook her head and close the book, hugging and kissing book, " _Omma_ made this for our family, _appa._ I will read this everyday because I love my family."

He took the book and put it on the nightstand. He tuck her to the bed, giving a light kiss on her forehead, "Sleep, _Jihyun._ It's getting late. "

Jihyun smile and wave her little hands when he left the bedroom. He walked to his sons bedroom after that. He checked on his sons and knocked the door. As he entered the room, he saw them still drawing at the table.

"What are you doing, boys? " he sits between the two of them and look at them.

"Drawing our family, " Taejun answers but his eyes are still looking at the drawing.

Gangtae looked at the drawing, there's a stick figure of a woman and a man with kids around them. He wrote down their names under the stick figure and a big 'happy family' in the middle of the drawing.

"Look at this, appa. " Taeil shows his drawing to him with a big smile on hid face. Gangtae stroked his head and grins. The drawing is a little mess than Taejun. He drew a lot of small stick figures and some average looking stick figures with a big face of woman and a man which he assumed was his wife and him.

Gangtae took the drawing from his hands and asked, "Why did you drew so many people? Why is this small and this look average? "

"Because omma said we should love everyone. There are many good people than bad people in this world. So I drew everyone. _Nuna,_ Taejun and Jiwon are here with _haelmoni_ , _haraboji_ , _imo_ , _samchun_ and _chingu_. The smallest here are the good people like our neighbours. "

Gangtae was speechless, he didn't know his son is this smart, " Then why me and _omma_ the biggest? "

Taeil answered instead and shows him his teeth while smiling, " Because we love you two the most than other good people. "

Gangtae can feel the tears swarm in his eyes, he didn't want to cry but Taeil and Taejun suddenly hug him, whispering," Don't get sick, _appa_. _Omma_ have to be healthy like you. We miss her playing with us. "

"She'll be fine soon if you two behave whenever I'm at work. Okay? "

The two of them nods and Gangtae tuck them to sleep. Giving them a goodnight kiss, they closed their eyes. He arranged their drawings and cleaned the mess before he put off the light and left.

.  
.  
.

He was awake when he felt the hands hugging him. He opened his eyes and found Munyeong staring at him. He rubs his face and makes himself sit, leaning to the headboard.

Brushing her hands, he asked with a slow voice. Even though the bedroom is sound proof, he still needs to be careful not to he woke their children, "Are you okay now? "

She nods with her eyes closed.

"Why aren't you go to hospital? I'm worried, _jagiya_. "

She opened her eyelids and lift her head, glancing to him, "I'm fine now. Don't worry, Gangtae."

Tomorrow is their wedding anniversary but seeing Munyeong's condition, Gangtae can't plan anything. He cancelled the reservation at the restaurant where they should go for dinner. The children will stay out for a while but her condition stops the whole planning he did.

He couldn't even get a flower because Munyeong hate the smell of flowers nowadays. He only got the fake rose for her today in the morning. He really didn't want Munyeong to be sick like this, he missed the Munyeong who will be so lively to him.

"Happy anniversary, Moon Gangtae. I love you. I love you so much. "

Gangtae turns to face her and pouts, "I'm planning to say that first at midnight. "

"Sorry, I did it first. "

"Let's go to our hometown tomorrow since it's holiday and our wedding anniversary too. What say you? "

"I agree with anything you want to do, _jagiya._ "

Munyeong chuckled, loosening her wrapped on his body and cupped his face. She lean in and kiss him. It was tender, full of love and affection. They broke the kiss and Gangtae grins as he saw how gorgeous and glowing his wife is. How is she a mother of four? It feels like they just got married yesterday though.

She blinked as Gangtae keeps gazing her beautiful face. Smiling like a fool, who knows nothing but loving his wife.

"Gangtae, I miss Hayoung. She must be happy up there right? If she's here, she must be the prettiest among other eight years old kids."

His smile suddenly crept away. He pursed his lips and sighed whenever Munyeong said that name. He didn't want to remember the pain Munyeong had before. But there's no way he can forget her, she's his first child who he lost eight years ago.

"I miss her too. We had her for a short time but we remember her everyday. I even remember when we made her so no way I could forget her. Should we make another daughter like her? "

Munyeong smacked his chest with her eyes squinted. How can her husband be so sweet and flirty in one time. 

Gangtae smirked and perked up his lips. She kissed him first but Gangtae can't just let her go. He suck her lower lips as if asking for permission, she let him in. Giving her tongue to him and they explore each others.

Feeling impatient, Gangtae reach for her rope, trying to untie them. She can't stop him, her hands are busy massaging his nape as she is enjoying his touch. His hand reach for her back, trying to unclasp her bra but out of a sudden she pushed him. Until he fall on the floor. Gangtae gasped, not believing what she did to him.

She rejected him. Go Munyeong rejected Moon Gangtae. Who would believe that?

She shook her head and glanced to him, "I'm sorry. I forgot. I got to carried away. " 

Gangtae raised his brows, "What? " 

She tied he robe and fix her hair, "No. We shouldn't. "

Getting up by himself, he clears his throat and sit on the edge of the bed, " Why? You never rejected me like this, _jagiya._ "

She shook her head and get up. Reaching for his hand and pulled him, making him to follow her with a heavy steps.

They sit at the couch, in front of each other. Munyeong gnawed her lips and stares at him. Gangtae didn't look at her at all, he pouts and stares at the floor. Munyeong try to hold her laughter as she get up from the seat and approached her dressing table. Opening one of the drawers and take out a white box.

Gangtae turns to her, watching her from behind. She walks gracefully to him, teasing him as she gives him a wink. Gangtae forced his eyes to shut and turn away from her, still pouting.

Munyeong stops besides him as she gives him the box. He took it without looking at her. Munyeong grins and pushed his hands away on the table, giving her a space to sit on his lap.

"What is this? "

"Open it. "

"You're not giving me a toy snake or anything scary, right? Be honest."

Munyeong encircled her arms around his waist and lean om his chest, "Nothing like you said, _jagiya_. "

He shrugged his shoulder and pout, opening the box but his eyes never left her face.

"I know I'm pretty and you want to eat me but look at the box not me, Gangtae. "

So, he did what she asked and look at the box. He was confused, a frown was made on his face. She gaze at him, waiting for his reaction.

"Are you joking? Munyeong, don't prank me. I'm near 40 now. Don't give me a heart attack."

She grins as she cups and caresses his face, "Thank you for working hard. "

He blinked and slowly a smile crept on his face, she laughed at his reaction. He's so cute when his eyes grow bigger and suddenly a tear drop from his right eye. She also burst into tears as she gives him a kiss on his lips.

"Really? You're really pregnant? Again?"

She nods her head and Gangtae's jaw drops. She took his hands and put them on her tummy, rubbing her little bump which she hide from him for nine weeks. He couldn't believe this is happening again. He didn't expect her wife to be pregnant again. He wraps her body close to him, not leaving any space between them.

He whispered to her ears, "I love you, Munyeong. Thank you so much. I'll take care of our children, just rest and boss me around. I'll do anything for you. I promise I'll try to be the best husband and father. "

"You are already the best, Gangtae. You don't need to try, " Munyeong sobs even though she had heard similar words like this before when she's pregnant with her twins and daughter.

She is over the moon. This happiness is too good to be true. Gangtae brushed her face, wiping her tears and kissing her eyes.

" Don't cry. "

"I'm so happy, Gangtae. I'm really grateful with this blessing. "

"Is this why you are sick? Because of me? "

"It's okay. It's only nine months, I can do this."

Gangtae still couldn't believe what he heard and saw, he was so clueless. He thought Munyeong is unwell because of her work and the hard time because of their children. He had the first experience of handling pregnancy since five years ago but he had no clue at all. He really can't smell anything fishy about her mood swings, lost of appetite, sensitive of scent and her body changes. He thought she's just gaining a weight only. He really doesn't know about her carrying a child again.

"Took the cloth away, Gangtae. " she ordered when she saw her husband looks at the pregnancy test for so long like a fool.

Obeying his pregnant wife, he took the cloth under the pregnancy test and another surprise got him.

"It's twin. "

He gasped, covering his open mouth. He took the ultrasound closer to his face and observed clearly. There's two fetus shown, "What in the world is happening?"

"I'm also surprised when I went to the doctor today. She said she saw two. It's a normal case if I had a twin again since I had them naturally before. But we're not expecting for another baby Gangtae. I'm so-I don't know what to say. "

Gangtae brushed her arms with his thumb, "I'm sorry, Munyeong. "

Her eyebrows wriggles, didn't understand what her husband is saying.

"Can you transfer the babies? Let me pregnant? Huh? I can't stop crying whenever I saw you in labor. The pain you had, I can't stop blaming myself. "

Shaking her head, Munyeong sighed, "It's okay. I want a lot of children. You gave me what I want. Thank you, daddy. Just promise me this is the last then no more, _jagiya._ "

He took her hands and kiss the back of her palms, "I promise this is the last, Munyeong. But you have to behave yourself too. You know sometimes we are too in love with each other and forgot everything? That's how we got Jiwon too, remember? Thanks, _jagiya._ I love you, mommy. "

She nods and they pinky promised together.

Gangtae shook his head and cupped his face, still in disbelief. Munyeong strokes his head and pats his back. She is really going to make that dream of having ten children come true if this blessing keeps coming to them. He already agreed with her not to try for baby again when she said that she won't pregnant anymore after giving birth to the twin.

They admitted they got too carried away but they never thought that was a mistake. They always accepted everything like a blessing and challenge to them.

It's true that sometimes they surprisingly woke up with their bodies naked on the bed in the morning. It happened a lot and they can't avoid that. Having to control their own desires and lust when they're both asking for it. They love each other so much and their children are tired for being a third wheel.

Once, she forgot to put the concealer and their children was too observant that they will asked why their mother's neck are full of redness. Munyeong would just laugh and joke, saying she was bitten by a monster last night which is true. If only they knew how their father was at night. At least they got a sound proof bedroom.

So they used protection, Munyeong remembered clearly she always took her morning after pills. But here she is, pregnant again. She knew the pills are only preventing her from pregnant not stopping. But if she's pregnant again, just give birth and take care of them like she should. That's how she believes she can be a good mother with her husband who will never left her even her whole world is falling. She won't forget what he said to her eight years ago. When she let him go to find another woman because she can't give what a wife should give to her husband.

_"Having you alone is enough, Munyeong. I never asked more than you. I never want more than you. I'll stay no matter what happened. I'll do anything you want but not leaving you, not anymore. Nothing is permanent but I will show you, how much I love you and my love is permanent. I'll stay with you forever.Together. "_

His hands suddenly rubs her tummy again, giving a peck to her little bump, "I'm sleepy, Munyeong. "

She raised her eyebrows, trying to understand. She clearly said that she's pregnant a while ago, why is he saying that secret code?

Gangtae giggles and carry her, bridal style to their bed. "I mean it literally, _jagiya_. Are you thinking about something naughty? "

He put her down slowly then he lay down beside her, hugging her body closer to him. She hug him back with her eyes closed and her head in the crook of his neck, whispering "Good night, Gangtae. You're the best husband and father in this world. I love you so much. "

"More than our children? "

Munyeong slightly opened her eyes, nodding her head and chuckling, "I love you more because you gave them to me. Without you, they won't be here. I won't had those little angels, Gangtae."

Gangtae smirked, proud to be a father of four and nearly six now. He must had save a kingdom in his previous life.

"Really? Taeil and Taejun will not be happy if they heard this, their _appa_ won their _omma's_ love."

Munyeong sighed looking at her husband, so childish. He always act more like a child more than her sons who are five years old now. Father really behave differently with his sons, Munyeong understand what people said now. Because sometimes when Munyeong kiss and compliment her sons, he will sulk and ignore her. But Munyeong will whisper to him saying he will get his rewards at night to end his sulking.

"Let's sleep now, Gangtae. It's late. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a big happy family. Hahaha I know it's rare for korean couple having four children and nearly six. But I want to do something crazy and different cause it's fanfic anyway😂 we have to be crazy sometimes. It's boring to be logical only right? 
> 
> Are you happy with this chapter? I love this chapter a lot. Finally, they had their own family. A big one. I really hope you guys enjoy since this is the second last😭
> 
> Ready to say goodbye? I'm not. This is not finished yet but I already had another idea in my head. Still thinking if I should write a new story or not because I'm afraid no one will read it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading❤️


	15. The Last Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in one day! Happy ending for everyone! Love you guys so much!

" _Jagiya_. "

His sleep was interrupted as he heard his wife's voice. He hasn't open his eyes but he stretch his body with his arms raised and rubs his face. He opened his eyes slowly as the sunlight from outside is lighting up the whole bedroom.

"It's already morning? "

He turns to his wife and there she is. Leaning against the headboard and looking at him with a pout. Her eyes are filled with tears and they will fall at any moment.

"Why? You dreamt of _appa_? " She nods.

Gangtae sighed and get himself near her to lean against the headboard too. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her head. Munyeong hugs him tighter and Gangtae knew her tears had fall even when she sobs silently.

"I miss _appa_. "

Her father passed away last three years in winter before they had Jiwon. She told her children, their grandfather is travelling around the world with Santa Clause. They believe and hope for him to come for Christmas but he didn't. Gangtae had to persuade them, telling them that their grandfather will come if they be a good children to their mother and live good life.

But Jihyun and the twin finally understand as they grow up.

It's weird but her father came to her dream whenever she's pregnant. Even when he is still alive and Munyeong is pregnant with Taejun and Taeil. As if he wanted to greet his new grandchild and her. But when he passed away, Munyeong thought that he is telling them that he's happy there because he had the big smile on his face every single time. She always cry whenever she woke up from that dream. She didn't want that dream to end. She want to see him again. She miss her father.

Gangtae understand what she felt. He was also an orphan now. He had no parents and her too. He missed his parents too. He wished they could see him and his family. They must be happy if they know how big his family is now.

They decided to visit her father and their hometown today since it's holiday.

Gangtae calm her down and kiss her, to assure that he understands what she felt. Munyeong stops crying and thanks him. He grins as Munyeong take his hand to her baby bump. He rubs her bump softly, giving a lot of kisses and greets his babies.

He took her to shower together since he is worried about her and the what if that might happen in the bathroom. She just let him do anything as she doesn't want any argument in the morning of their wedding anniversary.

She changed into a black round neck sheer sleeve embroidered floral long dress and then woke her children up while Gangtae is in the shower.

She knocked the door to Jihyun's room but no answer. As she open the door, Jihyun is still sleeping soundly. She smiled and tiptoed to the bed. She sit on the bed, facing her and stroked her hair. Jihyun's eyes slowly opened and her mouth curved a wide smile.

" _Omma?_ " she sit on the bed and hugs her mother.

"Good morning, princess. "

" _Omma_ is not sick anymore? _Omma_ is fine?"

" _Omma_ is smiling like a queen again! _Omma_ is pretty! "

Munyeong kiss her forehead and tell her that she's fine. She asked her to take bath because they will go to their hometown. She took a same dress with her and put it on the bed for her to wear later.

She goes to take Jiwon in her bedroom and she's already awake. She greet her with a morning kiss and take her to the bathroom. She dress her up with a floral dress like her too. She is twinning with her daughters today as she always wanted to do.

Taejun and Taeil also woke up when she knocked their door. The twins hug and kiss her cheeks when they saw her. Munyeong laughs as the boys keep asking her condition with a worry face. She pats their back and asked them to take a shower. She also left shirts and pants for the twins because they will be twinning with their father.

.  
.  
.

They had their breakfast in a short time because the kids are behaving well seeing their mother looking so healthy again. Around ten in the morning, the family left the house with their car to Seongjin City.

" _Jagiya,_ hand. " Gangtae whispered as his eyes gaze to Munyeong for a second before he focused to the highway again. His right hand is reaching for his wife's hands while his other hand is on the steering.

Munyeong chuckled and reached for his hand. She took his hand to her lips and kiss the back of his palm. She laughed as it left a red lips mark on it but she didn't bother to wipe it off. Instead, she keeps kissing his hand.

Gangtae shook his head and grins at her behaviour, "I don't know when will I stop falling for you, Munyeong. Why do you look so gorgeous today? With that red lipstick, who allowed you? Huh? "

Munyeong smirked as she play with his hand, "I'm pretty for you only, Gangtae. Don't worry, _jagiya._ "

"The kids are well-dressed too. You even asked me to dress up as if we're going to a party. "

"Today is an important day, Gangtae _._ We have to be the most beautiful family ever. "

"We're already the most beautiful family, _jagiya._ No one can beat our genes."

He glances at the side mirror, looking at their children, "Just look at them. "

Munyeong turns her head to the back, her children are really the prettiest.

Jihyun asked when her mother is turning back, " _Omma_ _,_ where are we going? "

"We're going to _omma_ and _appa's_ hometown. "

Her son, Taeil asked, "That means we're meeting uncle Sangtae, uncle Jaesoo and aunt Seungjae? "

"Yes, Taeil. We'll meet them."

Jiwon also asked, "Jihoon _o_ _ppa_ too? "

"I don't know Jiwon. You want to meet that Jihoon _oppa?_ Let ask later, okay? "

Gangtae said with his head turning back since the car is stopping at the red traffic light, "But first, we'll be meeting _haraboji_ and _haelmoni_. Do you miss your grandparents _?"_ "

Their faces lighten up as they heard the _haraboji_ word. They scream happily and clapping their hands, excited to meet their beloved _haraboji_. They never meet their grandmother but Munyeong always told them about her. She would always tell stories of her with her mother to them.

They arrived at the columbarium in a short time. They walked together to Go Daehwan's columbarium with their hands holding each other. In front of the columbarium, Gangtae and Munyeong smiled when their children looked so happy and greet him as if they really meet Go Daehwan. The kids are telling so many things in front of the columbarium, sharing their happy stories and stuff.

" _Appa,_ thank you for appearing in my dream. I miss you so much. "

" _Appa_ , thank you for giving me Munyeong. I will take care of her forever in my life. "

Her mother, Do Hui Jae is also at the same columbarium. They also visited her.

" _Omma,_ thank you for everything. I miss you too. "

"Omma, thank you for giving birth to Munyeong. She's the best thing I ever had. "

  
The next person they want to visit is Hayoung, their first daughter. The kids are confused when Munyeong told them that they will meet their sister. Jihyun knew about Hayoung but the others didn't because Munyeong knew they will have a problem to understand. They're still young to understand those.

  
"Hayoung, _omma_ and _appa_ is here. How are you? Is heaven nice? You must be happy there. "

" _Appa_ and _omma_ miss you so much, Hayoung. Please be happy okay? We will meet in the sky, one day but not now okay? "

" _Unnie,_ I'm Jihyun. I wish I can see you. You must be pretty like _omma._ "

" _Nuna,_ this is our big _nuna?_ " Taeil asked with his hands pulling Jihyun's arm.

  
"Hayoung is your big _nuna._ But you can't see her because she's special. " Gangtae replied and stroked his head.

"When will we see her _appa_? " Taejun asked as he raised his head to look at Gangtae.

"When it's time, we'll see her. " Munyeong stroked Taejun's head.

" _Unnie_ bye! " Jiwon waved her little hands to the columbarium.

Probably, her parents and Hayoung's soul are really in front of them now, looking at their big family with a proud smile. How much happiness Munyeong and Gangtae had now, they knew because they were there.

Who knows? 

  
It's already afternoon when they finally arrived at their hometown. The kids are still sleeping as they arrived. Munyeong woke them up and they quickly raised their heads. Looking at the window to see the hometown of their parents.

  
"Now,let's meet _appa's_ parents. "

He stops to meet his parents first. It's been a while since Gangtae come to meet them because he live at Seoul while they are here in Seongjin City. Munyeong and the kids followed him to meet them.

Just like Munyeong, he also shared a lot of stories about his parents to his children. He also shared their pictures to them so they knew how they looked.

The children greet their grandparents and rub the two tomb that were in front of them. They also asked a lot of questions to Gangtae about his parents. Munyeong's eyes are teary again, she shouldn't cry because it's their wedding anniversary day. But today, it's difficult not to cry. She quickly wiped her tears so Gangtae won't see her crying.

" _Omma, appa_. Here is my family now. Thank you for having me in this world. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you two. I love you so much. Please keep watching us from above."

"Omma, appa. Thank you for everything. Sorry if I'm not behaving well when I was young. I should be more respectful to you two before. I'll take care of Gangtae, just rest well."

.  
.  
.

"Let's go, kids! " Gangtae stopped his car in front of Soondeuk's house. Surprisingly, Juri and her family is staying in the hometown too. So, they are planning to eat lunch together. They stopped to buy a cake and some dessert such as cupcakes and donuts before coming here since they felt bad for not bringing anything.

He unbuckled his seat belt and left the car. Going to the passenger side and open the door, helping his kids with their seat belts. Munyeong followed and help him too, she took Jiwon in her arms and put her down while Jihyun can manage by herself. The twins thanks their father and went out too,following their big sister.

The parents walk together at the back, linking arm like a newlyweds. Just when will they remind themselves that they have been married for eight years? Probably never.

"Oh, you're here! Come! " Sangin opened the door, welcoming them. The kids hug him and come inside the house followed by Munyeong and Gangtae.

They talked for a while until Jaesoo and his wife, Seungjae came with a cake. Congratulating them for their 8th wedding anniversary. Sangtae also came with a big box as a present for the children but not the couple. Juri, Seungjae and Soondeuk are cooking with Munyeong helping out a bit. The man are talking and watching the television together as they also watch over the kids.

Time passed fastly and all the dishes finally done with the women working together. There are so many food such as japchae, galbijjim, gimbap and some more. Sangtae is the only one sitting with the kids as they wait for others.

"This...this is a food party. A big food party, " Sangtae said to the kids.

"Why are we eating so many food, _samchun?"_ asked Jihoon, Juri's son.

"We are celebrating. We had something to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating? " Taejun also asked.

"Our family. "

"Why? " Jiyoon, Juri's daughter voiced with a frown.

"Because we have to celebrate happiness. Our family is happy.. Very happy. "

"But if we're happy everyday, why we don't celebrate everyday? " Taeil, the innocent son of Gangtae asked.

"Because today is important, Taeil. " Jihyun answered the question for him.

"Right, Jihyun is right. She is very right. " Sangtae nods.

"Important? " Jiwon also asked with a pout.

"Important means special. Important means very precious. " Taejun stroked Jiwon's hair as he explained.

"Taejun is smart. Taejun is smart like me. So smart, " Sangtae hold up his thumb for him.

"Today is the day our parents got married eight years ago, _dongsaengdul._ "

"Jihyun, Taejun, Taeil and Jiwon must say you love them. Today. Say thank you. Say congrats. Must do it, must. "

"What are you guys talking? Huh? " Munyeong suddenly came with a plate of food on her hand.

"Secret! " the kids said and pursed their lips.

Munyeong nod and shrugged their shoulders. Finally, rhe tables are filled with people sitting and Soondeuk, at the centre. She is smiling from ear to ear as she saw them all. This is her big family now. Even they didn't share the same blood, this is the family she shared the hardships and happiness.

"Now, let's eat!"

Everyone cheer to and grabbed their spoons but suddenly Munyeong stops them, "No, wait. We have to blow a candle first. "

Munyeong pats Gangtae's shoulder, making a signal to him. He understands and get up together with Munyeong, going inside the house and take the cakes out.

"Wow, two cakes! "the kids are elated as they saw the cakes on Munyeong and Gangtae's hands.

"If I only know Gangtae and Munyeong will buy a cake, I don't have to buy one. " Jaesoo said since the cakes might be a waste.

"That's okay, we have a lot of kids who love cake here. " Seungjae said with her hands rubbing Jaesoo's back.

"We also have two things to celebrate, Jaesoo. " Gangtae said as he put the cake on the table. Munyeong grins as she put the other cake beside it.

"Let's blow them, _omma_ _appa_! " Jiwon and the twins came near the cake, ready to blow the candles.

The family are laughing, looking at them and then they did the countdown and the Moon's family gathered around the cakes to blow the candle.

"Happy anniversary, Go Munyeong! "

"Happy anniversary, Moon Gangtae! "

They clapped their hands as they blow the candles together. The couple then hugs each other together with their children. Juri and Seungjae took their family photos. Gangtae suggested to take the pictures with them too and they did. A lot of pictures was taken.

You become a family if you take a family photos.

There, here is their family. Their home. Their everything.

"Now, let's eat. "

They finally dig in the food. Enjoying the food together. It was a moment to remember forever. This big family they never know they will have.

"But what are going to say earlier, Gangtae? " Soondeuk ask as she give the meat to his spoon of rice.

"Oh, I forgot." he glanced at Munyeong and raised his brows.

"I see something is coming. Tell us, quickly! " Jaesoo clasped his hands and look at them. The others are also waiting and putting down their spoons. The kids paused when they saw their parents.

"Why _omma?_ " Jiwon brushed Munyeong's arm and asked.

" _Omma_ has a secret to tell. Jiwon want to know? "

She nods and leans to her, ready to hear the secret. Munyeong chuckled and leaning to her ear, she whispered to her as others saw them.

"Jiwon, what did _omma_ told you? " Jihyun asked her younger sister.

"Tell us, Jiwon. Tell _oppa._ " Taejun and Taeil also asked her.

Jiwon opened her mouth slowly because Munyeong is telling her a long sentence.

"Princess

Jiwon

is

getting

younger

sibling."

Munyeong and Gangtae looked at each other with smiles on their faces while the others froze. Still blinking and frowning.

"You're pregnant again? " Juri's question broke the silence.

"Congratulations, please give us your blessing too!" Seungjae clapped her hands.

"You're crazy, Moon Gangtae! " Jaesoo yells and glares at him.

"No way! We got married first! " Sangin was also frustrated and surprised.

"Aigoo! Stop penetrating her, Gangtae. " Soondeuk sneer at him but her eyes are smiling.

Munyeong cover her face as Gangtae's eyes darted. It's not Gangtae's fault but technically it's his fault.

"We're having sibling again? " Jihyun stand up and asked with her eyes shimmering.

"Yes, princess. It's a twins. So two siblings. "

"Twins?! " Sangtae yells and the whole family laughed. The house is filled with laughter and joys. The lunch was the best one. They won't forget today.

.  
.  
.

It's already evening and Gangtae and Munyeong want to go home. But the kids wanted to play at the playground first. So, Jaesoo and Seungjae offered to take them there giving the couple a little time for themselves.

They head to the park near her old house with their hands interlocked to their hideout when they were young. Sitting on the bench, under the tree and watching the evening sky. There's no one around like usual. Their hometown is always like this before. People doesn't really visit the park because her house was there. It was haunted people said, truth is only Munyeong knows.

"I miss that house, " Munyeong pointed to her old house.

"There's a lot of our memories there, _jagiya._ " Gangtae looked at her while her eyes are still on the house.

"I don't understand why people said it was haunted. It's just secluded and big. Why do you think it was haunted? " She turns to Gangtae, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know, I don't live there. It's your house. " Gangtae shrugged his shoulder and Munyeong grins.

She leans to his shoulder and linking her arms to his, "Thanks, Moon Gangtae. Thank you so much for everything. For the time we spend together before, now and the future."

 _"Thanks for everything, Munyeong. For waiting. For giving me chance. For letting me into your life_ _,_ _jagiya._ "

Munyeong raised her head and faced him, "It's all about timing, Gangtae. But not really because half of our meeting was planned. We should thanks my father. "

If she was not married to Daniel before, where is she now? Will she meet Gangtae again?

"But you know what? I'm curious, when did you start to love me? When was it? What make you love me? "

Munyeong was left speechless. She raised her brows and pursed her lips. Then, she shrugged her shoulder and shook her head.

"I don't know. "

Gangtae chucked, "Me too, Munyeong. I don't know why and how or when I start to love you. "

"I don't think we need a reason to love someone. It's just happened normally. It's destiny works, we don't have to think about that. "

Gangtae nods and agree. After all, destiny knows better than us. Why need to care how it works?

"I don't know that when I came on your wedding day, it will turns to this. "

"Me too. Life is funny right? "

"Munyeong, "

He turns to her and they faced each other. Her eyes are filled with him and his too. They are looking at each other like no one is in this world but them.

"can I kiss you? "

"Why are you suddenly asking me? Just do it, like you always do. "

Gangtae shook his head with a smile crept on his face. Taking her hands and holding them tightly , "That's my question before you kiss me here long ago. You should let me finish my question, _jagiya._ Don't you know how surprise I am? "

"So what do you want me to do now? "

"Answer my question first. Can I kiss you? "

"Yes, why did y—"

Gangtae held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. He leaned in and softly kiss her lips. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Their lips finally united together, her plump, velvety lips compelling against his slimmer, warm ones, dancing around and soon bonding together. Her body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more.

He tilted her head to the side and kissed her, his lips demanding. In strength he quietly murmurs, "I love you. "

He drew his tongue over her teeth and swallowed her groan of pleasure as they slid closer to each other, no visible gap between them. There isn’t anything else in the world except the burning flame of their love.

They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Gangtae's full of wonder and love, Munyeong's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated.

"Thanks for letting me be a mother, Gangtae. Thanks for letting me in your life. " 

"Go Munyeong, you know what?" 

Before she could ask him, he added, _"Saranghae._ " 

Nodding her head, she smiled and whispered, "I know, Moon Gangtae. _S_ _aranghae_ " 

"Now, where is my present? " 

She reached his hand and put it on her baby bump, rubbing their hands together, "Here! Not one but two, _jagiya."_

Suddenly, his other hand is taking something from his pocket then he hands her a small box with a ribbon on it."Thanks for spending your life with me. " 

"What's this? Another necklace? "

"Open it, _jagiya_. "

Slowly, her hands is opening the box. Munyeong hope it's not a necklace. He always bought a necklace for her as their wedding anniversaries present. She only has one neck but Gangtae had bought seven necklace for her. She was happy with the presents but still, she can't just wear eight necklace at the same time. So, she hope it's something different today.

"Oh, I swear if it's another necklace. I'm gonna—"

It's a ring. It was a light and delicate ring with jewels placed into the band itself. It was understated and minimalist in a classy way. She can see why he chose it for her, it was fitted who she was.

Out of sudden, he was already on his knee. Kneeling in front of her and took her hand.

He take the ring from the box, "Go Munyeong,"

He raised his head to face her, "Will you be my wife and the mother of my children forever in this lifetime and next? "

His eyes are locking with hers, "I love you and I don't want anything else than you. "

He studied her face, "Can I have all of you? "

His thumb is brushing her hand gently, "Until the day I left this world? "

Whenever they kissed, his brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his entire body. After that he was addicted, he couldn't bare not to be with her and he could barely breathe when she was not around. He dedicated his life to be with her from the moment of their first kiss. He knew that if he lost her, he would lose himself. She was the half that made her whole.

She looks up at him with her tear stained face. As cheesy as it sounds, just like the movies but that's what he felt towards Munyeong. That's what he wanted to say to her.

"Stop being so cheesy, _jagiya!_ Of course, I'll be your wife forever! " she yell and hit his arm gently. Gangtae's lips lit up and he put the ring on her finger. He stand up and hug her, lifting her body and swinging her.

As he put her down, he kiss her forehead and whispered," I really want to go home and eat you. "

Munyeong smacked his head and glares, "Moon Gangtae, I'm pregnant. You have to hold back for seven months more, _jagiya._ "

Gangtae sighed and rubs her bump, "Sorry babies. _Appa_ is getting older but I can't have enough of your mother. What should I do? "

She stroked his head and laugh, "This happens because you eat too many milk and honey from me. "

His eyes darted and he leans to her, "You gave me, _jagiya._ I don't have a reason to refuse. "

"Okay, I understand. Do you need a cold shower later at home? It's gonna help a bit. "

He sighed and turned his back to her, walking away from her. Munyeong smirked and take her steps to follow him.

As she is getting closer, she speed up and hugs him from behind, " _Jagiya,_ I'm sorry. I can't help you with that. I pregnant remember? We shouldn't do anything because they might heard us. "

"Stop don't teasing me, Go Munyeong. "

"Don't walk without me, _jagiya._ You know I hate it. "

He slowly took her hands on his body and turns to face her, "You know I can't be mad when you make that face, right? "

She nods and smiles.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply as her chest was heaving up and down against his. She splayed her hand against his chest, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers.

"I'm trying to keep my safety pin unopened for seven months, _jagiya._ Could you please help me with that? So nothing dangerous will happen? Please, Go Munyeong. I'm begging you. "

He kiss her forehead, "This"

He kiss her eyes , "This"

He kiss her nose , "This"

He kiss cheeks, "This"

He kiss chin, "This"

Lastly, her lips, "This. "

"Why are they so perfect? Should I close my eyes whenever I'm with you? Please help me, Munyeong. It's for our babies. They should be thankful for their _appa_ later when they came to this world."

Munyeong pursed her lips and opens her mouth slowly, "Fine, I don't know why you said I'm perfect but I can help you. I won't tease you. This is not the first time though. I'm a professional in this thing. "

He let go of the hug and caressed her face, "Do you know how much I love you? "

She shook her head.

"Do you know how many times we kissed from the first one until that kiss earlier? "

She shook her head again.

"That's how much I love you and probably you too. We don't know. What we know is, we gonna love like crazy until the last of us. "

"I love that idea, Gangtae. Let's love like crazy until we become grandparents later. Okay? "

"Are we gonna kiss like crazy when we become grandparents too? "

"Of course "

Gangtae laughs as he try to see what he looks like if he becomes a grandfather. He will be the most handsome grandfather ever. And Munyeong will be the most beautiful grandmother ever.

" _Omma! Appa!_ "

They turns their heads to the voice. Their children are running towards them. With Jaesoo and Seungjae waving their hands. Saying bye as they are going home after taking care of them.

"Here come our princesses and princes. "

Jihyun came first with her eyesmile, spreading her arms towards her parents. Then, the other came and they hug together. No one was left behind, like Gangtae always said.

" _Omma appa, saranghae!_ " the park was filled with their children's screams.

This is their world. Their whole. No one will destroy this happiness again. No one will get hurt again. Nobody.

This is her wish. This is his wish. Something just like this.

> The law of the total number of misfortunes. I heard we all have a set amount of happiness and misfortune assigned to us. If their lives have been filled with misfortune assigned to us. If their lives have been filled with misfortune up till now, it means only happiness awaits them. 

Now only happiness awaits Go Munyeong and Moon Gangtae. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Finally, it's really the end. Seriously, I don't know how to write the ending. I also forgot how to write because I really don't remember how I wrote before. I'm resting for so long and forgot everything.
> 
> Sorry if this is lacking. I can't please everyone indeed. This is the best I can do. 
> 
> Thanks for everything. Thanks for loving this. Thanks for reading this. Thanks for always leaving a comment to me. Thanks for making me happy and motivated to write. Thanks for letting me feel this happiness. Last but not least, thanks for being with me from the start until the end of this story. It's never easy. It's never been easy for me. It's was hard and full of struggles. But here I am, finishing this story. Without the supports, there's no way I can finish this. Thanks again guys. Sending virtual hugs to everyone! I love you so much! 
> 
> I might come back with new fics later. Someday before you die. Or maybe never again. I think I should just be a reader and support others works. Writing makes me greedy honestly. I keep wanting people to read and love my story because I thought mine was the best but the fact is, my story is nothing.
> 
> Anyway, goodbye guys. Keep hyping Hyunji and MunGang fics here like me too. Fics will make you happier, trust me. It brings you to a whole new world. When you read, you are dreaming with eyes wide open. But when you write, you're making your own dream and letting people come to see your dream.
> 
> I'm talking nonsense again. Okay bye!


End file.
